


Fractured Glass

by caffeinenut23



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 85,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinenut23/pseuds/caffeinenut23
Summary: What if season 3 had gone a bit differently? What if Coulson and Daisy had been at odds with each other? What if Ward had seen the error of his ways and was trying to change? What if Lash had just been poorly misunderstood? What if Hive had possessed another person? My take on season 3.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Fractured Glass  
Part 1: The ATCU Attack

Author's note: I began writing this almost a year ago, when I was re-watching the series. I never really liked how the writers dealt with some aspects of season 3, though it overall was a great season. I also didn't like how off the rails they sent Ward, thought the Hive storyline was awesome. I also thought his redemption storyline is season 4 was weak. So I took the liberty of re-writing season 3 to what I had wished. I have 3 parts planned, and I apologize in advance if they don't come out fast enough for everyone. I do have the whole story planned out, but since I'm a bit of a perfectionist, it might be several weeks to months for the other two parts. Part 1 starts with the ATCU. Part 2 will add in Lash. Part 3 will add in Hive. I also made Skye/Daisy unsure of which name to use, so sometimes she is Skye and sometimes Daisy. I tried to make the name usage dependent upon who she was with and the person's perspective of each scene.

AOSAOS

May was gone. Gone. As in not present. As in left. As in being somewhere else. 

May was gone.

And Skye was alone. Sure, she was surrounded by lots of people. She was surrounded by friends, or people who might be friends. But she still felt alone, because the one person on base she was able to really talk to was gone.

All because of her.

And no one knew where May was.

Skye had called her a several times. No answer. She had even left a voice mail, apologizing again and asking May if she was okay. No response.

It had been three weeks now, and she gave up trying. What was the point? Clearly May didn't want to talk to her. Clearly May didn't want to be around her. Clearly May blamed her, was angry with her. Disappointed in her. Maybe even hated her. So it was time to cut her losses. She knew that. She was used to that, having had people leave her her whole life. 

But it still hurt when they left and she had to pretend everything was okay.

Skye knew she was close to crying. Or losing it. May was gone. Coulson barely spoke to her now. Simmons was missing and Fitz was buried in research trying to figure out what happened to her. Mack avoided her. Hunter was holed up with Bobbi in the medical bay, and it wasn't like she was really close to either of them anyway. She had no one to talk to to keep her from falling apart She needed off the base before she erupted. At least, if she was away and fell apart, she wouldn't have to explain anything or deal with the pity or the disgust.

That's why she volunteered to go food shopping. She asked everyone to leave her a list of what they wanted and then she'd run out and get everything. Coulson had asked her if she was feeling up to it. Really, she had almost died only three weeks ago. But she felt fine. Or she told him she felt fine. Really, she felt terrible. Not physically, but emotionally. And she knew she might fall apart very soon, and didn't want to be anywhere near the base in case she did.

So she told Coulson she was fine. Even made some stupid joke and acted her heart out just to be able to leave. Good thing she had had so much practice acting and pretending her whole life. Good thing Coulson barely even looked at her these days. Coulson bought it hook line and sinker.

And now here she was, out at a Shop Rite, grabbing food for the team. 

She hated food shopping.

As she came around the curve, going from the aisle with baked goods to the aisle with chips she saw him. He had just come around the other side. They both happened to look and see each other the same time. They both stopped dead in their tracks, not sure what to do. How to react.

“Well, this is awkward,” Skye said to him. “What are the odds?”

Ward smiled at her, glad she wasn't going to make a scene or pummel him. She would be within her rights to do so, after what he had done. But he was glad all the same that she didn't. In fact, she seemed downright friendly. 

“Almost like out of one of those rom-com movies you love so much,” he joked back.

She gave him a disgusted look. “Simmons likes those. Not me.”

“Sure, sure,” he laughed, dark eyes dancing. “That's why you were always watching them with her.”

“I plead the fifth on that one,” she replied, smiling back at him.

He gestured to her cart, filled almost completely to the top. “That's a lot, even for a bottomless pit like you.”

“Haha,” she said sardonically. “It's the team's food. I offered to come.”

“You? You hate food shopping,” Ward reminded her.

Skye shrugged, looking away, afraid to meet his eyes. If she did, she knew he'd be able to tell something was wrong. Despite all that had happened, he did know her. “I know. But I just had to get out of there for a while. I needed...I don't know. I needed a break or something. Some alone time. Or maybe just a place that didn't remind me of stuff. I don't know.”

Ward stared at her for a moment. He took in her appearance, concerned. She looked like she'd lost some weight since he'd last seen her a few weeks ago. Her skin was super pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She clearly hadn't been eating or sleeping much. But there was more. There was a weariness, a sadness, in her eyes. It hadn't been there before that he could remember. Ever. She had always been so upbeat and optimistic. So full of fire. It was as if the fire that had made her Skye had gone out and just a shell was standing in front of him. Truthfully, it scared him a little.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully, trying not to piss her off or scare her away.

Skye's head shot up and she was about to tell him to shut up or screw off, when she really looked at him. He wasn't asking to try to find information. He was asking out of concern. It was written all over his face. True, his face didn't give anything away, or anything a normal person who barely knew him could pick up on. But Skye knew Grant Ward. She knew him inside and out. Knew him probably better than anyone else. The same way he knew her. It was both scary and exciting to know someone that well. And she could tell that he was worried and concerned for her. And so she decided to respond with the truth in kind.

“Not really.” She looked down at her hand and began picking at her cuticles.

“Care to elaborate?” Ward asked gently, ducking his head to try to catch her eyes again.

“Not here,” Skye almost whispered. “Too many people.”

Ward nodded in understanding. “How about we finish shopping and then go grab some take out and sit in the park and talk?” he suggested.

Skye thought about it. Thought about how the others would react to her having lunch and a personal conversation with Grant Ward. They would be angry. They would be incredulous. They would think she was crazy. They would think it was a bad idea. They would hate her.

She realized she didn't care. She needed this. She wanted this.

“Sure,” she replied, looking back up. “Deli or Chinese?”

AOSAOS

They were sitting at a picnic bench in a park. Ward had found a secluded spot, hidden behind some trees, so they wouldn't be seen. Not that he thought they would be. But being hidden helped put his mind at ease. If any of Skye's teammates saw them it would be the end of his life. But that thought didn't bother him nearly as much as the idea of what they might do to her if they caught her with him. Label her as compromised. Lock her up. Interrogate her. That thought scared him more than his own life being forfeit.

After Shop Rite, she had followed him to a Chinese take out that he recommended near this park. She had waited in her car while he ran in to get the food he had ordered as they drove over. Less that ten minutes later they were on their way to this park. This extremely large and wooded park. He hoped the size as well as the trees would keep them from being spotted.

Ward observed Skye as she picked at her food. She wasn't really eating any of it, just moving it around to make it look like she was eating. From what he remembered, that was a classic sign that something big was bothering her, since she normally ate almost everything in sight. If it was keeping her from eating, in his experience that meant it was very bad.

“May left,” she said, surprising him. That was not what he had expected at all.

“She left?” he questioned, making sure he heard her right. When she nodded once, he continued. “Why? Did she and Coulson have another argument?”

Skye shook her head. “Not her and Coulson. Me. She left because of me.”

Ward put his hand on hers, stopping her from moving around her food, trying to get her attention. When she looked up at him he said, “I highly doubt that. I doubt that there is anyone she cares about more than you. Even Coulson. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything you could do to make her walk away from you.”

Skye huffed. “You don't know what I said. What I did. I don't want to be around me right now, either.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently, still holding her hand.

“It's kinda a long story and I'm not sure I have enough time before I have to be back,” Skye said softly.

“Okay. Then how about you tell me what you can in the time that we have right now,” Ward prodded, hoping to get her to open up and talk about some of what was upsetting her. He hated seeing her so down and defeated. This was not his normal Skye and it almost scared him. Even when confronted with him after his betrayal, there had been fire in her eyes. She had shot him, in anger. But now, it almost looked as if she was devoid of any emotion, any feeling. Just a shell.

Skye took a deep breath and said, “Well, I met my mother.”

“Really? How'd that go?” Ward asked, excited for her.

“She turned out to be a crazy woman who started a war with SHIELD and then tried to kill me when I wouldn't fall into line with her. So, not well, I guess.”

“Oh, Skye, I'm so sorry,” Ward said, genuinely hurting for her. He knew that her father wasn't exactly Mr. Wonderful either, having met the man himself and seeing the type of person he was and the damage he did. “I'm sorry your parents weren't what you were hoping for.”

Skye smirked a little. “I should have known better. But, my father actually turned out to be not so bad. He ended up helping Coulson and the others rescue me from my mother and stop her plan to kill anyone who wasn't Inhuman. He actually was the one to kill her so that I was saved. So, he turned out to be not so bad in the end. But the only way to keep him from a containment facility was to memory wipe him. So now I can't even try to salvage a relationship with him because he has no idea who I am.”

“Skye...” Ward said, not really sure what to say to her. How do you comfort someone who's lifelong search had ended this way?

“It sucks. But I did find out my real name. And birthday. So I at least have that.”

“Well, don't leave me hanging,” Ward prompted.

“Daisy Johnson. July second. I was born in China. And, get this, I was born a different year than I thought. So I'm actually a whole year older. That's totally messed up.”

They were silent for a while, and Ward was happy to see her actually take a few bites of her food. And a few bites of his, too, he noted. 

“So should I call you Daisy?” he asked.

Skye shrugged. “Not sure. I've thought about using it, now that I know it. But I'm not sure. Everyone knows me as Skye. I chose Skye. And when I think about Daisy Johnson, I'm not sure it is me. Or if it is even a good idea to use it. I mean, look where I came from. Look who gave me that name. Not exactly stellar genealogy there. Maybe I should just be who I want to be, instead of what they gave me.” 

She paused for a moment and looked over at a rustling in the woods. Seeing a chipmunk come out, Skye immediately thought of Cal and his becoming a veterinarian. She loved animals, too. She grabbed a piece of carrot and tossed it at the chipmunk. The little guy went over to it, sniffed it and picked it up. She watched as he stuffed it in his cheek pouch and then took off back into the underbrush.

Ward watched her, fascinated. So different, yet so much the same. He remembered her feeding the animals when they were still a team and had eaten outside before. She had always loved animals, had always talked about wanting a home where she could get multiple pets. She had never really had any growing up, going between orphanage and foster homes. She wanted pets of her very own.

When it was clear she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter, Ward pressed a little. “You know, they gave you genetics and a name. That doesn't make you who you are, who you became. Your life experiences did that. And yeah, it sounds like a lot of them sucked. But you had some good ones, too. That makes you you, no matter if you're called Skye or Daisy Johnson. Those experiences are what you carry and what shape you.”

“Where you always this philosophical?” Skye only half kidded. “I don't remember this side of you.”

Ward shrugged. “Guess you're not the only one who's changed over the last year. Having others come in and out of your life, feeling like you can't really count on anyone...well, you of all people know how that feels.”

Skye nodded in understanding and frowned. “I'm sorry about Agent 33. Kara. I didn't really know her. But you seemed to care about her and want to help her. So she must have been worth trying to help.”

“And torture Bobbi Morse for?” Ward stated pointedly.

Skye rolled her eyes. “You know that I don't like any of that. I don't agree with it. But maybe I can understand it a little better now. And why you followed Garrett so blindly.”

“I don't ever what to hear that you understand torture. Coming from you, that just makes me sick to my stomach. You should never be exposed to that at all. If Coulson is even thinking....” Ward said quickly, becoming visibly upset with the idea.

Skye quickly shook her head. “No. I just mean that I don't see everything so black and white anymore. And I can understand caring about someone, wanting to help someone so much that it hurts your relationships with others. That you can hurt and betray those closest to you, say and do awful things.”

“May?” he guessed.

“Yeah,” Skye croaked out. “I said some awful things. I fought her. Physically. I hurt her.”

“I bet she was fine. And kicked your ass for it.”

Skye shook her head. “No. I won that fight.” She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. “Powers, remember? I used them on her. Sent her flying, knocked her unconscious.” Skye's eyes immediately welled up, just thinking of that day, that moment. “I really hurt her,” she finished with a whisper. “And not just in the physical sense. I think the emotional...it was worse for both of us. I'm not sure it is something we can come back from. And anyway, she left and won't talk to me, so I'm not even sure that we can try.” 

As she spoke, the tears started to fall, and they just would not stop. “I chose my biological mother over her. I chose someone who ended up being an evil, manipulating person over the one who trained me, took care of me, looked out for me. The one who loved me. She was my real mother and I just threw that away.”

Ward put an arm around Skye, trying to give her some comfort in all this. “I know you Skye. I know that as soon as you realized how wrong you were, how wrong your mother was, that you apologized to May. And I know May and I'm sure she didn't hold it against you and forgave you as soon as it happened.”

“She said so. But as soon as Coulson was out of surgery and she had spoken with him, she disappeared. She left. And I tried calling and texting. But she hasn't responded. So, really, did she forgive me? I doubt it. I don't forgive me either. I was so horrible and hateful to her. I threw it all in her face...my biological mother, her mission to Bahrain...” She trailed off, crying too hard to continue.

“Maybe she just needed time?” Ward suggested rather lamely. “I know that sounds lame...”

“Or she can't even look at me,” Skye said dejectedly, wiping her nose on Ward's shirt. “I was horrible...”

“Hey,” Ward said sternly, grabbing her chin and gently turning her to face him. There were still tears falling and he wiped them away softly. “You are not horrible. You can never be horrible. You made a mistake. One that everyone else should have been able to see and accept, since you've been searching for your parents for your whole life. Why wouldn't you want to see them as your loving parents who want to take care of you? Yes, it blinded you to the truth, but it seems that you accepted your mistake and tried to fix it in the end. That's not horrible. That's learning and growing. That's human, Skye.” He pulled her in to his chest, hugging her to him. “It sounds like this was a long, involved story, and I'm only getting bits and pieces. But I know you, and I know you did the right thing in the end. That makes you a good person Skye. And I wish you had someone other than me to help you get through this.”

“Why? You seem to be doing pretty well,” Skye joked, snaking her arms around his back.

“But I can't be there for you all the time. Not physically, for everything you need. And I really don't think Coulson and the others would...accept this.”

“Grant Ward, did you just proposition me?” Skye deadpanned, looking at him with a surprised look.

“What...no...that wasn't...I didn't mean...” he stammered, not sure how to fix this, fear spread all across his face. And a deep red blush.

Skye suddenly lost the shocked look and tried very hard not to laugh in his face. “Sorry, but your face....priceless. I knew what you meant. I just wanted to see if I could still make you blush after all this time.”

“Still a pain in my ass,” he quipped back. Changing the subject, he asked, “Coulson got hurt too? Surgery?” Ward questioned.

“Yeah, Mack chopped off his hand.”

“What?” Ward practically screeched.

“It was to save his life. Again, all tied back to my mother and her war. So, it's not enough that he's angry with me for May leaving. He's angry with me for losing his hand, too. So, it hasn't exactly been pleasant for me these last few weeks. Hence my trip for food. I needed to get out of the base for a while. Really, no one seems to want me there right now. Not Coulson. Mack doesn't trust me because I switched sides, and because I have powers. Bobbi and Hunter don't really talk to anyone right now. She's still recovering...”

“What about Fitz and Simmons?” Ward asked, not believing for a second that those two would turn their backs on Skye. But then again, he never would have guessed Coulson would and that May would leave her.

“Fitz is okay,” Skye said, smiling at the thought of him, and how he really was the only one she had back on base, even if he was preoccupied. “We chat sometimes. But he's too busy trying to find Jemma. She got sucked into a rock.”

“What?”

AOSAOS

At first they agreed to only meet out in semi-public. Parks mostly. Places that they were unlikely to be followed to or where they wouldn't be recognized. He actually took her to the zoo one afternoon. It was sweet and fun, and he bought her a stuffed otter because those cute little guys were her favorites. It was almost a date. It was almost as if they were dating. If they could date, that was. If they could just be Skye and Grant, instead of the SHIELD agent and the Hydra agent.

But they, one day while strolling through a park, hand in hand, Skye suddenly pulled him behind a tree and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that he should keep quiet. He nodded his head in understanding. She pointed around the tree towards the path they had just been on. He watched, pressed up against her, concealed as best they could behind a big oak tree, as two men passed by. It took a moment, but he recognized the shorter, white man as the British guy, Hunter, working with Coulson. The other, the tall black man that he figured to be Mack from what Skye had previously told him.

They appeared to be deep in a conversation, Hunter waving his arms around animatedly, the tall black guy, probably Mack, nodding and saying something here and there. Once they were past, Skye let out a breath that Ward hadn't even know she was keeping in.

“That was close. And unexpected,” he said quietly.

Skye nodded. “Hunter and Mack. I didn't think anyone else had left the base today. If they had seen us...” Skye met his eyes. “They can't know. Especially Hunter. He and Bobbi...well, he wants to kill you for what you did. If he knew I was with you...if he had seen you...this is getting dangerous.”

Ward's heart dropped. Was she saying she wanted to end this. “Are you saying...you want to stop?”

Skye shook her head. “No. I like seeing you. I'm just saying we need to rethink where we meet up. Maybe public places aren't so good. I don't know...”

Ward nodded, understanding. He didn't want to call this quits either. Whatever was going on between the two of them, he liked it. He liked spending time with her. He thought he may actually love her. Ending it would kill him. But what to do? “I have a place here in DC,” he said softly. “Actually, it's in Rosslyn,Virginia. It's not...no one knows about it. I promise. We can meet there? Or is that too much too soon?”

Skye thought about it for a minute. He was offering his one safe place to her, even knowing who she worked for. At any second she could turn on him, give that information to Coulson and they could come kill him. And yet he was trusting her with that information. And she trusted him. There was no way she'd give up that information, no matter who was asking.

“I think that might be for the best right now,” Skye told him. “I think we were lucky today. We might not be next time. If you don't mind me invading your personal space...”

Ward smiled at her. “I think you invaded some weeks ago,” he joked, leaning down and kissing her softly.

AOSAOS

“So, how's your beau?” Hunter asked casually as he and Mack caught up to Skye in the hallway outside the lab.

“My what?” Skye asked back quickly, a moment of fear running through her body, terrified that she and Grant had been seen and found out earlier.

“You're beau,” Hunter said again, wagging his eyebrows comically.

“You know, boyfriend, fellow, lover,” Mack started listing, a slight teasing in his tone, smile on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Skye tried to cover up.

“Oh come on Tremors,” Mack said. “You can't think that we're all that naive. Spending lots of time off base. Alone. Coming back with secret smiles and in a happy mood. Not talking about what you're doing when you come back. You're meeting someone on the outside. Lincoln perhaps?”

Skye was super thankful that they suspected Lincoln as her reason for leaving the base alone, and not who she really was meeting. However, allowing them to even think she was seeing someone was too dangerous. One encounter with Lincoln and the whole thing would be blown wide open, and then she'd also be in trouble for lying to everyone about a pretend relationship.

“Nope, sorry to disappoint,” she said back in her open and friendly voice. “Nothing going on on that front. Lincoln is just a friend. Who I haven't heard from in a few weeks.”

“Really?” Hunter asked, disappointed. “I really thought I was on to something there.” He leaned down and looked at Skye seriously. “Can you at least lie about it, please? See, I had a bet going with Bobbi, and I really don't want her to win this one. What say you? Take a hit for me and I'll owe you?” 

“Dude, I know now,” Mack said, smacking Hunter gently in the arm. “You can't lie to your ex-wife now, because that will mean I have to when she asks me for the truth.” Mack shuddered. “She'll use that look and it will all be over.”

“Oh, the bloody look works on you too?” Hunter asked. “I'm glad it's not just me, mate.”

“Guys, do I, uh, have to be here for this conversation?” Skye asked, backing away. “I brought back some reading material for Bobbi, so if you don't mind,” she cut off, gesturing toward the medical area, “I'm just gonna go and give it to her.”

As Hunter and Mack watched Skye walk away, Hunter said softly to his friend, “I still think she's hiding something off base.”

“Maybe. But there's nothing we can do about it until she decides to talk,” Mack reminded Hunter.

AOSAOS

They had decided that texting her an address was too risky. So Grant had written it down and had Skye memorize it. Then they had destroyed the piece of paper it was on. Skye did point out to him that it was probably useless, since she'd need to use some kind of GPS to find the place, thereby putting his address into her browser history anyway, but he told her which metro line to take and which stop to get off at.

As she got off the metro, she realized that even though Grant had told her which line and which stop, she had no idea how to get to his place from the station. 

“So this was stupid. I'm gonna have to GPS his address anyway so I know where to go from here,” Skye mumbled to herself.

“No you're not,” a voice said from in front of her. Skye looked up in recognition and smiled at Grant.

“I thought I was going to have to use GPS to find your place and then have a record of it in the browser history. Or just walk around aimlessly until some poor stranger takes pity on me and buys me a cup of coffee and gives me directions?”

Grant laughed. “I already thought of that, which is why I am here, meeting you, to show you the way.”

“Oh,” Skye said sheepishly. “Your way seems easier. And less likely to attract unwanted attention.” She sidled up to him and stood on her tip toes to reach up and give him a kiss. It was short and sweet. Neither of them were ready for anything more out in public.

They walked only a few blocks up from the metro station and made a left. Two more blocks and Grant stopped in front of a three-story end unit town home, with a one car garage. It had a small flight of stairs leading up to the front door on the second level. Grant gestured for her to go first, so she climbed the stairs and waited patiently for him to unlock the front door. He let her in first, and she got her first glimpse of what a home owned by Grant Ward would look like.

It was very open, walls very neutral. But decorated with an eclectic style of artwork and furniture. In the living room, a TV was mounted on a wall above a fireplace. Another wall was completely covered by floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books. The kitchen was open to both the dining room and living room, separated by counters and a bar top. Very updated and very neat and clean. The neatness was definitely her Grant.

“Upstairs there are two bedrooms and an office,” he said, coming up behind her to take her coat. As he put it in the front coat closet he continued to describe his place. “Down on the bottom level is the garage and a large bonus space that I use for a gym. I also have a pool table down there and a bar area for entertaining. Not that I entertain or anything...it all came with the town home when I bought it.”

“Well, we will definitely make use of that pool table,” Skye said innocently, and at Grant's look of embarrassment, face turning red, she realized how he had taken what she had said. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Grant. I meant for playing pool. I'm pretty good, if you remember.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” he said, having trouble making words, his mind still on what she had said about using the pool table. He would be lying if thoughts like that hadn't crossed his mind. But he would never tell her than, never risk whatever this is that they had started by talking about things that they might not be ready for or that might never happen. Instead, he moved to the kitchen to fix them lunch, saying, “Make yourself comfortable in the living room. Channel surf or something. I'll make us some sandwiches.”

Skye tried very hard not to laugh at his reaction. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or make him think that screwing on the pool table was out of the realm of possibility. It wasn't. Just maybe not this visit, or in the near future. But if he played his cards right....

Instead of sitting on the couch, Skye perused the bookshelves in the living room, taking in Grant's reading material. She had known he liked to read. He had done enough of it back when he was on the team and they were still living on the bus. But she had had no idea how much he had collected, or how wide ranging his topics were. There were classics, historical fiction, biographies, sci-fi, crime dramas, military books, and on the bottom two rows of one bookshelf, several books on psychology, trauma, and family dysfunction.

“They helped,” Grant said, scaring her into standing up quickly and looking guilty. He gestured to the section of books she was looking at. He had come into the living room silently. He placed the sandwiches on the coffee table and continued his explanation. “It's not like I could go to a therapist and tell them what happened. So, those books, they helped me understand and deal with what happened to me. How I was treated. Why I did the things I did. And they're helping me cope and learn to do better. To change myself.”

Skye walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a brief hug. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, and saw a little fear, mixed with hope. She understood. “I think they really have helped. You are different. Some of you is the same, like when you are attentive and listening, or blush when I make a sexual reference...” There he blushed again, and Skye smiled. “But you seem much more open than you used to be. Less stiff and robotic. And definitely more willing to have fun. The old you would never have taken me to the zoo, or to the playground to swing.”

“Is it a good change?” he asked, and Skye could hear the fear and hope that was reflected in his eyes.

“Oh yes. Definitely a good thing,” she smiled at him, then stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Sometimes she liked their height difference, but in moments like this, she found it annoying. She made a mental note to start wearing boots with higher heels. “I hope your sandwich making skills haven't been affected with this new change. I haven't had a decent sandwich in almost two years.”

“That is a tragedy,” Grant deadpanned. Then, before Skye to walk away and take a seat to eat, he grabbed her face and kissed her back, a bit longer and with a bit more passion. She responded in kind, sliding her hands up his neck and into his hair.

He pulled away first and pressed his forehead into hers. “Are we starting something here?” he whispered his question.

“Starting?” she whispered back. “I thought we had already started something six weeks ago.”

As they ate, they watched a documentary about the robber barons of the US. It wasn't something that Skye would normally have chosen or watched herself, but Grant really was a history buff. And the way this documentary was produced and directed made it more of a story, rather than just regurgitating facts, making it more readily enjoyable and easy for Skye to follow. She found herself getting sucked in to the lives of Vanderbilt, Carnegie, and Rockefeller.

“I never realized history could be so interesting,” Skye commented as the program went to a commercial. “If school had presented the information like this, or let me go out and find this on my own, I probably would have tried harder and not dropped out in 10th grade.”

“I doubt I ever learned anything useful in school, either,” Grant admitted. “Most of what I know of history I found out myself by watching shows like this or reading. Talking to people. Information is useless if you don't find it yourself or aren't interested in the subject matter. It's also helpful to get different viewpoints, and that's not something schools generally offer.”

“Is that why you read so many books to try to help yourself get better? Trying to see it from different perspectives?”

Grant nodded.

Skye was quiet for a bit, but couldn't seem to sit still. Grant had learned back when they were all on the Bus together that this was a sure sign that Skye wanted to ask a question but was unsure if she should due to not knowing how it would be received.

“Just ask it, Skye,” Grant pushed. “I promise I'll try to answer.”

“No, it's nothing bad, or personal or anything...I guess I was just wondering if you thought there might be anything in those books that could help me, too?” Skye forced out, clearly uncomfortable and maybe a little afraid to ask.

Grant got up and went over to his bookshelf. He took a moment to locate a specific book and removed it from the shelf. He came back to the couch and handed it to Skye. “This one. It deals with how to cope and heal from toxic childhood. I think you might find it informative, for both of our stories. Take it, and take your time reading it.”

Grant watched Skye smile, clearly relieved that he wasn't going to press or force her to talk about anything. She flipped through the book quickly. “Yeah, okay. Thanks. It might take a while to get through this, with work and all...but I'll get it back as soon as I can. Thank you.”

“No rush, Skye. Take your time to get the full benefit of it, okay?” he said gently, reaching out and squeezing her hand. “If you have any questions or anything you want to talk about, just ask. I'm not going to judge you on anything. I just want to help.”

Skye leaned into him, her way of telling him how much she appreciated this, and him. They were silent for a while after that, once again becoming engrossed in the documentary on TV.

AOSAOS

Meeting up at Grant's place actually turned out to be the best thing they could have done. It was away from prying eyes, from cameras, from accidental observation. Grant was always prepared to make her a well thought out sandwich. And when they weren't in the mood, he had amassed a large number of take out and delivery menus. And Netflix had become their new best friend. Skye didn't have to plan her away time so meticulously so that it only fell on days no one else was leaving so there was no chance of being caught. Neither had realized that they hadn't actually been relaxed all those times they had met up before. Both too worried about being seen and caught by the people they were hiding this from to really focus on the other. But now, secluded away in Grant's town home, they could just be Grant and Skye. Two people slowly getting to know each other again and possibly falling in love.

Skye could not believe how much of his past Grant was telling her. He had become an open book, willing to share pretty much everything that had happened to him. He had told her about his family, the abuse, both physical and emotional, from his parents and older brother. About how afraid and angry it had made him. About how it had made him feel powerless and worthless. And how that made him easy prey for Garrett, who turned out to be worse that his parents and brother combined.

“I was nothing, when Garrett got to me. I had no sense of self, no self-esteem, no feeling of belonging. It made it easy for him to manipulate me. And he knew it,” Grant told her one afternoon as they relaxed on the couch, her feet in his lap. He gently rubbed them to keep his hands busy as he spoke.

“I'm sorry,” Skye said sympathetically. “And I'm sorry you had no idea how screwed up that was, that you had nothing good to compare it to, to tell you that it was wrong and supremely bad.”

“Yeah, that's the worst part. My family made me nothing, left me hollow and hopeless. And then Garrett comes in and fills me up with being this...this monster, this super spy and agent...and I had no idea how wrong it was.” Grant took a minute, rubbing his eyes, and Skye knew he was trying to push away tears, though she made no comment about it. She just waited for him to be ready to talk again. Or change the subject. Whatever he needed. “Living in the system couldn't have been much better,” Grant finally said.

Skye shrugged. “It was rough at times. For me, the worst part was not knowing anything about why I was there. That, and being bounced around so much. Now, I know why, and it doesn't seem so bad, now. But back then, I just thought there was something wrong with me, that I was either bad or unlovable or something.”

“Definitely not unlovable,” Grant reassured her, smiling. “Or a bad person. I'm sorry no one took the time to make sure you had the support you needed to get rid of those thoughts.”

“Oh, they sent me to shrinks all the time,” Skye admitted, smiling slyly. “But I was very good at talking around everything. Or lying. So I never got the help I needed then. Now, I look back and realize how stupid I was. One of those therapists probably could have helped me. I guess I just didn't understand, or thought I didn't deserve help or something. That I had caused everything that happened to me. So I didn't talk about it because I was afraid they would tell me it was my fault.”

“You didn't deserve anything that happened to you, any more than I did,” Grant told her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. Skye went willingly, adjusting herself on the couch so she was snuggled up to him, his arm around her shoulders. “Did anything happen to you in the orphanage, or any of those foster homes?”

Skye new immediately what Grant was asking. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it, but since Grant had been sharing some of his darker times, she felt she owed him a bit of her past. “A little. Not at the orphanage. As far as that place went, the only problem was that there was too many kids and not enough adults to make sure every kid got enough attention. But a few of my foster homes...well...I did have some physical injuries. And some emotional ones.”

Grant hugged her close. “I'm sorry,” he said, knowing there wasn't much he could say to make it okay for her. He wished she had never had to go through all this, but he couldn't change the past just by wishing.

“The bruises and broken bones didn't even bother me. They still don't. It was the psychological stuff that really got to me. Being told I wasn't worth much, that no one loved me, that I would never amount to anything...that hurt much worse. Because I had no way to prove otherwise...I had been dumped at the orphanage so I always thought that if my parents didn't even want me, then no one would, so what all these people were saying was true.”

“Not true,” Grant reassured her adamantly. “You just hadn't found the right people yet.”

“Oh, I know that now. It's still hard, sometimes, to make that voice in my head go away. But it's there less. Or was...” Skye trailed off.

“Until everyone found out about your powers?” Grant prodded.

Skye nodded against him. “Yeah. It just made all the insecurities about my place come out. And when only Fitz seemed to accept it all, it just made me think that maybe I'd been wrong, you know? And now, with May leaving and not even talking to me about it. And how Coulson's been acting...I was always a bit wary of May and how it would turn out between us. But Coulson? I never thought I'd ever be questioning our relationship and whether or not he cared about me.”

Grant nodded his understanding. “I always thought Garrett was the only one who cared about me. That I had found my place in the world by his side. Same as you and Coulson. But, what I've come to realize is that Garrett was only using me to further his own agenda. He didn't care about me, except when it helped him. Coulson's different, though. I do know he truly cares about you. He once admitted to me that he thinks of you as his daughter. Whatever is in his head right how is affecting how he treats you. But it isn't you. It's him. One day he'll wake up and start apologizing profusely. And then let you get away with everything again, like he used to.”

“I didn't get away with everything,” Skye argued.

Grant smirked. “Yes you did. You've always been Coulson's favorite. May's too, if you can believe it.”

Skye reached up to tickle him, ending the serious conversation. She'd had enough of that today. “I didn't get away with everything,” she reiterated, making him understand that if he didn't agree with her, albeit jokingly, she wouldn't stop the tickling.

“Okay, okay, you got into as much trouble with Coulson as the rest of us,” Grant told her.

Skye immediately stopped tickling him and smiled broadly. “You betcha.” She checked her watch to know how much time she still had before she was due back at base. “I still have a few hours before I have to leave. Wanna play a few rounds of Battleship?”

Grant chuckled. “You mean lose? Yeah, my ego can take a beating. I'll go get the game.”

AOSAOS

“Have you seen Skye...I mean Daisy?” Hunter asked, coming into Bobbi's quarters without knocking. Bobbi looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head. She returned her attention to the book, not saying a word. “She told me she would run a search for Ward using some computer program to track supplies he'd most likely buy and widespread video surveillance....” Hunter broke off, seeing Bobbi wasn't even remotely interested. “Hey, Bob? You okay?” he asked softly, moving over to her bed so he could take a seat next to her.

“I'm fine, Hunter,” Bobbi replied back evenly, not even looking up from her book.

“Then look at me please?” Hunter pleaded. “So we can have a real conversation?”

Bobbi huffed and put down the book she had been reading. “Why? So I can listen to you spout off about how you're going to go after Ward as soon as anyone has a lead? While I'm stuck here in this bed, in this room, and can't do a damn thing to help?”

“Bob...”

“No, it's fine. I get it. I'm injured and I need to recuperate and then build myself back up again.”Bobbi pushed her blonde hair back off her face and scrunched up her nose a bit, trying not to get upset or bitter. “It would just be nice if you at least waited until I was better so I could either go with you, or so that I wouldn't worry or feel guilty about it anymore.”

“Guilty? What do you have to feel so bloody guilty about? I'm the one who let my pride get in the way so I wasn't paying attention and let you get kidnapped. I'm the one who didn't get there in time,” Hunter said softly, taking on all the blame. Again. 

“Hunter,” Bobbi said gently, trying to soothe him. “It wasn't your fault. And you saved me, remember? You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“That was probably the scariest moment of my life. Or series of moments. I was so afraid I was going to lose you, love. I need to get Ward so that it can never happen again.”

“I understand. I just wish I could help. But I'm stuck in here with nothing to do and no way to do anything.”

“Well, the doctors say that you can probably be up and about in a few days, if your next round of tests goes well. And then you can start moving around more, rehabbing more, and joining in more activities,” Hunter said encouragingly, leaning over and kissing her briefly on the lips. “It's a start, and you better believe I'm gonna bloody be there by your side every day.”

“Until you go off to put a bullet in Ward,” Bobbi pointed out.

“Gotta bloody find the bastard first,” Hunter reminded her. “Which brings me back to my original question...have you seen Daisy? I can't find her anywhere on base.”

“That's because she's not on base,” Bobbi told him. “She came by a little while ago and asked if I needed anything from the outside world. Seems she was taking the afternoon and getting out of here for a while.”

“Did she say if she'd started that program for me to try to find Ward?”

Bobbi shook her head. “She didn't say anything about Ward. I also didn't ask, so I don't know. And I don't know when she'll be back. I got the impression she was going to be gone for several hours and wouldn't be back until tonight.”

“Did she say where she was going?” Hunter questioned. “Maybe she got a lead and is checking it out?”

“By herself?” Bobbi said incredulously. “Daisy's smarter than that. She knows better than to take on Ward herself. No, I think she just needed some time to herself away from everyone. I mean, you've seen the looks people keep giving her. Hell, you give her the looks, too. Even I do, sometimes, I admit. Must be hard for her to be around it all, all day, every day.”

“What looks? I don't look at her any differently since she decided to change her name,” Hunter said indignantly, pretending to not understand what Bobbi was implying.

“Hunter,” Bobbi said exasperated. “I'm not talking about her name change. Coulson seems to be the only one having a problem remembering that. I'm talking about the other thing...her having powers and how she left us for a while and joined the Inhumans who turned out to be not so nice people.”

“Hey, I don't think all those Inhumans turned out to be bad people. I don't think Daisy is a bad person for wanting to know her family. And I don't look at her any different because of how it all went down,” Hunter argued adamantly.

“Yes you do. We all do. Looks of fear, or looks of anger. Sometimes even disgust or hate. We all do it,” Bobbi admitted, being one of the only few to be able to accept and voice that knowledge. “I get why she needs some alone time. I'm so sick of all the looks of pity everyone gives me.”

“Did she tell you where she was going?”

“No. And I didn't pry and ask. I just told her that I would appreciate some new reading material, particularly some entertainment magazines, and some good chocolate bars. She said she'd bring me back some things.”

Hunter lay down next to Bobbi, deciding to take a break from the Ward hunt and spend some time with his ex wife. “Do you get the feeling that Daisy is hiding something?”

“Hmm why do you say that?” Bobbi asked, leaning in and snuggling up to Hunter.

Hunter accepted his ex-wife's snuggling and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, laying his head on hers. “She doesn't hang around with us anymore. She doesn't play video games with us, or watch movies anymore. She goes off base a lot now, alone. This is what? The fourth time in less than two weeks? What could she possibly be doing with all that time alone out there?”

“You think she has a secret?”

“Don't you?”

“Maybe she's meeting up with other Inhumans from Afterlife and is trying to recruit them? That's not exactly something she could do on base. Or with a backup team of SHIELD agents with guns. They wouldn't trust her or her motives if she brought anyone else. Have you asked Coulson if he knows what she is doing?” Bobbi suggested, trying to think logically and steer Hunter into safe territory.

Hunter shook his head. “No. It's not like the guy has been approachable lately, either. What with losing his hand, and then losing May...the man's become a fortress, totally impenetrable and unable to have a conversation with.”

“I'm sure whatever Daisy is doing out in the real world is nothing big or dangerous. She's smart, she knows the score,” Bobbi said, trying to be the voice of reason and sanity with her ex-husband. Sometimes, it was a very hard thing to do. When Hunter got something like this into his head, he was like a dog with a bone...all ahead, not stopping him. No matter how invasive or ridiculous his theory or ideas were. Bobbi had learned that it was sometimes better to stop him bluntly as soon as possible, instead of being understanding and letting him talk it out. However, it was beginning to look like she'd gotten to this too late this time.

“But going off on her own so much? I first thought she was seeing someone behind our backs. That Lincoln bloke. I asked her about it, and she denied it. But maybe she was lying? Or, do you think she's seeing someone else? Someone she doesn't want us to meet or know about? Or doesn't want them to know what she does?”

“Well, if she is seeing someone, it won't last very long. They can't know what she does. It's too risky. So it won't turn into anything serious and we don't have to worry about it,” Bobbi reminded him. “And if it really is Lincoln, it might be him that doesn't want to be open about it, since he isn't at all comfortable with SHIELD after everything that happened.”

“I still vote Lincoln. I don't think Daisy has any qualms about lying to me on this subject. And do you remember the google eyes she gave him before?” Hunter pressed, not willing to give up his theory.

“Look, Daisy's an adult. Whatever she is doing out there, alone, with or without a guy, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. If she isn't talking about it, it's because she's not ready to, or doesn't want to. I'm sure it's nothing bad or dangerous,” Bobbi tried to end the conversation before Hunter brought up more theories.

“Or it's because she knows it's bad or goes against regulations and she doesn't want to be caught,” Hunter said ominously.

AOSAOS

“I want a pet,” Skye said from behind her book. Grant looked up from his book and turned his head to look at her. Her face was still hidden behind her book as she lay on the couch, head propped up on one arm rest, feet in his lap at the other end.

“A pet?” he questioned, not sure he heard her correctly.

“Yes,” Skye confirmed, putting her book down on her lap. “I've never had one before and I think I would like one. It might help me feel better. I'm reading this book,” she raised it briefly, and then put it back down, “and in it the main character has a pet that is like great comfort therapy for her. I was thinking maybe I need something like that in my life. I've never had it.”

“Hmm,” Grant commented back. “I can understand that. I had a dog once...” He trailed off, thoughts of Buddy making him sad and angry at the same time. 

“You did?” Skye asked, never having heard him talk about this before. “When? Were you a kid?”

“Teenager. Garrett left me with a dog, when he left me in the woods for those few years. Buddy.”

“What happened to Buddy?”

“Garrett shot him to teach me a lesson,” Grant said softly. 

Skye could hear the deep pain in his voice and got angry with herself for bringing this up. “Hey, Grant,” she said softly, getting up off the couch and then sitting back right next to him. “I'm sorry I brought this up. If it's too hard for you...we don't have to get a pet, okay?”

“No, no. It's okay. I just...not a dog. I don't think I could...”

“That's okay. I don't think we're in a position to be able to take care of a dog right now anyway. I was thinking more like a fish.”

“A fish?” Grant questioned,making a face. “Really?”

“Yeah. I was thinking one of those bright Betta fish. Single pet. Smaller aquarium. I read somewhere that they have big personalities and can actually recognize faces and voices. That might be cool.” Skye grinned, speaking faster as she got more excited about the idea. “And probably hard for us to screw up, too. I'd have to keep it here though. I'm not sure it would do well on base. Or if Coulson would even let me have one.”

Grant thought it over for a moment. “Sure. Wanna go get one now?” He was so happy to see the wide smile that nearly split Skye's face. The first real smile she'd shown since before he had betrayed them and their lives had all went to hell in a hand basket. A true, genuine, Skye smile. He knew then he'd finally started making the right decisions, including getting a pet with her.

And that is how Grant Ward found himself inside a PetSmart, pushing a shopping cart, as his girlfriend loaded it up with the necessities for a single, solitary fish. One single, solitary, spoiled fish, he amended, as Skye added almost every kind of food there was for Betta fish into the cart. And several decorations, plants, and even what looked like a tiny mirror. Once they had everything they new they needed, Skye led him over to the display of Betta fish so they could choose one. He had had no idea how many different kinds there were, as well as how colorful they could be. But, true to the nature of his girlfriend, she pushed all the pretty, big, bright ones in front aside and reached back to pull out a cup with at small, dark, and skinny one.

At his questioning look she said, “These others are all going to get sold. This one,” she said, putting the fish in front of his face, “well, she probably won't. Because she's not so bright and flashy. So she'll sit here, waiting...not getting chosen...I kinda know what that is like, and it sucks.”

Grant put his arm around Skye. “You get whichever one you want. I understand. And I bet, as soon as you give this one some good care, she'll be bright and happy and flashy too.” He paused and then looked harder at the fish. “How do you know it's a female? What, did you study on the way over here? You become a fish expert now?”

Skye smirked. “Says so on the cup,” she said, pointing to the label.

AOSAOS

On the planned seventh visit to Grant's place, he had asked if she could arrange her time away from the base to be dinnertime. Skye told him she didn't think that would be a problem, and arranged for a Friday night off. She didn't tell him she wasn't due back until Saturday at 2pm when she called to confirm their plans. Skye knew where she was in this relationship, but she wasn't sure where Grant was yet. They hadn't had “the talk” yet, and Skye did not want to presume anything. This way, if he wanted her to stay, she could. And if it wasn't something he wanted, then she wouldn't look foolish. But she packed a bag with a few things she would need, the shampoo and body wash he loved to smell. A toothbrush. Clean clothes for the next day. A box of condoms just in case.

She was hoping to sneak out, not wanting to explain to anyone why she had an overnight bag with her. No one knew she was taking the night off except Coulson and she had just informed him she was going to hang at a hotel with a pool for the evening. She just needed some alone time. He had nodded, as if he understood, and didn't ask too many questions. But the others? She knew if she was caught it would be a game of 20 questions, and she was so not ready for that.

No such luck. As she rounded a corner, almost to the exit, she ran into Hunter. Great. Why couldn't it have at least been Bobbi. She wouldn't have pressed Skye. But Hunter? The man lived for drama and soap opera life. She often wondered who was the strong, stoic man, and who was the gossipy little woman in their relationship.

“Goin' somewhere?” he asked casually, nodding his head in the direction of her overnight bag.

Skye nodded once. “Yeah. A night away, alone, with my thoughts,” she said quickly, trying to go around him. No such luck, again, when Hunter reached out and stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Where? And with whom? Is Bobbi going? Is this a girls night out? Because I'm not okay with that. Bobbi's been pushing to get out of here for a while, but she isn't ready yet, and I don't want to have to...”

“Geez, no, Hunter. I am going alone. To sit by a heated pool and read a trashy novel, okay?” Skye shot back, trying to shake him off.

“Again, alone? You've been going off base a lot lately. You meeting someone secret? You can tell me,” Hunter grinned at her lasciviously, hoping she would divulge some dirty secret tryst. So she decided to give him what he wanted.

“Yep, you got me. Hunter, I'm meeting Grant Ward for some hot, dirty, secret sex in a tawdry motel outside of town,” Skye deadpanned.

She watched as Hunter's face turned a dark red in embarrassment and horror. “Well, if you didn't want to bloody tell me the truth all you had to do was tell me to mind my own bloody business. No need to lie and work me up. Thanks for putting THAT image in my head! Bloody hell,” he cried, walking away, shaking his head.

Skye had learned early on in life that sometimes the truth worked best because it could be so unbelievable. She smirked after him, then turned and left the base, laughing to herself about how easy it was to wind up Hunter.

Skye never took a company vehicle to her meetings with Grant, not now that they met at his town home, or before when they had met in public. SHIELD vehicles were tracked, and there was no way she wanted anyone to know what was going on. So in the past two and a half months she had gotten well acquainted with DC's metro system. She even had a hidden metro card that she used just for trips to meet him, paid for by Grant, not SHIELD, so it couldn't be tracked. She went into the nearest station and hopped her line. She never went directly to where they were meeting, especially now that it was his home. She usually just rode around for about an hour, just in case she had a tail. She didn't think Coulson was putting one on her, but she wasn't sure. She hadn't been able to make anyone, but the point was that they shouldn't be made. So she was cautious each and every time. She'd wait and ride around until she found the perfect moment to blend into a huge crowd and make her way out and to another station, where she'd jump on the metro again and finally make her way to Grant. Today was no exception.

Almost 2 hours after she left the base she arrived at his townhouse and let herself in. He had given her a key the first time they met here. He didn't greet her, which was a bit strange. He was always waiting in the living room or kitchen for her. She dropped her overnight bag and walked around, looking for him. He wasn't downstairs. Her next step was to go up the stairs, and make her way to his bedroom. Once inside, she could faintly hear the sounds of a shower running. Bathroom. That's where he was. Skye stepped over to the mostly closed door and said, “Grant, it's just me.”

“Almost done. Just make yourself at home,” he called back to her.

They didn't do take out that night. Grant was cooking. This was why he had asked her for dinner. Shrimp linguine with a butter garlic sauce. Skye thought she had died and went to heaven. She had missed his cooking. They usually met during lunch time or early afternoon. This was the first real dinner they had enjoyed together. Over dinner, he mentioned the bag she had tried to hide behind the curtains. Yeah, she should have known she couldn't pull one over on a fellow spy. So she came clean about how long exactly she had free from the base. 

“So, you want to stay?” Grant asked, not giving anything away.

“Uh, if it's okay with you...” Skye said, not reading him.

Grant smiled at her. “Of course. I was actually kinda hoping you would soon.”

Skye grinned back. “I think we're on the same page in this.”

Grant nodded back. “Definitely. Wine, a dessert, and a good movie tonight.”

They ended up drinking two bottles of wine, smearing each other playfully with chocolate cake, and not bothering with a movie. They decided trying to clean each other of chocolate cake was a better idea. Which led to an even better idea in the bedroom. And he had been prepared too, so Skye leaving her bag downstairs in the living room was not an issue. 

AOSAOS

A beam of light came through the crack in the shades, landing right across the side of Grant Ward's face. The light disturbed his eye, heated up his skin, waking him up much earlier than he had planned. At first he was a bit disoriented. Why was he sleeping on this side of his bed? Why was is face smushed into dark hair? Very soft and nicely scented hair. Why was there a body pressed up against his? Why was his left arm numb? He leaned up and over a bit and it all came crashing back into his mind.

Skye. She was asleep in his bed. On what is normally the side he sleeps on. Back pressed up against him. Her soft breath hitting the arm he had underneath her. He reached over with his other arm and pulled some of her dark hair off her cheek and off her face, to get a better look. Yeah, that was Skye, still asleep with him in his bed.

Last night had really happened.

Grant looked over her at the alarm clock he had on the end table on her side. It read 6:43am. Later than he usually woke up. And he figured probably later than Skye was used to as well. However, since neither had anything they had to do that morning, he decided to take advantage and sleep in. 

He lay back very carefully, making sure not to disturb Skye. There was another reason he planned to stay in bed for a while, despite his normal morning routine. He knew Skye hadn't been sleeping well for a long time now. He did not want to wake her up if she was sleeping peacefully. And truthfully, the thought of just lying quietly with her in his arms was very appealing. So, he snuggled up to her back and sighed contentedly. Soon, he was asleep again himself.

The next thing Grant knew, someone was elbowing him in the nose. “Ouch,” he said, grabbing his throbbing nose. “What the hell...”

“Oh, Grant, sorry!” Skye cried, turning to him. “I woke up and I wasn't in my bed so I kinda freaked for a second and sat up too quickly. Are you okay? Here, let me look. It's not bleeding is it?”

Grant took his hand away from his nose and looked down at it quickly. No blood. “Nah, I think I'm okay. You didn't hit it that hard. Just startled me awake. It's okay.” He looked over to her to reassure her, and was met with Skye wearing a worried glance. And nothing else. The blankets had slipped down and evidence of what happened last night was front and center. He couldn't look away. She really was beautiful.

Skye caught his eye roaming and then realized she had nothing covering her top. She gave him a dirty look and pulled a sheet up to cover her. “Perv,” she joked at him. “Here I am, worried I broke your nose, and all you can do is stare at my naked chest.”

“Well, you know, it was at my eye level...” His eyes danced in amusement. “And it is such a gorgeous chest.”

Before Skye could form a good comeback, her stomach growled loudly. She turned red in embarrassment, while Grant chuckled.

“Someone seems hungry,” he said, leaning in to peck her lips gently. “We might need to feed that monster stomach before we do any other activity this morning.”

“You offering to cook?” she asked, batting her eyes playfully.

Ward smiled. “Sure, what'll it be?”

“Hmm...lobster mac and cheese?” she asked hopefully.

“How about scrambled eggs and toast?” he suggested instead. 

“Sure,” she replied, watching him climb out of bed and pull on some plaid pajama bottoms, then make make his way towards the bedroom door, Skye called out before he reached it. “Don't forget, make sure the eggs...”

“Are browned and a little crusty.” Ward turned back and smiled at her. “I remember.” With that, he left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Skye to scrounge around for something to wear.

AOSAOS

Skye joined Grant in the kitchen, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Grant smirked at her look, checking her over. “So we've reached the clothes stealing milestone in this relationship?”

Skye shrugged. “Left my overnight bag out in the living room. I needed something to wear.” She took a seat on one of the counter bar stools, watching him cook. “Besides, I used to steal your clothes back before. You should just expect it now.”

Grant chuckled. “True. Do you still have my SHIELD Academy t-shirt? The dark gray one?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah. And your black SHIELD sweatshirt. And your red one.”

“What did you do? Raid my bunk after I was arrested?”

“Hey, I'm not that insensitive!” Skye replied, indignant. “I stole those things before you were discovered as a Hydra agent, I'll have you know.”

Grant laughed. “Do you plan to give them back?”

“No. I like them. They're mine now.” Skye jumped off the stool and went around the counter into the kitchen with him. She could tell he was almost done cooking, so she reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out two plates and two mugs. She left them for him near the stove, then returned to her stool.

“I know I probably have no right to ask...but do you know what Coulson and SHIELD did with all my stuff that was in my bunk? Some of that stuff was kinda...personal and sentimental and...”

“I have it,” Skye said quickly, cutting him off. “I went in there and took it all. I have it somewhere safe. I'll get it for you next time, if you want.”

“You took my stuff and kept it? You didn't burn it?” he asked incredulously, handing her a plate with eggs and setting a mug of coffee down for her.

Skye nodded. “It just felt...like something I had to do, you know? I was so angry and hurt, but I still cared, you know? And it just didn't feel right to let anyone else go through your things. So I snuck in and boxed it all up one night before anyone else could. And I stashed it somewhere safe.”

Grant couldn't believe it. Even after all that he'd done to her, she still cared back then to keep his things safe and private. He was touched, and knew he was with the right person. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks,” he said, trying not to let too much emotion show. “That means a lot to me.”

They ate then in companionable silence, both lost in their thoughts. 

Grant broke the silence. “So, I've been waiting for you to bring this up for a while now, but since you haven't...have you decided which name you want to use? I just want to make sure that I'm calling you what you want, not just what I remember or is convenient.”

Skye shrugged. “I guess. I've been using Daisy Johnson. I mean, it is my birth name. And I feel like I owe my father for saving my life. It's the name he wanted me to have, so I think I should at least use it. Plus, Skye wasn't exactly working well for me. Skye was the one who nobody wanted. The one who no one wanted to be with or who pushed them away. So, maybe I should just become someone different and maybe it will be better.”

Grant thought for a moment and then replied, “Not to try to influence you at all, but I wanted to be with Skye. I know it may not have seemed that way, but you made me so conflicted back then. But if you want to change that to Daisy, then you are Daisy. I would just like to know because I've been calling you Skye and you haven't corrected me. Not once. I've been calling you by the wrong name.”

“But Skye is who you like. You just said...”

“No, you're the person I fell in love with. Not a name. You, the person. That person doesn't change if your name does. Yes, I said I wanted to be with Skye. Because that was your name back then. Your name now is Daisy. I'll still be here if you want me to call you...” Grant trailed off at the look of confusion on her face. “What? What did I say?”

Skye looked at him, a little shocked. “You're in love with me?”

Grant smirked. “Yeah, well, I thought that part was obvious.”

Skye gave him a shy smile. “No...I don't know...sometimes you need to really hit me over the head with things like this for me to see it and believe it.”

Grant took her head in his hands, making sure their eyes met. “I love you. Skye or Daisy, it is you. I love you. Believe that.” 

Tears started to well up in Skye's eyes. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his body, pressing her head into his chest. It was a bit awkward, them sitting on bar stools, but it worked. “I love you, too,” she whispered into his chest. “I always have.” He heard it, though, and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, stroking her hair.

“Changing your name doesn't make you a different person,” he reassured her. 

“What if I cut my hair?” she joked.

“Nope, still you,” he said back.

A few moments later, Skye let go and pulled away. She turned back to her plate to finish her breakfast. Grant watched her for another moment, just to make sure she was okay. When she asked for more, he was convinced that she was okay with her decision. As he was getting her more eggs, she said to him, “Your name doesn't define you either, you know. Just because your last name is Ward doesn't mean you are anything like your father or your brother.”

“Hmm....but I did do some terrible things. I betrayed people. Killed people,” he said sadly.

“Yes, but you did it because you were convinced you were helping the person who you thought loved and cared for you. I may not have killed anyone, but I certainly betrayed people for the same reason. If you expect people to forgive me, then they need be able to forgive you, too. And if you expect me to forgive myself, well then...you need to take your own advice.”

“Still doesn't make it right,” Grant said softly, sadly.

“No,” Skye said, shaking her head. “It doesn't. And it doesn't excuse it. What it does do is give you a reason to want and hopefully earn forgiveness and redemption.” She leaned back in towards Grant, trying to capture his eyes. “I forgive you for what you did. I believe that you can turn it all around and be that good man I always thought you were. You're making progress right now, just talking it out with me.”

“Do you really think I could get that forgiveness from the others?” Grant asked, a bit of hope seeping into his voice, despite trying to keep it out.

Skye shrugged. “I don't know. I'm not sure they are even able to forgive me right now. It will be a long road with most of them. And they also have to be open to seeing it from your perspective as well as looking into themselves and their faults. Nothing is black and white anymore.”

“I want you to know, I forgave you for shooting me last year almost as soon as it happened,” Grant said earnestly, taking Skye's hands and giving them a squeeze. “It really made me look at what I had done to you, that you would have that much anger and hate towards me...I'm so sorry I did that to you. I thought what I had done was right, and it just never occurred to me that I was taking it too far, pushing too much, or...”

“I didn't hate you. I never hated you,” Skye cut him off. 

“You didn't?” he asked, almost not believing it.

“No. I was angry at first, but it quickly morphed into hurt. I was hurt beyond anything I had ever felt. Because my best friend turned out to be a traitor and had killed people. Friends.” She stared into his eyes so he could see the truth in hers. “Because the man I had fallen in love with turned out to be a traitor. I was heartbroken.”

“I wish there was something I could say or do...I know that I can never make up for that, never make that go away,” Grant apologized softly, reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes that had begun to form at her previous statement.

Skye smiled. “I think the fact that we are both able to acknowledge this and talk about it and work through it together is enough.” She kissed him gently on the lips. “And this is probably a conversation we should have had before last night, huh?”

Grant laughed. “Maybe. But I don't think not having this conversation first diminished anything last night.” 

“No. Last night was great,” Skye confirmed with a cheeky smile. “Definitely want many repeats.”

Grant laughed louder this time. “I'm sure we can arrange that. But seriously...Skye or Daisy, you'll still be you. I just want to call you by the name you want to use.”

Skye thought about it for a moment and then said, “I want to be Skye with you. Daisy just seems wrong. And, if I'm honest with myself, I'm not sure it is right for me.”

“They why use it at all?” Grant questioned.

“I don't know, really,” Skye shrugged. “Except maybe because somewhere along the way I got the feeling everyone expected it of me. Like, 'Hey, you found your name, so now you're gonna use it, right?' I'm just not sure it is me. I chose Skye because it felt right. Daisy just feels...not exactly wrong, but uncomfortable. Like I'm playing a role, a character, in someone else's life. Like I'm wearing someone else's shoes and they match my dress, but they're too small or something.”

“Okaaaaayyyyy,” Grant said after a moment, trying to make sense of what she had just said. “I'm not sure I understand all that, but if you want to be Skye, then that is what I'll call you. And if you ever want to change that in the future, I'll go along with that as well.”

AOSAOS

Daisy was lounging on one of the couches in the common room, reading a book, when Mack walked in. He had thought the room was empty, the better to play video games, and was very surprised to find Daisy there. She wasn't one to spend a lot of time lately in the common areas of the base, preferring the solitude of her quarters.

“Hey, Tremors,” Mack greeted friendly. “What brings you out into the common room?” 

Daisy looked up over her book at him and made a face. “You know my room is right next to Bobbi's, right? We share a wall.”

“Ah, enough said,” Mack said knowingly. He grabbed some water from the refrigerator and then moved over to Daisy. He tapped her legs so she'd swing them off the couch, giving him a seat. He then offered her one of the bottles of water. “Kinda sucks, having that thrown in your face, doesn't it?”

“Having what thrown in my face?” Daisy asked, folding the page down in her book to mark her place. She then uncapped the water and took a sip, thanking Mack with a nod.

“You know,” Mack said, suddenly turning red. “Having someone to...well...”

“Oh,” Daisy said, pretending to just be catching on. “You're talking about sex, right?”

Mack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, um, is there any way to get out of this conversation now?”

Daisy shrugged. “You brought it up.”

“And desperately wishing I hadn't,” Mack admitted. “I was just trying to embarrass Hunter and Bobbi. Not myself.”

Daisy let out a soft, short laugh. “I'm here because they are loud. Not because I am jealous. Not everyone lives the monk life like you.”

“Okay, that is way too much information for me,” Mack said, turning red again. “I don't even what to know what you are implying. Though Hunter will be thrilled to know that you're...” He stopped talking when he saw Daisy's displeased face. “You know what? Never mind. I don't want to dig my own grave.”

“Why does Hunter care about my sex life anyway?” Daisy asked, staring Mack down.

Mack shrugged. “It's Hunter? Does he need a reason to be annoying or nosy? Anyway, I don't want to know about what you do when...well...”

Daisy shrugged again. “If you don't want to know, don't bring it up,” she suggested.

“Change of subject,” Mack stated, trying to move away from the current topic. “Wanna play a game?” 

“Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do.”

“Gee, thanks,” Mack said, getting up and going to the cabinet that held all their board games. He perused through, and pulled out one of his childhood favorites. “How about Battleship?”

“Not that one,” Daisy said automatically. “I don't play that one anymore.”

“Why? Lost too many times?” Mack taunted. “C'mon, let's see how well you strategically think.”

“No, Mack. I don't play that one. You can pick another. Any other. But I won't play that game again.”

“Oh come on Tremors. What are you? Afraid?”

Daisy got up from the couch, grabbed her book, and started to leave. “No thanks.” As she reached the door to the common room, she almost ran over Fitz in her haste to leave. She stopped for a second to apologize. When Fitz, noticed her upset face, and Mack's clueless one, asked her if she wanted to stick around and play a game with them, hoping to find out what had just happened and help is friends fix it.

“Not anymore. I'll see you later,” Daisy said as politely as she could and left the common room, hoping that Hunter and Bobbi had finally given it a rest so that she could have some peace and quiet by herself.

After Daisy had left, Fitz turned to Mack and asked, “What happened to her right now?” 

Mack held up the Battleship game. “All I did was ask her if she wanted to play this.”

Fitz made a face, instantly understanding what had happened. “Yeah, Daisy doesn't play that game anymore. Ever. It's a sore spot for her.”

“Battleship is a sore spot? How?” Mack asked, disbelieving.

Fitz sat down on the couch that Daisy had just vacated and said softly, “She used to play all the time. With Ward. Since he...well...she refuses to play anymore.”

Mack's face fell. “I had no idea. And I just made fun of her for it...I should go and apologize,” he said, realizing he had hurt his partner's feelings.

“I wouldn't,” Fitz quickly replied. “Talking about it will probably make it worse. Just don't bring it up again. And maybe hide that game. I have no idea how it got in there. I made sure not to include it on the list of games.”

“I brought it from my parents' home last time I went to visit,” Mack admitted. “I didn't know. I'll keep it in my room and return it to my parents next time I have leave to go see them.” Mack pulled out another game. “How about we see if Hunter and Bobbi are up for a game of Monopoly? Maybe Daisy too?”

Fitz nodded. “Okay. I'll set up while you go put that” he pointed to Battleship “away, and get the others.”

Mack started to walk out of the common room, then stopped to question Fitz. “When she played this game. You said it was with Ward, right?” Fitz nodded and then Mack continued, “Did she ever win? Is that why it's so touchy?”

“She won every time,” Fitz told the other man. “And she didn't cheat and he wasn't letting her win. We never could explain it. He'd utterly destroy everyone else, May included. But he just couldn't beat her.” Fitz frowned, then looked up from the Monopoly game he'd been arranging. “I think the game just reminds her too much of how it all used to be, and what he did, and it hurts. I don't like to think about it much, either.”

Mack nodded. Though he didn't know Ward personally, he knew that he had been one of SHIELD's best field agents, best planners, best strategists. He wasn't sure how Daisy could have continuously beat the man, but he was sure Fitz was telling him the truth. And he also believed that a betrayal of a friend could really hurt. He'd see it, felt it, in action himself. He made a mental note to not mention it again, then left to go hide Battleship before asking her, and Bobbi and Hunter, if they wanted to join him and Fitz for Monopoly.

AOSAOS

“Have you heard of the ATCU?” Skye asked Grant over the chicken parmesan he had made for dinner that night.

Grant shook his head. “Yeah, I head about it on the news earlier. Something about being a government sanctioned task force to capture aliens or something?”

“Not just aliens,” Skye said dully. “They're after Inhumans too.”

“You?” Grant asked, trying to conceal his worry.

Skye shrugged. “I don't know if they know about me yet. But I'm sure it won't be long before they get more information on us and then learn about my powers. So yeah, I'll probably end up on their hit list.”

“What does Coulson say about them,” Grant asked carefully, knowing sometimes it is okay to bring up Coulson and other times it isn't. And there's no rhyme or reason to why each time.

Skye shrugged and returned to her chicken. After taking a few bites, she answered Grant as best she could. “I don't know. He's cautious. But I don't think he thinks they're evil. Apparently they found some dead Inhumans and their director thought we were killing them, while we thought they had captured them. Turns out it was neither of us.”

“What makes you say that?” Grant asked.

“I haven't even gotten to that crazy part yet...there's a third player, probably Inhuman, who is hunting other Inhumans. And he looks like a blue Hulk with dreadlocks. Crazy, right? Mack, Lincoln, and I encountered him at the hospital where Lincoln worked. Scary. He can walk through walls and survived me and Lincoln unleashing on him at the same time. In fact, he acted like we were an annoyance, didn't even leave a mark.”

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Grant asked concerned, eyeing her over to make sure there wasn't anything apparent.

“Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing big. But I'm not sure what to make of this new guy. We heard him ask where the Inhuman was. So he knew Lincoln was working at that hospital. But he didn't know about me being there.”

“And now you're on his radar, too. Skye this sounds very dangerous,” Grant started slowly. “Are you sure you should be out in the field now, with this thing hunting you?”

Skye shrugged again and moved her remaining food around on her plate, a tell that Grant knew meant she was about to avoid the question and change the topic. And he would let her. One thing he'd learned about Skye, if she didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't, even if pressed. However, if it was bothering her enough, she would eventually let it out. She just didn't like to be pressured into it. Grant knew that either later tonight, or tomorrow, she would in all likelihood, bring this topic up herself and and talk it out with him. She just needed some time to process it on her own first. It was something he understood, and even did himself.

AOSAOS

“You want another night away from base?” Coulson questioned Daisy as she stood before him in his office, request for her away time in his hand. Sure, her request was a hand written note, but still, it was a request that had been left on his desk a few hours ago. She hadn't even come and asked him in person this time. Coulson was beginning to think something was going on with his resident hacker turned agent, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Daisy had been so closed off the last few months that he wasn't sure how to reach her anymore, wasn't sure the old methods would work and get her to open up to him.

“Yes,” she answered back, not giving him any details in her words, voice, or body position. She was acting like it was just another request, like asking for the the next food run to include Lucky Charms and cheddar cheese.

“I've looked at all my back logs on this. You've been going off base a lot lately in the past months. At least once a week. Most weeks it was more. And for the last several weeks it's been overnights like this one.” Coulson gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. Once she did, he came out from behind his desk and sat in the other one, to try to make this informal and less threatening. “Can you talk to me? Tell me why?”

Daisy shook her head. “My business. It's not SHIELD related.”

Coulson peered at her, trying to read her, and getting nothing. He sighed before speaking again. “It's just, now with the ATCU and that Inhuman you and Mack encountered, I'm not sure you being out there by yourself is a good idea.”

“I'll be fine,” Daisy tried to reassure him. “I'm not going anywhere they would even think to find me. I just need some time away from everyone.”

“You say that all the time, Daisy. I'm not sure I understand where this is coming from,” Coulson tried a different tactic.

“So you're saying I can't go?” Daisy asked bluntly.

Coulson sighed again. This was not going well at all. “Daisy, I'm just worried about you. You are spending too much time alone, off base. I'm worried something is going to happen to you. Or that you're hiding something not good.”

“I'm not,” Daisy informed him. “But I'd rather be off on my own than sitting around here, where everyone looks at me like I don't belong, or with looks of fear. I just need to get away from it.”

“And you can't do that here? Where it's safe?”

Daisy shook her head. “No.”

Coulson frowned, but knew that she wasn't going to give anything away. “Okay, as long as you keep your phone on and check in tonight and tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, DC,” Daisy said, smiling for the first time during this conversation. If Coulson was honest with himself, it was the first time he'd seen her smile in a while. Months. Just before Daisy got to the door, he called out, “If something's wrong, or you were in trouble, you'd tell me? Right?”

Daisy stopped and turned around. “Of course.” Then she left quickly, without waiting for anything else from him.

And Coulson just knew she was lying, and that there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

AOSAOS

Skye entered Grant's town house, smile on her face. He looked up from the couch where he was reading a book, as soon as he heard her enter the apartment. Big smile. Something he hadn't seen her have on her face in a long time. Even bigger than when he had agreed to let her get more fish, bringing their current total up to four. Something really good must have happened.

“You're smiling like the Cheshire cat,” he commented, reaching out for her. “Wanna let me in on the secret?”

Skye practically jumped on him, all bouncing energy and happy smiles. “We got Simmons back!”

“From that rock she was sucked into?”

“Kinda,” Skye explained. “It was actually a portal to another planet. Fitz found a way to open it back up, finally, and he went through and brought her back home. It was really very romantic and sweet. Crossing the universe for the love of your life...that's really awesome.”

Grant chuckled. “I'm glad she's back. I'm glad that makes you so happy.”

Skye snuggled up to him, reaching over him to grab the remote control to turn on the TV. “I'm glad she's back, too. Even though she seems pretty traumatized and sick. But Fitz and I will fix that.” She flicked through the channels, not really paying any attention. 

“Hey, just so you know,” Grant said softly, leaning down to her ear, “If you were sucked into a rock to another planet, I'd definitely cross the universe to bring you back home.”

Skye hugged him tightly. “Me too. I don't care what I'd have to do.”

They watched TV like that for a while, Skye having settled on a documentary about otters. Grant watched her more than the documentary, sensing something was bothering her. Or off about her. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but he knew she wasn't okay. Then, after third time she rubbed her forehead and squeezed her temples, it clicked.

“You have a headache?” he asked softly. “Do you want some Advil?”

“Yeah,” Skye admitted softly. “My head is still killing me three days later.”

Grant got up and retrieved the Advil from the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water, before returning to her on the couch. He handed her the Advil and uncapped the water as she put the pills into her mouth. He gave her the bottle and watched her swallow about half of it to take the pills. She still needed lots of water to swallow pills. Some things never change.

“Three days later? What happened three days ago to give you such a long headache?” Grant asked quietly, hoping keeping the volume down would help her.

Skye hesitated just a fraction of a second before answering, but Grant picked up on it. Whatever it was, she was either afraid to tell him, or reluctant to talk about.

“Getting Jemma back...well, the rock vibrated at a frequency that really hurt my brain. And I had to hold it open for Fitz to get back, so, ouch,” she said finishing up sheepishly.

“You could have really been hurt, Skye. Was there no other way to keep the portal open?” Grant asked, concerned.

Skye shook her head and immediately regretted the action. “No,” she said softly. “The equipment was too old and when we tried the first time, it broke and we didn't have the right equipment to fix it right away. But I could do it with my powers so I did it. I know it wasn't ideal, but it was for Jemma.”

Grant hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. “She's lucky to have a friend like you.”

Skye shrugged. “I guess. She's different now, though, very withdrawn. Whatever happened to her, whatever she saw, she's not talking about it to anyone. I don't even think she's told Fitz anything.”

“She will. She has you guys, and once she feels safe, she'll open up. That's human nature. She's probably on guard because she had to be wherever she was. Now she's back and she just has learn that she's safe. She'll get there soon. She knows you guys and that you all love her.”

AOSAOS

Mack knocked on the closed door and waited patiently for the person inside to let him in. He only had to wait a few minutes before the door was nearly ripped off the hinges by his irate partner.

“What, Coulson!” she practically screamed. Then Daisy must have registered who it was and said softly, “Sorry, Mack. I wasn't expecting you.”

“I gathered that,” he said, amused. “Sorry to disappoint. I was just coming to see if you were okay after what happened.”

“Yeah, fine,” Daisy replied automatically. 

“You sure? Because the way you answered that door just now makes me think you're lying,” Mack pushed.

Daisy sighed. “Not really. But I will be. I'm just so angry and shocked right now. But I'll deal with it.”

“You know,” Mack said, stepping closer to his partner, “I would not have let them take you, you know. Even if Coulson were to order it. I wouldn't let it happen.”

“Uh huh, I know,” Daisy replied, looking away from him and trying to push him away.

“I mean it,” he said, coming even closer and forcing her to look at him. “I mean it,” he said again, enunciating each word. “I would never let the ATCU get their hands on you. I hope you believe that.”

“You might not have a choice,” Daisy said softly.

Mack shook his head. “No. Like I said, even if it was an order, I'd never allow it. You're my partner and it's my job to keep you safe. And even more than that,” Mack said firmly, making sure she kept looking at him, “You're my friend. And it's my job to keep my friends safe.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed, hoping he was telling the truth. A small part of her still didn't believe him, but he did sound so sincere it was so hard not to take him at his word. However, it wasn't long ago that he wanted nothing to do with her, or the Inhumans, or anything alien. Or even SHIELD. So, really, could she trust what he was saying? She wanted to, desperately, but couldn't fully trust it.

“Okay then,” Mack said back, smiling at her. “I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing....unless you wanna come play some video games with me?”

Daisy shook her head negatively. “Sorry, I'm headed out right now. Rain check?”

“Going off base again?” Mack questioned.

“Taking a little me time,” Daisy confirmed.

“Is that safe? With what the ATCU just tried to do?” Mack was suddenly concerned. Why wasn't his partner worried about her safety.

“Coulson said it was fine. I'll stay under the radar. Besides, I had this planned before the ATCU tried to take me into custody. I'm not delaying. I'll just be careful,” Daisy informed him.

“Planned trip away? I really am beginning to think Hunter is right and you're seeing someone off base,” Mack only half-joked.

Daisy shrugged. “Think whatever you want. I'll see you in a few days.” With that, Daisy gently pushed him out of the doorway so she could close her door. 

Mack stared at the shut door for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on with his partner and what to do about it. He wasn't too happy about her going off base and risking her safety. Once upon a time, he would have thought handing her over to the ATCU would have been the right thing to do. Then he got to know her, had to work with her, and now he couldn't picture doing his job without her at his side. Maybe not all the Inhuman/alien crap he was forced to deal with was all bad. He frowned, then turned and slowly walked away, not sure how to deal with his partner or who to go to for help.

AOSAOS

“I can't believe him!” Skye shouted as she came barging into the town house. “How could he? Seriously? How the hell could he do that?” She slammed the door so hard the artwork on the walls rattled.

Grant came out of the kitchen, spoon in hand, to see if there was anything he could do to calm her down. But no, Skye was in full worked up mode, and he knew the best way for her to deal with this was to vent it all out before they could have a conversation at all. So he let her go, just listening.

“I mean, I understand not wanting to be in the shadows anymore. Not wanting to be accused of being the bad organization. Of wanting friends and other organizations to ally with. Of not wanting to fight other organizations instead of the people who really deserve it, like Hydra, but seriously? The ATCU? And to offer up some of our own people? To offer up Lincoln? And himself? And maybe even me at some point? I just don't...I don't understand. The ATCU is hunting Inhumans. I'm Inhuman. Why would Coulson then want to work with them? Why would he be so confused as to why I don't? I'm Inhuman and they are hunting and capturing my friends. They nearly had Lincoln, and when he got away, they were prepared to take me. Only later I found out that Coulson told them where Mack and I were meeting Lincoln so they could get him! And I was going to be their consolation prize once he got away. Coulson talked them out of that plan, but for how long? I don't know. I don't know why they are capturing Inhumans. I don't know what they want with us. But I don't trust them at all. And Coulson's making me work with them and I hate it. And I'm so angry with him for all this. And he acts like he doesn't understand why. Or that I don't understand how the world works. My opinion used to matter to him. He used to at least listen. I'm not saying he always has to follow what I want or recommend. But he used to at least listen to me! Does he really still hate me that much after what happened with my parents and Afterlife and May and the ship and losing his hand? He must really hate me!”

She stood there, heaving, in the middle of the living room, finally out of steam. And then just started to cry, deep, gut-wrenching sobs. Grant dropped the spoon and hurried over to her, pulling her into his arms, rocking her gently. He didn't say anything, because, what could he say, really, that would make everything okay after what she had just said. So he just held her for what seemed like forever. Or until the smoke alarm went off.

“Oh crap!,” Grant said, pulling away and racing to the kitchen. Skye followed him at a slower pace, peering around the counter.

Grant pulled open the oven and a plume of black smoke came out. He immediately opened the window and began to try to air the place out, waving his arms in an attempt to usher the smoke out. Skye tried to make out what was in the oven, but it was so black and lost that she had no idea. So she just laughed.

“Oh, so me burning dinner is funny?” Grant asked, no hurt or anger in his voice.

Skye shrugged, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “No, and I know I'm at least partly to blame...”

“Partly?” Grant questioned.

“So I'll compromise and let you choose the take out option tonight.”

Grant shrugged, glad now that the alarm had stopped and most of the smoke had left. “That's real big of you. At least this cheered you up a bit.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened....” Skye started to apologize uncomfortably, making sure to avoid eye contact with Grant.

“Hey,” he said softly, causing her to look up into his deep brown eyes. “No apologies necessary for your feelings, okay?” He reached out and put a hand on her cheek. “You're clearly upset, angry, hurt, and a whole mess of others. That's okay. We can talk about it if you want. You can cry and scream and throw things too, if needed. I'm here to help however you need me. As long as you throw things away from the fish tanks. I've gotten pretty attached to the little guys.”

Skye smiled. “I knew it!” she shouted. “I knew you'd fall in love with them and enjoy them. They're good company, aren't they?”

Grant shrugged. “Yeah, you were right. It's kinda nice to have something to talk to, even if they don't talk back. It seems too quiet now, when you're gone. I think maybe we should get some more, you know...ones I pick out this time?”

Skye hugged him and said, “Deal. I think I can manage to work on a few more tanks, if it makes you happy to have some more.”

An hour later they were enjoying Chinese food and beer, completely losing interest in the sitcom playing on the TV as Skye and Grant discussed what had made her so upset earlier.

“Do you really think you're in danger of being captured by the ATCU, even though they are working with SHIELD?” Grant questioned. 

Skye nodded. “Yeah, I do. They really don't like Inhumans. I'm Inhuman, so I am one of their targets. I don't like working with them. I don't like how they look at me. I don't like how they tried to capture Lincoln. Lincoln is the epitome of how to control your powers. He's so zen and in control he makes me want to smack him sometimes! So why would they need to take him in? They claim he was a danger, but I think the world is more in danger of another Tsunami wiping people out than Lincoln taking them out.”

“If you're really that worried, maybe...” Grant trailed off.

“Maybe what?”

Grant took a deep breath, not sure how to bring this up, or even if he should. For the past few months, all she had been talking about was how hard it was at SHIELD, having gotten worse the last few weeks because of the ATCU. “Maybe you should resign from SHIELD. Leave.”

Grant expected her to yell. To scoff. To call him crazy or stupid. He expected any response other than the one he got.

“I've actually been thinking about that for a while myself,” she stated calmly. “I'm not sure I'm there yet, but maybe soon.”

“Is that why you keep 'leaving' your things here?” Grant smirked knowingly.

Skye shrugged, suddenly a little nervous. “I figured you wouldn't mind.”

“I don't,” Grant assured her. “I actually like the idea of your stuff being here. Of you being here. But, until you make a decision, I have something that might help you, if you're ever in a position where you are threatened.” Grant got up and went into the bedroom, returning after a few minutes. He handed her a small device about the size of a large pill. “It's a tracker. Hit this end,” he pointed to the dark blue side, “and it will send a signal to my cell phone. I'll be able to come get you. Or help you. Whatever you need.”

AOSAOS

“So when are we going to storm that facility and let all those Inhumans out?” Skye jumped right in, walking through Coulson's office door, crashing his secret meeting. His secret meeting in which everyone but her was invited. She looked around at everyone, as they all fell silent upon her intrusion. Fitz looked at her sympathetically, and she silently sent him a thank you for telling her about this meeting. Jemma, standing next to Fitz, wouldn't meet here eyes, staring at some fixed point on the floor. Hunter and Bobbi were standing next to each other near the window, both staring at her with something like pity on their faces. Mack just frowned and seemed to step back, not wanting to be involved in this.

And Coulson, from behind his desk, looked annoyed. Or angry. It was pretty much how he always looked at her now. But today, Skye didn't care.

“Daisy, this is a classified meeting...” he started, but she cut him off.

“One everyone but me was invited to. Hmm, I wonder why,” she said sarcastically.

“Daisy...” he started again, but again she cut him off.

“Save it, Coulson. I get it. You don't trust me, you don't think I have anything important to contribute to this. Or you just don't want to hear my opinion on this. Fine. Just do me the courtesy of at least giving me a heads up before you turn me over to the Dragon Lady so I at least have a chance to resist, okay?”

“Daisy, we'd never do that,” Fitz said, appalled at the thought.

“You'd never do that,” Skye clarified, turning to Fitz. “I'm not sure about the others.”

“I really can't believe you just said that,” Coulson spat at her. “After everything we've all been through, do you really think we'd turn you over to the ATCU?”

Skye looked back at Coulson and shrugged. “You did the few friends I had from Afterlife. They can control their powers even better than I can, and yet you gave them up like they were criminals who couldn't control themselves. They'd even have Lincoln if I hadn't of interfered. So, the way I see it is that it is only a matter of time before you hand me over to them.”

“Daisy...”

“So, are we going to go rescue all those Inhumans or not?” she questioned bluntly.

“It's complicated...” Coulson replied, not sure what to say to make this better.

“It's complicated?” Skye shot back. “No, it isn't. The ATCU is rounding up Inhumans, whether they did something or not, and putting them into stasis without a choice. Just because they are Inhuman. Sounds like some other group of people we all studied from history. And of course, there were those who ignored it and let it all happen back then as well.”

“Did you just compare the ATCU to Nazis? Us to Nazi sympathizers?” Coulson said incredulously.

Skye shrugged. “If the swastika fits.”

Coulson swallowed loudly, but everyone else remained silent. You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so quiet. Coulson and Skye stared each other down before Coulson blinked first and spoke.

“I think you should remove yourself from this office before we both say things we'll regret,” he said coldly, quietly.

“No problem,” Skye shot back, turning away from him and storming out of his office, knowing everyone was staring at her. Right now, she didn't care.

AOSAOS

Skye intentionally picked that fight with Coulson. She knew that if she seemed angry enough, upset enough, riled up enough, then everyone would leave her alone. And she'd have time to talk to Grant on the phone. She really needed him, especially now after what she had seen at the ATCU facility, but she also knew that Coulson wouldn't let her off base right now. So, she only had the option of a phone call, but that was risky with the chance of being overheard. Or monitored.

So she had picked that fight so that she could storm off. And she knew the others would avoid her for a while, both to give her time to cool off as well as to avoid becoming targets of her anger as well. And that would give her time to talk to Grant.

She planned on being all brave and strong and angry, but as soon as she heard his voice on the other side, she began to cry. She couldn't get any words out.

“Skye? Skye? Can you at least tell me if you're safe?” Grant asked concerned, trying to get through her tears.

“Yeah,” Skye managed to sob out. “I'm in my quarters, alone.”

“Okay, take your time. I'm not going anywhere,” Grant assured her.

After a few minutes of open crying, Skye calmed down and was ready to talk. “We saw the ATCU facility today,” she said slowly. “It was...horrible. Actually, we weren't supposed to see it at all. Me, Mack, and Hunter. Only Coulson was invited. But we made our way there in secret and used one of Fitz's cloaking dwarfs to see inside the facility. Grant, it was horrible. What they're doing...I just wanted to throw up. They're putting all those Inhumans they capture into these stasis pods. Unconscious. They don't know what's happening to them. Like dogs in a pound. No, this is worse. At least the dogs are conscious and are taken care of...” Skye trailed off, feeling the tears coming again. 

“And Coulson saw this?” Grant asked.

“Yes,” Skye sniffed. “And he didn't do anything about it!”

“Skye...” Grant tried to get a word in, but she was off again.

“I know that some Inhumans probably aren't going to be good people. I'm not blind to that possibility and that they would need to be locked up to prevent them from hurting people. But how do you know who they are on sight? I mean, why aren't these Inhumans being given a choice about this? A chance to learn control before being pronounced as a danger? All these new Inhumans...they didn't choose this! It was my fault when I knocked that ship and those terrigen crystals into the ocean! I caused all of this! All I want to do is try to make it right by finding these new Inhumans and giving them a chance to learn about their powers! Instead, they're being rounded up and put into stasis, like they're not even...even... well, human, but I guess they aren't....but they're not even being treated like they are people! And it's all my fault and all I want to do is make it right! I thought Coulson understood that, why he let me start my Inhuman program, but really, I guess he thinks we're all a danger to society, too. Letting me have my team was a way for him to get more Inhumans under his control and therefore easier to capture if needed. I guess it's only a matter of time before he turns me over to the Dragon Lady and her soldiers.”

There was sudden quiet on the phone, and Grant realized Skye had run out of steam. Or breath. He took the opportunity to try to reassure her.

“Skye, you know what happened to these new Inhumans isn't your fault, right? You didn't set out to intentionally activate their genes. It was an accident. From what you told me, you were trying to prevent this very thing from happening,” Grant tried to get her to see.

“That doesn't matter. It's still a result of my actions. I caused it, so it's my fault,” Skye replied tearfully. 

“It's not your fault. If you hadn't of been put in that position, then it never would have happened. Maybe you bear some responsibility, but not any of the fault. That's all on what your mother did and on the two SHIELDS not being able to put aside their differences and work together,” Grant pointed out calmly. “And by trying to help these new Inhumans, you are taking responsibility. But there isn't any blame.”

“But I blame me,” Skye said. “I sent that plane with all those crystals into the ocean.”

“Did you know they were going to break and leak into the ocean life?” Grant asked.

“No.”

“Then it is not your fault. If they hadn't of broken, would the fish have absorbed any terrigen?”

“No,” Skye replied again.

“In fact, Coulson would have had the plane pulled out of the ocean with everything intact, right? It is not your fault the crystals broke. Did you have any other options other than to push that plane into the ocean?”

“I don't know...I maybe could have fought her harder, or...”

“Skye, she was going to kill you,” Grant said, leaving no room for argument. “I think you did the best you could with what you had to work with. I'm sorry this has now happened, but you didn't cause it. They did. You were only trying to stop it. And you did. From what I understand, it would have been a lot worse if they had set that stuff loose the way they wanted to. At least this way no human gets killed coming into contact with contaminated sea life. And now you are only trying to help those who were turned without a choice. Like you.”

There was a long pause, in which Skye tried to get her emotions under control. “It's just hard to accept,” she finally said to Grant.

“I know,” he said sympathetically. “It was really hard for me to accept I wasn't at fault for all the things that I did, that happened, while I was under Garrett's control. The things that I did after, well, that's all on me. But while I was still under his thumb...though I bear some responsibility, it wasn't my fault. I was manipulated and controlled, same as your mother did to you. They are at fault. We are just responsible for helping to clean up the mess and trying to make things better.”

“I'm not sure the others see it that way,” Skye pointed out.

“I know. That's what makes it so hard. But they are hurt and angry and want someone to blame. You're there, so they blame you. Or me. I get it. I'm sorry you are having to find this all out. I wish I could just take it all away, but I can't.”

“Sometimes, I really do think they blame me and are scared of me enough to turn me over to the ATCU,” Skye admitted quietly. 

“I don't know, Skye. That's hard to see. But, if you're afraid that might be a possibility, then maybe you should really think about what we talked about a few weeks ago,” Grant said calmly. “I know you really don't like the idea of leaving SHIELD, but if your life is in danger being there...”

“I know. I just...this is the first family I have ever really had. It's hard to think about leaving...hard to think that they'd be willing to turn me over to the Dragon Lady.”

“It might not have to be permanent,” Grant suggested. “Maybe just until a solution to this current problem can be worked out.”

Skye nodded a moment, then realized he couldn't see her. “Maybe,” she said softly into the phone. “I really don't want to lose them. But they also look at me...different. Ever since I got my powers. They think they're hiding it now, but I can still see it in their eyes sometimes. They're afraid of me. Or don't think I'm okay or something. It's gotten worse lately. And then there are times, like a few weeks ago, where Mack stepped in front of me to try to protect me from the ATCU. I mean, why would he do that if he didn't care, or didn't want them to hurt me? But then, I catch him looking at me, and it's like I'm back to when I got my powers and everyone was scared of me. Or thought I was a freak who needed to be locked up. Or even better, that I had a disease and needed to be cured. And then I'm back to thinking it's only a matter of time before they hand me over.”

“I can't make this choice for you,” Grant said to her. “All I can offer is a place to stay if you decide to leave. And a promise that I don't think of you any differently. And I never will.”

“Thanks,” Skye said sincerely. “I really needed to hear something like that right now.” 

AOSAOS

A few hours later, and Skye heard a knock on her door. After her call to Grant, she felt a bit better and was even able to do a little reading. She had picked up the book Grant had lent her about complex PTSD. It was actually proving to be quite insightful and she was really glad he had offered it to her. Now she could see how he had become much more grounded and understanding of everything he had been through and done. And why he was so understanding and accepting of her and her issues.

When she heard the knock, Skye quickly stashed the book under her pillow before telling the person they could enter. The last thing she wanted anyone to find out was what she was doing and who had given her the book. It was best to keep it all hidden. 

Coulson, the last person she expected to see, came into her quarters. He smiled softly at her and indicated he wanted to sit with her. Skye nodded, sitting up and crossing her legs under her. Coulson shut the door and sat on the end of her bed, both staring at the closed door instead of each other.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, after our...talk...in my office,” Coulson started gently.

Before he could say anything else, Skye blurted out, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I don't think I really meant them.”

Coulson nodded. “I didn't think you did. I'm just not sure why you would say them.”

Skye shrugged. “I guess because I was angry and frustrated. And hurt. And I don't know how to say that or express that without...getting angry and frustrated.   
And I'm scared of the ATCU,” she rushed out before she could think.

Coulson nodded as if he understood, yet answered as if he didn't. “There's nothing to be scared of, Daisy. They aren't going to hurt you. I promise. They just want to keep people safe.”

“Yeah, safe from anyone who isn't like them,” Skye shot back, again feeling her hurt and anger rising.

“I think that's a bit uncalled for,” Coulson said softly. “They're just trying to stop dangerous people, same as us.”

Skye shook her head. He really didn't get it. Or her. “I guess,” she said, defeated. “And I guess as long as I'm with SHIELD I'm going to have to work with them?”

“Yes,” Coulson replied. “But I wouldn't have them anywhere near you if I didn't think they and Roz could be trusted, Daisy. I hope you believe that.”

“I don't,” Skye said bluntly. Seeing Coulson start to get annoyed and cutting him off before he could say anything she said, “But it's not my call, I know.”

“Maybe this will help smooth things over. Roz sent over some of her   
men. There's been a sighting of a powered person and she asked that you go with her agents to check it out. And talk. She's giving you the chance to talk this person in first, before they put them into stasis. Maybe this a way to meet each other halfway.”

Skye shrugged, not at all convinced. “So when do Mack and I leave?”

“Just you.” 

Skye blanched at Coulson's response. Her alone with ATCU agents. Not exactly a safe and friendly situation. “Why?”

“Because they don't trust us any more than we trust them,” he replied. “They are afraid that you and Mack together will give them the slip or help this powered person escape, like you did Lincoln.”

“Or this is a great way to get me alone so they can try to capture me with you guys not knowing,” Skye said under her breath. But Coulson heard.

“That's now what this is about, Daisy,” he said, annoyed. “Look, do I have to order you to go on this mission? Because I will.”

Skye just shut her eyes and shook her head. 

“Good. Because I really didn't want to have to do that. You leave in an hour.” With that, Coulson left her room, closing the door behind him. 

This was going nowhere. Coulson just refused to see what she saw. Or just didn't care. Either way, Skye knew she would not be leaving the base without the tracker Grant had given her. Just in case.

An hour later and she was gearing up with eight members of the ATCU, Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi standing in the doorway, watching. No one said anything. She could feel their eyes on her, all of them, even the ATCU agents. She pretended she didn't know or care.

“This is wrong,” she heard Mack mumble to Hunter and Bobbi. 

“Coulson's orders,” Bobbi said back, just as quietly. But Skye heard them. She was pretty sure she and the ATCU agents closest were supposed to hear this.

“She shouldn't be going out alone with them. At the least, I should be there. Best is with you two as well. Someone has to watch her back,” Mack said. “I'm not sure why Coulson isn't letting us. It's like he's not hearing us.”

“Welcome the the last seven months of my life,” Skye snapped at them. “Glad you finally caught up.”

“Daisy...” Bobbi tried in her 'it'll be okay, can't we all just get along' tone. The one that usually made Skye want to punch her.

She stood up after strapping on a few guns to zip up her leather jacket. She glanced over at the ATCU agents and then stepped over to her fellow SHIELD agents. Speaking softly so they wouldn't be overheard she said, “Look, it's okay. I get it. Don't worry about me. I have backup and an extraction plan if needed, okay?”

“Who? What?” Hunter asked quickly. “We're all here and none of us are bloody included in this op.”

Skye shook her head. “Classified for me to know only.” With that, she gently pushed Hunter and Mack aside and strode out of the tactical room, not even waiting for the ATCU agents. The other SHIELD agents stared after her, trying to piece together what she had said and what she had planned.

AOSAOS

Skye's back was on fire. She wasn't sure exactly how many times she was hit, but she knew that there were multiple bullets there. Luckily, her powers had stopped most of them, having instinctively brought them to play as soon as she felt the first sting. But she had not been able to stop all of them.

So now here she was, in a dark back alley somewhere, probably bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds, and all she could do was laugh. Which caused her back to hurt more. And so she laughed more, tears streaming down her face. She had known this would happen. Well, not known known, but had suspected. She had pretty much told Coulson this exact scenario when she tried to argue against going with the ATCU by herself. But he had insisted she was wrong and wouldn't even talk about it. 

“Yeah, well who's wrong now,” she said to herself sadly, not even enough energy to be angry.

She held her phone in her hand, but had yet to dial a number. Yes, she knew she was bleeding badly, knew her time was limited. And yet she hesitated to make a call. Because, really, after this, who was she able to call? She couldn't call any of her team. They'd just take her back to base, and then it would be her word against the ATCU over what had happened. And she would also be putting herself back into their hands. Well, Coulson's hands, but basically the same thing now. And forget calling Coulson himself, refer to previous reasoning, she thought to herself.

There was really only one other person she could call. But should she? Could she? Was it really a good idea? She knew he would help her, but was it worth the risk to expose him and their relationship?

What choice did she have?

Wait! What if they were monitoring her phone? Maybe she was being a bit paranoid. But maybe not. If she called Grant, then they would all know, and would all come down on them in this alley and he'd probably be killed. No way was she going to allow that to happen.

Skye put her phone away and reached deep into her bra. She pulled out the small tracker device Grant had given her a few months ago. She stared at it for a moment, thinking about why he had given it to her. To call him for help if this very scenario that was playing out were to happen. Feeling herself becoming a little dizzy...blood loss she realized quickly...she tapped the dark blue end and put the device back into her bra, awaiting his arrival.

AOSOAS

Grant Ward drove through the streets at near breakneck speed. 

He had been lounging around on the couch, thinking about Skye, missing her, even fantasizing a bit, half asleep, when he heard the alert on his phone go off with a loud, ear-piercing beep. He knew what that beep was for. He shot up off the couch and grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter, unlocking it and quickly pulling up his tracker program. Yes, her tracker had gone off. Not good. Not good at all. 

Panicking slightly, Grant grabbed a jacket from the back of one of the arm chairs, located his car keys, and took off out the town house into the garage, making sure the door locked behind him. He knew she would never set that tracker off unless it was a real emergency situation. Unless someone had tried to hurt her. He had only a little time, he knew, before someone probably would go looking for her. He jumped into his SUV and turned his phone on once again. The dot that signified Skye hadn't moved. Okay, so she was staying in one place. That was both good and bad, as he saw it. Good in that it would be easier for him to get to her. Bad in that it would be easier for others to find her as well. Also bad in that she knew this, and still wasn't moving around. That meant she was hurt. Probably badly. Grant knew he had to hurry.

So race through the streets he did.

He came to a stop at a corner near a deli. The tracker was showing this location. He jumped out of the car practically before he put it into park, looking around for her. He knew Skye wouldn't go into the deli and risk being seen, so she had to be around outside somewhere. The tracker was accurate to about 100 feet. As he scanned around, he saw a dark alley to the left of the deli. Yes, he thought, that's the exact type of place she would go into to hide. He raced into the dark alley, back towards the chain fence. He looked around frantically, too afraid to call out and maybe give them away. But it was too dark to see well. He didn't see anyone. He didn't see her.

He was about to call out, people listening be damned, when he heard something strike the ground at his feet. A rock. He picked it up and turned around, trying to figure out where it had come from. A second rock came out from his left. He turned fully and peered into the dark by a large dumpster. When the third almost beaned him in the head, he knew. It was Skye, and she was just as scared about calling out to him. He jogged over to that dark corner, dropping to his knees painfully when he saw her.

“Glad it only took three rocks. Not sure I could lift my arm to throw a fourth,” she joked.

“C'mon,” Grant said softly, “Let's get you up and out of here.”

“M'not sure I can walk,” Skye said, slurring her words, worrying him more than he was willing to admit. 

Gently prying her away from the wall, he place one arm under her knees, and the other around her back. Wet. That arm felt wet. Really wet. Pushing that thought aside, he lifted her up against his chest, standing up himself. He heard her whimper in pain and felt bad. But Grant knew no other way to do this, despite the pain it might cause. Carefully, but quickly, he made his was back to his car, keeping a constant look out for anyone who might cause them harm. He lay Skye in the backseat. As soon as she was inside, he saw how pale and bloody she was. This was bad. Very bad. If possible, she looked worse than that time they had found her in Ian Quinn's basement after that man had shot her twice. No wonder she had activated the tracker. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. “It's gonna be okay, Skye. I promise.”

Closing the backdoor gently, so as not to jar, her, Grant debated on whether he should take her to a hospital over treating her himself. But the internal debate only lasted a moment. Taking her to a hospital could quite possibly, put her in even more danger. She would not be hidden. At least he could hide her, if not fully treat her. But he could remove bullets and dress wounds. And give her a safe place to sleep and recover.

Jumping behind the wheel, Grant sped off to his home. A few blocks into the ride, he called back to her, “Skye? You still with me here?”

“Mmhm,” Skye replied, voice low and shaky. “Hurts.”

“Yeah, I'll bet,” Grant said back with sympathy. “Looks like you've been shot a few times.”

“ATCU's finest,” she snarked.

Okay, Grant thought, she's being sarcastic. She's going to be okay. To her he said, “Mission gone south? Friendly fire?”

Skye snorted loudly, then whimpered. “Ow. Friendly fire my ass.”

“They targeted you on purpose?” he demanded, immediately picking up on her meaning. He felt his anger rising. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and saw her nod. His blood began to boil. This was exactly what they both had been afraid of. He was going to make them pay. Even Coulson. Especially Coulson. He hit a pothole in the road and heard her cry out at the bump. “Sorry! Sorry!” he said back to her, realizing how much pain that must have caused her. “I'll be more careful. I just want to get you home as fast as I can.”

AOSAOS

“Okay, let's go over this again,” Agent Bobbi Morse said as if she were talking to a child. “Daisy used her powers on your team? Why?”

The tactical agent from the ATCU shrugged. “I don't know why. One minute we were investigating the reports in that abandoned warehouse. The next she had turned to us and...blasted...us across the room! I hit the wall and I blacked out. I came to, maybe a few minutes later, and she was gone.”

“But that doesn't make any sense,” Bobbi said back. “Daisy wouldn't just use her powers on you, unless you were an imminent threat to her.”

“I'm telling you, ma'am, exactly what happened.” The ATCU agent sighed deeply. “We didn't do anything. She just turned on us. You really can't trust these Inhumans at all”

Director Phil Coulson stood in his office, watching the video feed from the interrogation room as Bobbi questioned each ATCU agent involved. The story was the same each time. Daisy used her powers on them without provocation. All eight men had said the same thing. There were no holes in the stories, no places to pick apart. No sweating, fumbling, sputtering. Nothing to attack. Noting to refute what they were all saying.

And Daisy was missing. She hadn't checked it. Hadn't answered her phone the twenty six times he had called. A quick survey from his team had shown she hadn't contacted any of them. She was MIA. Or AWOL.

As horrible as Coulson was starting to feel, he realized these ATCU agents might be telling the truth. If they had attacked first, why hadn't Daisy called him to tell him? Why had she run away and gone dark? He knew she was having a hard time working with the ATCU, and thing had just gotten worse between them because of their gel matrix containment pods. She had been fighting with him again about their alliance, trying to get him to sever ties with Rosalind and her people. He had shut her down, of course. He was the boss, after all, and while he did value his people's opinions, he was the final say. He also felt that she was too compromised, too emotional on this to make a rational decision. To look at all the facts objectively. As he and Rosalind had tried to get her to see, not every Inhuman want to do good. Some Inhumans were a threat, even if their intentions were to do good.

Obviously that was true, since now she had crossed to the other side and attacked allies.

Rosalind was there with him, watching the interrogations as well. He turned to her, his eyes questioning. “Do you believe them?”

“Of course I do,” she nodded. “Why would they lie? I trust my people, Phil. And let's be honest here...” Her voice took on a hard edge. “It wasn't as if Agent Johnson wanted us around. She hated us.”

Mack shook his head. “She was scared of you. She was scared you'd come after her. You already tried it once. What did you expect? This is exactly why I wanted to be out there with her. To protect her from this happening.”

“So you think she preemptively attacked my agents to keep them from attacking her? You think you being there would have stopped her?” Rosalind accused.

“That's not what I am saying,” Mack responded politely.

“Well then, what are you implying Agent Mackenzie?” Rosalind asked.

“He's saying that your agents are all bloody lying wankers,” Hunter chimed in, anger on display. “He's saying they attacked first and she defended herself.”

Rosalind opened her arms, sweeping them around. “Where's the evidence of that?” she asked. “Where's Agent Johnson to tell her side of the story? All my agents are accounted for. All their bullets are accounted for. Not a single one missing. They all say the same thing happened. And the one person who could refute all that is MIA. So you tell me what really happened.”

“I think we should all wait until FitzSimmons return from the warehouse with any evidence of what happened,” Coulson tried to calm everyone down, “Before making any kinds of judgments.”

“So you agree with your agents that you think mine are lying?” Rosalind asked Coulson.

Coulson shook his head. “Not what I am saying at all. I'm just saying that physical evidence is as important as verbal evidence.”

“Your scientists are not going to find anything because there is nothing to find,” Rosalind countered. “Let my agents go and we'll go find Agent Johnson and bring her in. It's what we do, Phil.”

Before Coulson could reply, Bobbi entered his office. He looked at her, silently asking a question. She shook her head. Nothing. She was given nothing. She had found no little thread to pull in any of her interrogations. Everything so far seemed to corroborate the ATCU agents. It was looking more and more like Daisy had attacked those agents and gone AWOL. He didn't want to believe it. He still hoped it wasn't true. He hoped that FitzSimmons would bring something back to prove her innocence.

“It's been almost 8 hours,” Coulson said softly. “We're never going to find her unless she wants us to. She's better at living off the grid and hiding her tracks than anyone else I know.”

“What about that Inhuman she's friends with, that she helped run away. The one who shoots electricity?” Rosalind asked.

Mack shook his head. “None of us have his number. I think Daisy has it, but she never confirmed that or shared it, as far as I know.”

“I called him,” Fitz said quietly, coming into Coulson's office not making eye contact with anyone. Simmons was right behind him,.

“You have Lincoln's phone number?” Coulson asked.

Fitz nodded. “Yeah. Daisy gave it to me in case of an emergency. Or in case....” Fitz trailed off, everyone knowing exactly what he was implying. “Anyway, he has no idea where she is. She hasn't contacted him. And I don't think he was lying. His concern seemed too genuine to be faked.”

“What have have you got?” Coulson asked them, hope laced in his voice.

But before Fitz and Simmons could answer, someone came barging into Coulson's office, making a beeline for Rosalind Price. Before anyone could stop it from happening, or even process it, Agent Melinda May had Price up against the wall, hand around her neck, anger in her eyes. She was ready to kill.

“Start talking. NOW,” she demanded. “What did you and your agents do to my girl?”

Rosalind couldn't answer, even if she wanted to. May was choking off her oxygen. Her two agents at the door saw and came in, guns raised, ready to take out May if needed. 

“May, let her go. We're trying to get to the bottom of this, and we won't get any answers if you choke her out,” Coulson stepped in, trying to reason with his very irate agent.

May squeezed just a little tighter, maintaining eye contact with Rosalind, just to send her a message. Then she let go and watched as Price slumped against the wall, coughing and rubbing her throat.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Coulson snapped at her.

“I was in Hawaii.” She walked away from Rosalind and came closer to Coulson and the rest of his team gathered around the desk. “By the way, you owe me $8,000.” When they all look confused, May elaborated. “That's how much I had to bribe General Talbot and the Air Force to get me here. Flying commercial would have taken too long.”

“Noted,” Coulson said, smiling. “I'll even throw in a fruit basket.”

“Now tell me exactly what happened to Skye.”

“Daisy,” Mack corrected. 

May looked at him confused for a second, then seemed to make the connection herself. “Okay, so tell me exactly what happened,” she demanded again.

“We're not sure,” Coulson started, putting up a hand when Rosalind started to interrupt. “We really don't know. I sent her out with some of Price's ATCU agents. They are claiming she used her powers on them and ran off before they could apprehend her.”

May scoffed. “Not a chance.”

“Excuse me, but all eight of my agents are saying the same thing. Are you calling them all liars?” Price interjected.

May turned to face her. “Yes,” she replied, leaving no room for argument on her position. May turned back to Coulson. “She hasn't checked in at all?” When he shook his head she nodded. “Okay, maybe she can't. Where did this happen? I want to go look. She might have left me a clue.”

Coulson motioned to Fitz and Simmons. “They just got back from the warehouse this happened in. They were just about to give their report when you came barging in.”

May turned to the scientists. “Well?”

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other dejectedly. “Nothing, Sir. Nothing. No bullets. No blood. No messages from Daisy. Just a big load of Nothing.”

“So, wait? Are we really saying that Daisy turned on all of us? Just hurt those guys for no reason?” Hunter asked, looking at all of them one by one. “That just doesn't sound like her.”

“I still can't believe that,” Fitz replied. 

“She's an Inhuman,” Rosalind pointed out. “Now that more and more are appearing, maybe she feels she doesn't need you for protection. Or for friendship. Maybe she just wants to be with her own kind.”

“I just wish she'd call either way,” Coulson said in response, checking his cell phone again. Still nothing. He dialed her number again. Again, it rang and rang until voicemail. Twenty seven times now.

AOSAOS

She answered. This time it did not ring into voicemail. She did not say anything, but he could hear breathing on the other end. Maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move, to speak first so she would know where his mind was at. He decided to put the call on speaker, to let the others listen in, in hope that they might catch something he didn't.

“Daisy, are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I would have thought after twenty seven tries you would have realized she doesn't want to talk to you,” a male voice said on the other end.

A male voice he recognized. That all in the room, with the exception of Rosalind Price, recognized. 

“And who are you?” Rosalind asked.

“Grant Ward,” Coulson replied angrily.

“Trying to piece together why I have her phone? I'll give you a little help, since I only have a few minutes before you can trace our location. I know Fitz has gotten much better at that. She contacted me. She doesn't trust you, Coulson. You sent her on a mission, alone, with people who hate who she is just because she is different. What did you think was gonna happen?”

“Why did she prove them right by attacking them?” Coulson asked, glancing toward Fitz as he frantically tried to pinpoint Ward's location.

Grant laughed sardonically. “I pulled nine bullets out of her that beg to differ.”

“They SHOT her NINE times?” May chimed in, anger boiling up.

“All my agents' bullets were accounted for,” Rosalind replied. “They didn't shoot her.”

“I suggest you count them again. Or maybe I'll just send these nine over and Fitz and Simmons can match weapons, yes?” Grant goaded.

“It must have been after she attacked first,” Rosalind reasoned.

“Kinda hard for agents to shoot when they're unconscious,” Grant pointed out. “Oh and by the way, one last piece of info before I hang up. I pulled all nine bullets out of her back.” Then he hung up.

The agents were stunned. Nine bullets? Where had those bullets come from, if not from the ATCU agents who had been with Daisy. Someone was lying. Normally, Coulson would not have hesitated to declare Grant Ward a liar. But something wasn't adding up. And Ward had no reason to lie on this one. The truth benefited him more than a lie this time. He glanced at Fitz, who looked up from the computer and shook his head, a frown on his face. He'd not had enough time to trace the location of Daisy's cell phone. He had no idea where she and Ward were.

“Ward? She called Ward? Even after what he did to me?” Bobbi asked, voice wavering. She sat down heavily into a chair, pale and shaky. Hunter immediately came over to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing hard.

“She did say she had backup and an extraction plan. Guess we now know who it was,” Mack said quietly, feeling hurt that his partner had called a traitorous bastard instead of him.

“Wait!” Jemma cried out. “Call back! He didn't even tell us if she's alive!”

“Oh, she is,” May said softly. “If she were dead, he would have rubbed that information in.” She then turned her eyes to Rosalind Price, her stare pinning the other woman in place. “Start talking,” she demanded in her steely don't mess with me voice. “And the truth this time.”

Rosalind Price took stock of everyone in the room. All eyes were on her, none welcoming or inviting. They all were suspicious and several were downright hostile. Especially Agent May's. And surprisingly, the scientist Fitz. She quickly assessed that the situation was no longer hers to control. The truth was really the only thing that would work here, but if she could spin it, it might still work out for her.

“Okay, yes, my agents shot at her. They told me it was self defense, that Agent Johnson brought her hands up and used her power first.”

“But that doesn't make sense,” Mack replied. “Tremors doesn't even like to use her powers on the bad guys without trying other methods first. To attack with them first...that just isn't like her. She'll only use her powers if she's attacked first.”

“And Ward said she was shot in the back. So she wasn't even facing your agents when they fired,” May added.

“She used her powers and then turned and ran. That's why my agents shot her in the back,” Price offered.

“But your agents said she knocked them all out with her powers. If they were unconscious, then how did they fire on her as she ran away?” Bobbi added. “Something isn't adding up here.”

“Look,” Price said, getting a bit angry and defensive. “Maybe she attacked, some got knocked out and the others fired, so then she attacked again, hitting the rest. None of us were there. Only Agent Johnson and my agents. And my agents say she attacked first. Period. She is the enemy in this situation.”

“That still doesn't explain why you first told us your agents accounted for all their bullets and none were fired! And now you're telling us they fired some after she attacked? Make up your mind! And stop lying!” Coulson demanded angrily. “Someone is lying here, and I don't think it is Daisy or Ward.”

“And why is there no evidence at the warehouse?” Jemma piped up. “I mean, if there was a shoot out, where's the bullet casings? The blood? The damage? Unless...” she trailed off and May finished her sentence.

“Unless they gave you the wrong warehouse to search.” Her eyes never left Rosalind Price. “Can I choke her out now?”

AOSAOS

Grant Ward tossed Skye's cell phone onto the table beside the bed as soon as he had ended the call. He looked over to the body lying on the bed. She was still sleeping. She had been for the past several hours, had fallen asleep on the ride home from the alley where he had found her. It was a good thing too, since removing those bullets would probably have been very painful if she had been awake. Only four had been deep enough to cause severe bleeding and some muscle damage. The rest hadn't penetrated her back very far at all. He guessed that her powers had stopped them from doing too much damage.

Ward gently placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. He could feel the anger returning, bubbling up. He really needed to go punch something, but he was afraid to leave her alone, even in the same place. He was afraid that she'd suddenly take a turn for the worse and he'd lose her permanently. 

She stirred a little under his hand and then slurred out, “Did you say nine bullets?”

“Yeah,” he whispered to her softly. “It's okay though, not too much damage. I stopped all the bleeding and patched you up. You'll probably need sleep and lots of rest for a few days, to recover from the blood loss and shock. No problem. You can stay here as long as you want.”

“There were only eight agents with me. And I know I stopped a lot more than what hit me,” she said sadly, realization of what had happened falling into place.

“It looks like you were right. You were their target,” Ward said, still whispering softly.

“It was a cross off,” she stated bluntly. “The ATCU wanted me dead.”

“Seems to be. And since you didn't die or return to base, they have concocted some story claiming you attacked first,” Ward informed her. “Which you and I know is false.”

“Is that why you answered my phone? To tell Coul...to tell the others what happened?”

Ward didn't miss her stumbling over Coulson's name. There was something there, something she wasn't ready to face or talk about yet. He let it go, instead choosing to focus on getting her better. There would be plenty of time to talk about everything, since she'd probably be here with him for several days recuperating.

“Yeah. And to let them know you were at least alive.” He leaned over, trying to see her face. “You hungry? Or still too tired and want more sleep?”

“I am tired, but I probably need to eat a little something. Maybe just some crackers or something?”

Grant nodded. “How about some chicken soup with those crackers? I have some homemade,” he enticed.

Skye smiled at him. “You know I can't say no to your chicken soup.” 

AOSAOS

After the disastrous phone call with Ward, Coulson had Rosalind Price escorted from the base. He wasn't sure, after everything that had been revealed, if he could still trust her. He wanted to. There was something about her that drew him to her. He wanted her to be above board and worthy of their trust. But he couldn't have her there when they were discussing private internal matters. Like the fact that Daisy was willingly with Grant Ward. So he had agents lead her out of the base so he and his team could talk openly about the situation. But make no mistake about it, he was planning on having her back, if only to interrogate her more about what her team had allegedly done to his agent.

“Ward said she doesn't trust me. Why would he say that? Why wouldn't she trust me?” Coulson said distantly.

“Why the HELL would she anymore!” Fitz yelled out at him, no longer caring about keeping quiet or keeping the peace. It was time everyone, especially Coulson, learned the truth.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered to him, grabbing his arm to try to get his attention and get him to calm down. “Now's not the time...”

“No, Jemma, I want to hear what he has to say,” Coulson said, eyes clouding up with anger. “What do you know, Fitz?”

Fitz shook off Jemma and marched up to Coulson,anger and tears coming off him like a tsunami. “I know you were bloody pissed when you lost your arm. Angry at everything. I know you were bloody pissed when May left without a word. Again, angry at everything. I know you blamed Daisy for all of that. For losing your arm because of the Inhumans she worked with and befriended at Afterlife. Her parents, too. I know you blamed Daisy for May leaving, even more than she blamed herself. But here's the truth...Mack cut off your arm to safe your life. Daisy had nothing to do with it. We were always going to be in that position, whether Daisy was helping them or not. May leaving wasn't Daisy's fault. It was May's choice to do that. But you needed someone to blame. Someone to be angry at. So you took it all out on Daisy for the past several months. And she took it, probably even felt she deserved it all. Because no one does self flagellation as well as Daisy does. But the truth is that she doesn't deserve any of it. None of it was her fault. And then, to top it all off, you force her to work with people who would rather shoot her just because she has a genetic difference from them! Just because she could do something bad at some point, instead of looking at all the good she was currently doing and had done! People she doesn't trust and is scared of. And the few times she tried to talk to you about it, you blow her off put up that wall about how you're the boss and she should stow her opinions.” Fitz shook his head, disgusted. “No wonder she called Ward.”

“And she told you all this?” Coulson questioned.

Fitz shook his head. “She didn't have to. It's been written all over her face and in her actions for months. You're just either too blind or too smitten with the new girl to see it.” Fitz swallowed hard. “Or you really just don't care.”

“How dare you,” Coulson said dangerously. “How dare you say that I don't care about Daisy. I understand you're angry, but that is just...just...not true at all.”

“Did she really blame herself for me leaving for so long?” May asked, letting her emotions leak out. Fitz nodded. “Why?” May asked, forcing back tears.

“Because she says she said some not nice things to you. That she fought you and hurt you. I think she thinks that you were angry at her and just didn't want to be around her anymore. You know how she gets when any of us have a disagreement.”

“She's not why I left. None of what happened between the two of us is why I left.”

“I know. But you didn't help the situation any by not letting her know that and not returning her calls. She felt abandoned, and when she tried to get some kind of comfort or assurance from Coulson he just....well, it wasn't there. From pretty much any of us. Even me, since I was so focused on finding Jemma.”

“Fitz...what is is that you aren't telling us?” Coulson prodded quietly, almost afraid of where Fitz was trying to lead them.

Fitz made a face. “I promised I wouldn't say anything. I promised.”

“Fitz, just by saying something...you're trying to show us a path to make the connection ourselves. We might not have that time,” Coulson continued. “What exactly is going on with Daisy?”

Fitz took a deep breath. “I guess it doesn't matter now, anyway, if I tell you. You already kinda know.” Fitz took another deep breath and decided to just focus on Coulson, and forget everyone and everything outside of him. The others, their thoughts and expressions didn't matter right now. They would later, but by that point he figured he'd be packing his bags, having been sacked by Coulson for keeping this big a secret for so long.

“A few weeks after...after the fight on the ship. After May had already left and you...well, you were not recovering as well as you thought....anyway, on one of her supply runs to the market, Daisy ran into Ward. Totally random, came down the opposite sides of the same aisle. They had a conversation and then went out for lunch and had a longer conversation. And then kept meeting up.”

“Wait, she had a conversation with that psychopath? She didn't just kill him? And then kept meeting up with him?” Hunter asked incredulously.

“Just after I left?” May asked calmly. “Fitz, that was seven months ago. You mean to tell us she and Ward have been meeting in secret that whole time? And you didn't say anything?”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, I didn't say anything. Partly because I was too preoccupied with finding Jemma. But mostly because I didn't care that much. She was different when she came back from those meetings, so I just let it go. She was....calmer I guess. Or almost happy. Or something. I don't know exactly. But I think meeting with him was helping her somehow deal with what was going on. So I just let it go.”

“Fitz,” Coulson started disapprovingly, but Jemma jumped in cutting him off.

“Oh Fitz, how could you? After what he did to you and me? Not to mention Bobbi? How could you not tell anyone what Daisy was doing? How could you not protect her? You know he's just using her, manipulating her, to try to get to us. Or to hurt her in the end.”

Fitz shook his head. “I don't think so, Jemma. I don't think he's going to do anything to hurt her. I don't think he's using her or manipulating her. Say what you want about Ward. Call him a traitor, a murderer, a psychopath. You're probably right. But the one thing that has been consistent is that he has done everything he could to NOT hurt Daisy. Sometimes it didn't work out that way, or seem that way at first. However, she's still alive and with us because of him. He's not about to hurt her. She's probably the only person he truly cares about.”

“Then why do you thing Tremors is doing this?” Mack asked, jumping in.

Fitz stared him down. “I'm not sure. She and I really didn't have any late night girl talk sleepovers about this you know.”

“How did you find out?” Coulson asked. “I wouldn't think she'd just come out and tell you.”

Fitz turned his attention back to Coulson. “Actually, that's almost exactly what happened. She left her cell in the lab one day. It started to vibrate with a message. I picked it up and accidentally turned it on. Saw she had a message from a guy named Ted. So I brought her phone to her and told her Ted was texting. And it just came out of her mouth that Ted was actually Ward. I don't think she meant to tell me. But it happened and then we talked it out and I promised not to say a word as long as she kept this away from the base and everyone else. Like I said, she seemed better and happier after her visits with Ward. I wasn't about to take that away from her after everything she had been through.”

“Oh bloody hell! I'm an idiot!” Hunter shouted out. “Bloody stupid idiot!” He got up from his place at Bobbi's side and began to pace, grabbing head and messing up his hair. “She bloody told me, and I thought she was bloody kidding!”

“Hunter, though there are many things on which you are an idiot, care to elaborate on this one?” Bobbi pushed.

“She bloody told me to my face,” Hunter stated, stopping in front of Coulson. “She was headed out somewhere with an overnight bag and I was annoying her, trying to get her to tell me where she was going. I was nagging and nagging. So she told me she was going to meet Ward for...well, I'm not going to repeat what she said so I don't corrupt virgin ears,” he said, indicating Fitz and Simmons. “But I thought she was pissed at me for annoying her and so I thought she was BLOODY TRYING TO GET RID OF ME! NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH!”

“I think that's probably what you were supposed to think,” May replied, trying not to laugh. She'd taught that girl well. Sometimes the truth worked better that a lie.

“This was almost four months ago!” Hunter continued to rant and rail. “How many times has she been away overnight since then? Lots, right? And each time with HIM! How could she do that? She knew what he did to Bobbi. She knew how much we needed to catch him. She knew how much I wanted to make him pay for what he did to Bobbi. She knew where he was all this time and said nothing. She's been protecting him this whole time!” He finally quieted down and turned to Coulson. “We gotta go find them and take him in. Or put a bullet into him. Right between the eyes.”

“Yeah, because that's EXACTLY what we need to do to get Daisy back,” Fitz said, shaking his head. 

“But I still don't get it. Why Ward? Why did she go to him, instead of one of us?” Mack asked.

“Because he was there, after her first choice left,” Coulson said softly, staring pointedly at May. “Because she knows him. Knows what he is and what he's done. He's also the epitome of gray areas. If anyone could help her untangle the jumbles in her thoughts and feelings it was him.” 

Fitz shook his head. “No, I don't think it was just because May left. I think she still would have struck up a conversation that day in the market, and then continued to meet him, even if May had been here. As hard as this may be for you to hear, Ward is her go to person when she can't handle things. It's always been that way. They forged that connection way back when we were all on the Bus together. I don't know if it was because of process of elimination, Coulson and May together and Jemma and I together, so it just left them together, or if it was some known or unknown knowledge of shared childhood trauma, or just some kind of weird chemical thing...but they joined up. Connected way back then. And I guess the connection is still there.”

“But she shot him in Puerto Rico,” Bobbi stated, confused. “She shot him and left him there, remember. She tried to kill him.”

Fitz smiled sadly. “Shot him, yeah. But tried to kill him? No. It may have even been an unconscious decision on her part. I mean....look at the two people who trained her. Ward himself, and May. Do you really think he'd be walking around if she really had wanted to kill him?”

May shook her head. “No, she'd have fired a head shot. One bullet and done. But she gave him an easily survivable injury.” She trailed off, thinking to herself, trying to get thing straight in her head. “It makes sense, I think. She didn't come to me after....after Donnie Gill. I assumed she talked to someone else. That was her first cross off, her first kill. I'm sure it messed her mind up a bit, and I kept waiting but she never came. After a few days, she seemed okay and over it, so I let it go, figuring she had maybe spoken to you,” she said, indicating Coulson, “or Trip. Or even Hunter.”

“No, she didn't come to me,” Coulson stated. “I wasn't around much then, remember? So I assumed she went to you.”

“She didn't with any of you...,” Fitz said softly. 

“She sneaked down into Vault D and talked it out with Ward,” May finished for him.

Fitz nodded. “I don't know for sure, since I didn't even know he was here at that point, but that would be my guess, yes.” Fitz sighed deeply, slumping his shoulders in equal parts defeat and exhaustion. “We're not going to solve this right now. There's nothing we can do at the moment. So I'm gonna go work on another project.” And with that, Fitz left Coulson's office, hoping the others would just leave him and the situation alone for a few days.

No such luck.

Jemma followed Fitz from Coulson's office to the lab, not sure what to say or do. How could Fitz have kept such a big secret from them all? How could he have kept his mouth shut about Daisy not only running into Ward, but continuing to see him, carry on as if they were dating? How could Fitz not say anything? How could he not do anything to protect their friend?

“Fitz,” Jemma said softly, once they were in the lab alone. “Fitz, what the hell is going on? I know I was missing for several months, and I wasn't here to talk to. But how do you not tell anyone what Daisy was doing? How do you not stop her? How do you not...”

“Because!” Fitz whirled around and shouted at her. “Because I didn't! Because Ward isn't a danger to her! Because I couldn't be there for her because I was too busy trying to find you! Because everything is falling apart here! Because she blamed herself and had no one to go to! Because Coulson's being a deaf idiot! Because everyone is picking sides and changing, and she...” He sighed and stopped shouting, staring at the ground instead.

“Fitz,” Jemma tried again, moving towards him, hand outstretched.

“Look,” Fitz said, stepping back before turning is gaze upwards to face her again. “I don't know everything that is going on between them. I just know that when she would come back from spending time with Ward, Daisy was almost happy again. It would only last a few hours, maybe a day, before something here would send her spiraling down again and she'd be sad again. Until she spent time with Ward. I wasn't going to take that away from her, that small bit of happiness. That's something we all need. I'm just glad she found it.”

“Happiness?” Jemma scoffed. 

“It might be hard to believe, but yes,” Fitz replied.

“How could it be happiness with Ward? He's a psychopath! He has to be manipulating her! There's no way...she's cried too much over him. She knows he's evil!”

“I don't know! Okay! I don't know what happened! I don't know why she suddenly thinks differently! All I know is that she's happy with him, okay? I don't know what changed! I don't know if it was her or him! Maybe both!”

“You should have said something, done something to stop it!” Jemma yelled back.

“Really? And what could I have done? Tell me!” Fitz yelled back, throwing up his hands.

“You could have talked to her, made her see reason! Or if not, then you should have told Coulson! Fitz, you let her walk right into his web of lies and manipulations! You didn't do a damn thing to protect her from him!”

“Protect her? From Ward? She doesn't need protection from Ward! She needs protection from everyone else! From Coulson and Price and the ATCU! Honestly, I'm glad she's with Ward! At least I know she's with someone who will stop at nothing to keep her safe!”

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma said sadly, shaking her head in disbelief. “You can't really believe that, can you? He's only going to hurt her again, tie her up in knots and throw her away.”

“You're wrong, Jemma.”

“I know you really want to believe what you're saying and thinking. I know you, Fitz. I know how you always want to see the good in people, to trust, to look for explanations. You're a lot like Daisy in that. But with Ward, I'm afraid the only explanation is that he's a psychopath who will hurt her.”

“But he could have done something, hurt her, plenty of times is the last seven months. He hasn't . And he just rescued her. I'm telling you, things have changed. I don't think he's the same guy anymore. I think the real Ward has come out.”

“The real Ward? The real Ward is the one who dropped us to the bottom of the ocean! The real Ward is the one who kidnapped Daisy! Twice! Who tried to kill us all! Who captured and tortured Bobbi! That's the real Ward!”

“Stop it, both of you!” Coulson shouted at them from the doorway. The scientists' shouting match had brought him, and everyone else, to the entry into the lab, watching the scene play out in front of them. “I don't care what either of you think about this right now! What we have to do is try to find Daisy and get her away from Ward.” 

“I think that's a really bad idea,” Fitz informed Coulson. “And I want no part in that.”

“But, Turbo,” Mack tried to speak, but Fitz talked right over him.

“How would you manage that anyway? You have no idea where they are. They may not even be in DC right now.” 

“I'm betting they are here,” Coulson replied evenly. “Ward got to her too fast to be far away. And if he really does care about her, like you say, he would have taken her somewhere close by to treat her quickly. No, they're here in DC. Just need to figure out where.”

“Okay, say you're right,” Fitz allowed. “What do you propose to do? Kill Ward in front of her. 'Cause, that will definitely help your cause and have Daisy running back into your arms,” he ended sarcastically.

“Better angry, but safe with us, than in danger with that psychopath,” Jemma jumped in.

“But she won't be safe here!” Fitz practically screamed. “That's what I've been trying to tell you! She won't be safe as long as SHIELD is best friends with the ATCU. She's much safer with Ward, who will do anything to protect her. Especially from us.”

“But it's Ward,” Hunter said angrily from the doorway, an arm protectively around Bobbi. “How could she even think...after everything...I mean, he's...he's killed people. Friends. He tortured Bobbi. How could she even talk to him, let alone spend time with him? I don't get it. I thought she hated him too?”

“She doesn't,” Fitz replied. “And I'm not sure she ever did. “She said she did. Acted like it. But I don't think she ever really felt hatred. Anger, betrayal, hurt, yes. But never hatred. I think she just put on a show for us, so that we didn't think there was something wrong with her, or question her and her feelings.” At everyone's stunned looks, Fitz continued, “Daisy isn't really that hard to read. You just have to know what to look for.”

AOSAOS

When Ward came back into the bedroom, he saw that Skye was still lying down, fiddling with the blankets. “Hey,” he said softly, getting her attention. “You think you can sit up to eat this?” He held up the plate with her eggs and toast.

Skye looked up at him and nodded. “I might need a little help getting up, but I can probably sit up.”

Ward placed the food down on the end table and then sat on the bed next to her. He gently placed his hands on her sides and guided her up. He watched her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. She did wince a few times, but nothing overly painful. He managed to get her into a sitting position, back gently resting against several pillows. 

“If those pillows are too much pressure, let me know. I can try something else to help you sit up,” he said to her.

Skye shook her head. “No, it's okay. They're pretty soft. If I don't lean back too much I don't feel anything.” She shifted a bit and then pointed to the plate to indicate she was ready. He gave it to her, placing it on a pillow on her lap. He watched her eat a few bites, satisfied she was going to be okay to eat, and went to get up when her small voice stopped him. “Nine times? Really? You're not exaggerating?”

“'Fraid not,” he said softly, staying put next to her. “But only four really got you. The others were very superficial.”

Skye nodded, not meeting his eyes. “My powers, probably.”

Ward nodded. “Yeah, I figured. Self defense. Lucky you have these powers.”

Skye snorted. “I was only in that position because I HAVE these powers. I was a target because of them.” She shook her head sadly. “What I wouldn't give to get rid of them. To go back in time and never go down into those tunnels.”

“But they are a part of you,” Ward pointed out.

“Only because I was stupid trying to prove something to Coulson,” Skye argued back. “Maybe if I had just waited, or just let it all be, or accepted everything, instead of always trying to prove myself or my loyalty, prove that I'm worth keeping around, then I wouldn't have these powers and Trip would still be alive.”

“Skye,” Grant, started softly, not sure how to address this. “What happened to Trip isn't your fault. From what I gathered, he thought he was saving you.”

“Yeah, but if I hadn't gone into those tunnels, then he never would have come looking for me to save me. I would have been safe above already!”

Grant gently put an arm around her shoulders, making sure not to put any pressure on her wounds. “It is not your fault that Trip died. Carrying that around with you is going to eat you up. He made a choice. You didn't make him do anything.”

“But if I hadn't of been there...” Skye kept trying to justify.

“There's no guarantee he wouldn't have been killed another way. And he would have hated himself if he hadn't of gone down there to try to rescue you. Those were his choices. Not yours. You didn't do anything to cause them.”

“It's just so hard to accept,” Skye said tearfully. “I miss him so much, and all I keep seeing when I think about him is his rock husk crumbling...” She broke off and buried her head in Grant's neck, trying to stop the sobs coming up.

“You and he became close after I...left, huh?” Grant asked softly, trying to hide the little bit of jealousy that was starting to surface.

Skye nodded against him. “He became my best friend. I think I was even closer to him than I was with May. Or even Fitz and Simmons. I could tell him anything and he would never look at me strangely or judge or anything. And he listened so well, gave good advice. And understood about you and what I was feeling. I sometimes wonder what would have happened had he still been alive and my powers came out. Everyone was afraid of me. Except Fitz, actually. But if Trip were still here...he'd have stood up for me and not let the others treat me as they did. He wouldn't have been afraid at all. He'd probably have thought it was all cool.”

“Trip was one of the best of us,” Grant added. “I know he would have never made you feel bad about yourself because of your powers. I wish he was still alive, if only to help you feel better and have another person in your corner. But, still, it is not your fault that any of this happened.”

“You say Trip made a choice to follow me in there...but what about my choice? I made a choice to go down in into the temple. Trip has to own up to his choice, but not me?”

“I didn't say that. Only that your choice did not cause his choice...”

“How can you say that? He made his choice because I made mine!”

“Yes. But choice is free will. He could have chosen something else,” Grant tried to get her to see, remaining calm in the face of her anger. “That's what this all is. What life is. Just a bunch of random choices we make. But the point is that we can make a choice. A or B. Left or right. Up or down. We take everything that happened, is happening, and weight the options and then make a choice. It wasn't as if just because you chose to go down into the temple that Trip went. He weighed what was going on and made the choice himself. He didn't have to go. You didn't force him to make that choice. Nobody did.”

Skye got very quiet after that. At first, Grant thought he had angered her even more. But then he felt the tears soaking through his shirt, and then he realized that she was just sad. And maybe he had gotten through to her, just a little, getting her to ease up on the guilt plaguing her. After a few minutes he heard her voice, muffled and quiet.

“I hate it when you're right.”

Grant chuckled. “I know how much you like to be right. But I've had a lot of time to think on this very subject. I made all those choices. There's no one else at fault but me for the things I did.”

“Garrett...” Skye started, pulling away to look at him.

“Yes,” he said, cutting her off. “He did manipulate me into thinking he was the only person who mattered, was the only person who would ever and could ever care about me. But after he died and I was locked up? I made all those choices. There was no one manipulating me, no proverbial gun to my head. I used to wonder, after it all happened, when I was in that cell, what it would have been like if I had come clean to Coulson before it all happened. I'd like to think he, you, everyone, would have given me a second chance and let me help you bring down Hydra. But I chose not to do that, and what happened after to me is all on me. Just like I chose to kidnap Morse for Kara. I thought that what we did, confronting and torturing Morse, would help Kara deal with what happened to her. To help her, I don't know, get better somehow by dealing out a world of hurt to the person responsible for her hurt. But all it did in the end was get her killed and make me realize what I had become.”

“What?” Skye asked, almost afraid to know.

“Garrett. I had become my worst nightmare. So I decided then and there to stop. Give it all up and change. Be better. And that is why you found me in the supermarket trying to be a normal person. And why I have all those psychology books in my living room.”

“You know, you and I aren't that different,” Skye said slowly, taking his hands in hers. “I know you don't believe that, but it is true. You blindly followed Garrett, thinking you always had to prove your loyalty and yourself to him. I do the same thing with Coulson. I was trying to prove my loyalty to him over my father when I went down into the temple. I was trying to prove to Coulson that he was more important, that I was choosing him, by finishing what he started there. Just like I attacked May at Afterlife...I was trying to prove to my mother that I was choosing her over SHIELD. Why do we always have to prove loyalty? Why isn't just being there enough for us? Or for them?”

Grant shook his head. “Screwed up childhoods and abandonment issues? We're always trying to prove to people that we are good an willing to do things for them and that they should keep us around?”

Skye huffed. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

AOSAOS

Skye stared at her cell phone, debating whether she should call Coulson and her team yet. She wasn't sure she was ready. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She wasn't sure they would understand and she wasn't sure she could make them. And while there were many things she wasn't sure about, there was one that she was definitely sure about. She was as sure as she had ever been that she wasn't going to give up whatever it was that she and Grant Ward had become to each other. And she wasn't sure Coulson and her team would let it continue.

“Just call already,” Grant prodded.

“What if they trace it?” she asked quietly. “I don't want them to find you.”

Grant shrugged. “You know how long you can talk for. I trust you to stay under that time and not give me away.”

“What if they don't believe me?”

“I don't believe that. And I don't think you do either.”

“What if they yell at me?”

“You can always hang up.”

“What if....”

“You're running out of reasons not to call. I think you should do it, because I think they all still care about you and love you. Even if you just tell them you're alive and getting better. You don't have to go into any detail or talk about things you don't want to talk about.” Grant sat down next to Skye and put his arm around her. “And I also know you. I know you want to hear Coulson's voice. So call. If it goes badly, hang up. If not, maybe you can call again.”

Nodding slowly, Skye ran though the contacts on her phone and pulled up Coulson's number. Yet she held back from pressing send. One more thing was weighing on her mind. “What if they will only talk to me if I leave here?”

Grant heard the unspoken fear and question in her voice. She really meant, what if they won't talk to her unless she leaves him or gives him up? She was afraid they would make her choose. “I don't know. All I know is that I won't make you choose. You and I can't control what they do. It is something you may have to consider at some point. But we won't know unless you call.”

Skye took a deep breath and pressed send.

AOSAOS

A beeping interrupted his argument with May and Rosalind Price. It was the same old argument the three of them had been having for the past few days, ever since Daisy was shot at by the ATCU and ended up with Grand Ward. Rosalind still vehemently claimed it must have been self defense on the part of her agents. May arguing that self defense did not mean that many bullets and shooting in the back. Coulson would chime in every now and then trying to get the two women to stop and listen to each other and talk, but it wasn't working. As much as Coulson wanted a distraction from the ongoing verbal thrashing, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to anyone, and briefly considered letting it ring into voicemail, but he took a moment to glace at the caller ID in case it was Mack and Hunter checking in from their surveillance of a possible Hydra base.

It wasn't Mack or Hunter. It was Daisy.

He grabbed the phone and quickly accepted the call before it went to voicemail or before she got tired of waiting and hung up.

“Skye,” he worriedly breathed into the phone. “Are you okay?”

He was vaguely aware that May had stopped berating Rosalind mid sentence and had come over to his desk at warp speed as soon as he had said the young agent's name. She bent over next to him, placing her ear as close to his phone as she could get in order to hear her agent as well. He noticed Rosalind just stare at them, confused.

“Coulson?” he heard her say softly on the other end. He heard the tears in her voice. 

“Yes, I'm here. So's May,” he replied as calmly as he could.

“May's there?” she squeaked out. 

Coulson angled the phone away from his hear so that May could speak into it.

“Yes, I'm here, Skye...sorry...Daisy,” May said in her soft, motherly voice that she only used for Skye, and occasionally Simmons. “Are you okay? Has Ward hurt you?”

Daisy huffed on the other end. “No. He's being the perfect gentleman. Too perfect actually. It's kinda annoying.”

May smiled and let out a little laugh. Well, at least her humor was still intact. “Okay, you ready to tell us where you are? Or to come home?”

“Depends on who's there with you and how much trouble I'm in,” Daisy replied.

“Daisy,” Coulson said, moving the phone back to him. “I can put you on speaker so that both May and I can talk and hear you. Is that okay?”

“Again, depends on who else is there with you,” Daisy restated.

“It's just me and May and Rosalind Price,” Coulson said.

The line went dead. She had hung up.

AOSAOS

May had never wanted to hit Coulson as much as she did in that moment. Was he seriously that blind? Or that easily manipulated? Had she been wrong all along?

“Did she just hang up on us?” he asked, a surprised look on his face.

If May hadn't been so angry at him, she might have laughed at his flustered, uncomprehending look. But right now, all she wanted to do was hit him until his brain returned to normal.

“Yes,” May responded. “And if you have to ask why, Phil, then you are in more trouble with this than I thought.” And with that, May left, shooting daggers at Price as she walked by the woman and left Coulson's office.

“Why did you and Agent May call her Skye?” Price asked from where she was standing, not sure if she should approach Coulson or not.

“Huh?” Coulson asked, looking up and away from his cell phone still in his hand. “What did you ask?”

“You called her Skye when you answered the phone. And May called her Skye when she first came back, and then again just now, before correcting it to Daisy,” Rosalind pointed out.

“Oh, that. I'm having a hard time remembering that she's using her birth name now. Sometimes I slip up and call her Skye, which is the name she was going by when we first crossed paths and she joined my team. May left on her extended leave before Daisy made the decision, so she didn't know until she got back.”

“Has she always needed to use an alias?” Price questioned.

Coulson shook his head, knowing what she was implying. “It wasn't like that. She wasn't raised by her parents. She was...taken... when she was a baby. She only just recently found her parents. She never knew what her name was. So she started calling herself Skye at some point in her life.” Coulson didn't want to tell Rosalind too much. It wasn't that he was worried Rosalind would do anything with the information, so much as he was pretty sure Daisy wouldn't want her to know anything about her past. 

AOSAOS

Once the tears came, they just didn't stop. More and more flowed down her cheeks as she began to shake. She was there. Still there. Even after all of this. Even after what Grant had told them. She was still there. In Coulson's office. And he had been willing to let her hear their conversation. How could he? How could Coulson still be working with Rosalind Price and the ATCU?

She was only slightly aware of Grant dropping down on to the couch next to her and wrapping her up in his arms, rocking her gently in an effort to try to calm her down. It wasn't working. She could feel herself almost hyperventilating. 

The couch began to shake. Then the coffee table. Then the chair next to them. Then the whole living room. Crap, if Skye didn't calm down soon the whole place would suffer from an earthquake. Maybe not just his town home. And if that happened, there is no way that both Coulson and the ATCU wouldn't know exactly where they were.

“Skye,” he said, trying to get her attention. “Skye, look at me. Look at me sweetheart,” he said, the term just falling out of his mouth. “You need to dial back your powers a bit before this whole place shakes apart and gives us away.”

He must have gotten through because he felt her start to take deep breaths to try to calm herself down. It was slowly working. Her cell phone kept ringing. Both ignored it. They knew who it was, and neither wanted to speak to him at the moment, too concerned with getting Skye to calm down and stop shaking everything around her. He threaded his fingers through her hair, gently stroking, whispering softly to her that he wasn't going anywhere and that he would help her work this all out. Eventually, he felt her go limp and relax into his arms. The shaking stopped. So had the cell phone, at some point, Grant noticed.

When he felt that she was finally calm enough to talk, Grant asked, “Do you want to tell me what he said to make you hang up like that? It seemed to be going okay.”

Skye swallowed hard. She put her feet up on the couch, bent at the knee, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She lay her head on her knees and said tearfully. “She was there. There in the office.”

“Who? May? It sounded like you and May were talking,” Grant said, confused.

“No, I don't mean May. The Dragon Lady,” Skye replied, sniffing. “Why is she there? Why are they still working with her? After what happened? After what you told them?” Skye turned her head and buried it between her knees. “I guess they don't care enough about me to want the truth.”

Suddenly, her cell phone was ringing again. “Please, just shut it off!” she yelled. “Just make it stop ringing!”

Ward watched as Skye just fell apart, crying uncontrollably into her knees. Loud, gut-wrenching sobs left her throat, getting louder and louder. Skye couldn't seem to get herself under control. The furniture in the living room began shaking again, even more violently than before. Ward was afraid Skye was losing control and something bad was going to happen in addition to lighting a sign to tell SHIELD and the ATCU exactly where they were.

Grant picked it up and was about to silence it to see if that helped, when he saw the caller ID. “It's May. Not Coulson.” He hoped that would snap her out of it, but she just seemed to shake more and more. He didn't think she was hearing him, or even knew where she was. Now, books were falling off his shelves and a vase had danced off a side table, crashing to the floor. Tiny glass shards were everywhere, and the flowers he had recently bought her lay in a puddle among the glass. He was worried that the fish tanks would be next, and that would really upset Skye. She loved those fish.

He made a quick decision and answered the phone. “May, she's shaking everything and not calming down,” he said into the phone, panicked, asking the agent for help. “Oh god, why are her arms suddenly bruising up? Out of nowhere?”

“You need to get her attention focused on you and fast,” May stated back, jumping in quickly. “She's internalizing her powers, turning them onto herself to keep from hurting you or anyone else around you. Also as an attempt to control them. You need to get her to calm down and stop before she starts breaking her own bones,” May explained, calmer than she felt. “The last two times this had happened did not end well. One ended with Daisy using an ICER on herself, and the other with her passing out after fracturing herself 75 times.”

Grant dropped the phone, scared. She was just getting worse and worse. He heard a crack and then Skye whimpered. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. “Skye? Skye, it's me. Hey, look, see me. Skye? You're safe here, okay, but I really need you to calm down and stop hurting yourself, okay? And May's on the phone. She's worried. Can you come back to us? Please?”

Slowly, the buzzing in Skye's body started to subside. Something was getting through to her brain. A voice. Hands. She knew both. They belonged to the same person. She blinked a few times, trying to get a face to come into focus. Grant. She was with Grant. There, his face, he looked scared. Or worried. Or panicked. Yes, panicked. And was he crying?

Things started to make sense again. She was upset, and lost control of her powers. That's why the room was shaking. Why her arms hurt so bad. She needed to stop. She could feel herself hyperventilating. She needed to stop. She forced herself to try to take slow, deep breaths, like May had taught her. It helped. She felt herself relax, just a tiny bit. She did it again. Slowly, she brought the shaking under control and then to a stop. She was calm again. She looked around. She was in Grant's town home She was in a safe place and no one was here to hurt her. It was just her and Grant. 

She looked at Grant again. He seemed less panicked now, since she had stopped her powers. He looked relieved even. “Hey, hey,” he said. “It's over now, okay? I'm here. And May's on the phone. Are you okay?”

Skye nodded slowly. “May's on the phone?” she croaked out.

“Yes, she called this time. Do you want to talk to her?”

Skye looked up at him, tears again running down her face. She had a look on her face equal parts hopeful and fearful. He could tell she really wanted to talk to May but was afraid to.

“May,” he said calmly into the phone after picking it back up.

“Did it stop? Is she okay?” May demanded to know, voice laced with worry and fear.

“Yeah, it stopped. Though I think she may have fractured her arm. I heard a crack.” He paused and took a deep breath. “She's calmer now...She wants to talk to you, to tell you what happened. She's just scared she won't be believed or that you already made up your mind about it and her.”

“Will she take the phone and talk to me?” May asked softly, taking in what Ward had said and really just wanting to help Daisy, too.

Grant sat on the couch again and held the phone out to Skye. He watched as she looked at it a moment, then looked at him. He nodded once, still holding out the phone. Carefully, as if she were afraid it would bite her, Skye took her phone from him and placed it at her ear.

“May?” she asked quietly into the phone.

“Yes, I'm here. I left Coulson's office. I'm in my quarters, by myself, door closed. There are no listening devices and no tracers on this call. I'm here as long as you want to talk, okay?”

“Okay,” Skye whispered. “And it is really just you and me now?”

“Yes,” May assured her softly. “I'm not even going to talk about Ward and what is going on between you two right now, okay. I just want to know if you are okay. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about right now.” When Skye stayed silent, May decided she needed to start first. “Since you're not going to talk yet, I will. I am so sorry I ever gave you the impression that I hated you and didn't want to be around you. It's the exact opposite. You are not the reason I left. I handled that all wrong and I'm sorry, Daisy. I should have told you, or at least answered you when you called me.”

“Why didn't you talk to me?”

“Honestly? I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to leave if I saw you before. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to leave you.”

“Why did you want to leave then, if it wasn't because of me?”

“I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be a part of SHIELD. Or what SHIELD had become. Fractured, infighting. It wasn't what I pictured the new SHIELD. I had to see if I could be someone outside of Agent Melinda May. But I realized something while I was gone. I hadn't stayed with SHIELD because I believed in SHIELD. I had stayed for Coulson. And for you. So I came back because it was where I belonged. So, I didn't leave because of you. But I most certainly came back because of you. I missed you.”

Skye started to sob on the other end. “I missed you too. So much it hurt so bad. I thought it was all because of me. I thought you hated me and...it hurt so bad.”

“I'm so sorry, sweetie. Please, I hope you can believe me. And believe me when I say that I know you are not at fault here. For anything. I am convinced the ATCU fired at you first. It was a cross off. I'm sure of it. And I am not sitting idly by while this is all going on. I promise you.” May took a deep breath. “Is your arm okay? Ward said he thought he heard it crack.”

“It hurts,” Skye sniffled into the phone. “Like the other time.”

“I know you probably don't want to come here for medical treatment. I could get Simmons and we can come to you? Or meet somewhere? Just to set that arm. And to check your back to make sure Ward's field medic experience is up to par. Then you can go where you want. We won't keep you.”

“I don't...I'm not...what if...I can't...” Skye couldn't form a sentence. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she needed medical help, but she was terrified that May would force her back to the base and would hurt Grant. She also didn't want to give away Grant's home, the one place they were both safe. She looked over at Grant, pleading with him to make this call.

“It's up to you, Skye. You're the one who's hurt.” When she didn't answer, just stared at the phone, he took it from her. “May? Can you and Simmons meet us in Farragut Park by the fountain? One hour?”

“Yes. I'll go get her now. And Ward...thanks for taking care of her and helping her. If you end up hurting her...”

“You'll torture me every day until I have gray hair and die of old age. I know.”

AOSAOS

May barreled into Coulson's office, not caring who might be in there with him and what they were talking about. She only had sixty minutes to get Simmons, get anything they might need to treat Skye...Daisy, and then get to Farragut Park in downtown DC. That didn't leave much time, but she knew she had to use a few minutes to say something to Coulson.

Rosalind Price was still there. Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons had also joined them. And they were now all having a heated conversation. May didn't care. She stormed through the door, slamming it open.

“I'm taking Simmons. We're going to go meet Skye...I mean Daisy and Ward so that Simmons can check her over after everything that happened. You are not to follow us or have us followed. No tracking. Nothing. This is simple. Simmons and I meet them, treat her injuries, and then leave. If she wants to come back, we'll bring her with us. If not, we're not forcing her to come. We're going to let her leave on her own or with Ward if that's what she prefers.”

They all started to speak at once. Yelling, arguing, almost getting physical. May grabbed a heavy book off of Coulson's desk and threw it at the small window in his office. It went through, shattering the glass. Everyone immediately shut up and looked to her.

“This is not up for debate. This is how it is being done. I just spoke with them both. We have a lot of work to do to repair the trust that was broken. I am not chancing anything.”

“We have a lot to repair....trust...what about what Ward did to Bobbi?” Hunter demanded. “You were there! You saw it all!”

“I know. And I haven't forgotten. But if we don't play this slowly and carefully, we will lose Daisy and I don't think we'll be able to get her back. So, Simmons,” she said, turning to the biochemist. “Go to the lab and start getting supplies together to treat gunshot wounds. Also, the type of injuries she had when we were at the school in Wisconsin with all those other gifteds and Andrew.”

Simmons's eyes grew wide. Good, May thought, she understood. 

“Okay, I'll go now. I can be ready in five minutes?”

“I'll meet you in the garage.”

“Mel, what's going on?” Coulson questioned. “Why aren't you taking a tactical team to go put down Ward and bring Daisy home? What did Ward do to cause Daisy to hurt herself that way again?”

May shook her head. Okay, she was going to need more than a few minutes. She calculated quickly the fastest route to Farragut Park in her head, allowing for traffic and lights. She'd be cutting it close. But she could spare a few more minutes, if only to solidify the 'no following' clause she had just laid out.

“Look, Ward didn't do anything. Daisy...” May stopped. She realized this was part of a much longer conversation, one she most certainly did not have time for at the moment, but would have to return to at some point. “We are doing this my way. No tracers. No following me and Simmons. I'm not going to risk losing her.”

“I'm definitely not comfortable with this,” Rosalind Price spoke up. “You have plans to meet with two known fugitives, one of them being a psychopathic murderer, and the other is a dangerous Inhuman who attacked my agents. How can you not let anyone follow you or back you up? All you have is one little scientist?”

May turned to Price and eyed her over a bit. “I don't need back up. If I'm wrong, I can take Ward. He can't beat me. But it won't come to that.”

“How can you be sure?” Price questioned. 

“Because I'm better than he is,” May answered matter of fact. “But I won't have to fight him.”

“How can you be sure that you won't have to fight him?” Price asked.

“Because Ward won't attack me or Simmons. He won't make Daisy choose.” May turned away and stared to leave. When she was at the doorway to Coulson's office she threw her parting remark over her shoulder. “And neither will I.”

AOSAOS

Simmons was waiting for her at one of the SUV's in the garage. She held up the keys for May. “Got what I needed loaded up. Ready to go?”

“Just one more thing,” May said, slipping under the SUV. She pulled out a pocketknife and pried off the tracking box from beneath the vehicle. She slid back out and threw it across the garage into a garbage can. “Now we can go.”

Simmons looked at her dumbfounded. “You just removed the tracker. Are you allowed to do that?”

“Probably not,” May said, opening the backseat door and throwing a black backpack inside. After closing it, she opened the driver side door. “But I don't care. I promised Daisy no tails or trackers. I intend to keep that promise.”

“But what if this is a trap on Ward's part...” Simmons was cut off abruptly by May.

“It's not,” the older agent said brusquely. “I heard over the phone and then talked to them. This is real. Now get in.”

As May drove through the streets, a little faster than she probably should, she kept glancing over at Simmons. The younger woman seemed a little apprehensive and fidgety. May could understand a bit. This was Grant Ward they were going to meet after all. The same man who dropped her and Fitz into an ocean with probably no hope of rescue. The same man who had tortured Bobbi Morse and had set up an elaborate trap to kill Hunter, forcing Bobbi to take the brunt and almost die. The same man who had betrayed them all some time ago for a superior officer who was crazy. 

And yet, through that all, one thing remained constant. He cared about Skye. Daisy. Daisy now, May thought. She was going to need some time to get used to that. She knew she slipped up a few times earlier, using the wrong name. That aside, Ward had seemed very worried about the young woman, even sounding panicked himself on the phone when Skye/Daisy was having trouble controlling her powers. He seemed almost horrified by the consequences of hurting herself to keep her power contained.

“Ward's not going to hurt us, Simmons. I'm sure of it,” she tried to reassure her traveling companion.

“I'm sorry, May, but I just can't be as certain as you in this.”

May nodded. “I know. But if you had heard the...terror...in his voice when he was asking what was going on. He was scared.”

“Of Daisy?”

“No. Of what was happening. I guess she hadn't told him about when she loses control and the power turns inward. He was completely panicked at the sight of her arms bruising up like that.” May glanced over at Simmons as they came to a red light. “He wasn't faking. He was really concerned. I don't think he's going to do anything to us because I don't think he's going to risk hurting Skye. Daisy. I think he truly wants us to help her. He's the one who made the meeting. Not her.”

They were silent the rest of the ride over to Farragut Park. May quickly parked the SUV and and after grabbing her backpack, she helped Simmons by carrying one of the two bags of medical supplies over to the fountain. May looked around, searching for either Ward or Daisy. There were a few people around the fountain, but neither were the two they were meeting. A few seconds later, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and saw “Skye” on the caller ID. She answered.

“Skye...I mean, Daisy?” she asked.

“Ward,” Ward's voice answered. “Sorry, had to make sure you weren't followed. Or lying. Walk northwest from the fountain along the paved path for about a quarter mile toward the pond. I'll meet you by the large willow tree.” He abruptly hung up.

May placed her phone back into her jacket pocket and reached down to pick up one of the bags again. “Let's move. Ward will meet us up the path a bit.”

Simmons nodded her understanding and followed May, carrying the second and less heavy of the two bags. They'd only been walking about fifteen minutes when Ward stepped out of the strand of trees onto the path ahead of them. He waited for them to reach him before ducking back into the trees and leading them over to a large willow tree with branches that nearly touched the ground. He ducked under the branches and held them up for the women. May and Simmons shared a glance and then ducked under the branches, May in the lead. Once through, they saw a picnic bench under the tree near the trunk. Daisy was sitting on the picnic bench,

May dropped the medical bag she was carrying and rushed over to Skye. Simmons started to follow, but jumped when she felt Ward grab her wrist. 

“Don't touch me!” she angrily yelled at him,wrenching her arm away. 

Ward immediately put his hands up to show he wasn't threatening her. “I'm sorry,” he apologized quietly. “But they just need a minute together, okay?”

Jemma stared at him, eyes narrowed in anger and hate. “I guess. Don't touch me again.”

“My mistake. I apologize. It won't happen again,” Ward said sincerely. He then turned from her to watch the other two women.

Skye stood to meet May, tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything, May grabbed her gently and pulled her into a hug. She had one arm gently around her back, the other on the back of the younger woman's head, stroking her hair softly. 

“I'm sorry, Mom,” May heard Daisy say softly. May closed her eyes, forcing back her own tears.

“It's okay, honey. None of this is your fault, okay?” May tried to reassure her. She pulled back a bit, gently taking Daisy's face into her hands. “We're here to help now. How bad?”

Skye lifted up her arms so May could see the bruising. She heard Simmons gasp from several feet away, near Grant. She knew her arms looked bad. Probably worse than they had back in Wisconsin. “It hurts,” she mumbled tearfully.

“I'm sure it does,” Simmons said, not exactly sharply, but not exactly gently either. She glanced at Ward briefly before coming over to have a better look. “Definitely badly bruised. Maybe fractured. And the swelling on the right arm makes me think you might have actually broken something.” She took Daisy by the shoulders and gently pushed her down on to the picnic bench. “I have a new scanner that I brought,” she said, much more softly this time. “I'll run it over your arms and it will show an image on my tablet of your bones. Let's see how much damage we're dealing with, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Daisy agreed softly, wiping her eyes with her left hand. She placed her right arm on the table to keep it as flat and steady as she could while Jemma ran a scanner over it. She scanned the lower arm, then moved up toward the shoulder, making sure she was going slowly enough to get a good reading. She then had Daisy repeat with her left arm. 

While Simmons was scanning Daisy, May dropped her backpack next to the other two women and walked over to Ward. She had many questions, but wasn't sure how detailed the answers would be. Or how forthcoming Ward would be in answering any questions. May watched him for a moment, noticing his eyes flick to her briefly to make sure she wasn't a threat before returning to Daisy. 

“What was going on when this happened?” May asked, making sure not to accuse him of anything. She knew that would get her nowhere, and to be honest, she was pretty sure that Ward had had nothing to do with Daisy losing control of her powers. 

Ward frowned and his eyes flicking to her again before once again returning watching Simmons examine Skye. “It started when she called Coulson. I think hearing that Price was in the room started it all. It was brief, just some bad shaking. She calmed. Then her phone rang and it just...happened. I can't really describe it, May. She was completely...I've never seen her like that...it was a complete meltdown. I've never seen anyone have that bad of a reaction, and that's saying something coming from what I've been through and seen.”

May closed her eyes briefly and huffed. This was bad. “PTSD?” she asked softly, knowing Ward would know exactly what she was asking.

Ward shook his head. “Yeah, probably. But this seemed even more than just one incident. I think whatever it is has been building for months. Her reaction wasn't just because of Price or because of being shot by the ATCU. This...this is from months of...something.”

“You're certain?” May questioned.

Ward nodded. “Yeah. Things she's said over the last seven months. Things she's done. This goes back. The other night, with the ATCU, this is just the tip. Or the end that broke everything. She's been...spiraling...for a while now.”

May nodded in understanding. “I should never have left. I would have caught this.”

“Maybe not. She's really good at hiding things she doesn't want to talk about.”

May shook her head. “Fitz saw it. I'm angry that no one else did. And I'm angry at myself for leaving. If I hadn't, then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.”

“You don't know that, May. I honestly think that we'd still be here. Maybe you could have kept the ATCU from hurting her, whacked Coulson upside the head before now, but I still think that she'd have crashed like she did. Just over something else.”

“But I would have been there,” May pointed out adamantly. “I might have been able to stop it from happening. Or at the very least, been there for her.”

Ward just shrugged. “Well, I was there. I am here. And I'm telling you, you would not have been able to stop this. It's not just about the ATCU. It's...” Ward trailed off, not sure how much he should give away of his own suspicions.

“It's what, Ward?” May pressed.

Ward sighed. He wasn't sure how Skye would feel about all her personal feelings being aired out, but it was May. If there was one person whom Skye would be okay with knowing all of this, it would be May. Of that, Ward was certain. “It goes back to when she got her powers. Not only does she still blame herself for Trip's death, she still feels like everyone is afraid of her. Or even hates her. Because of her powers. She told me that only Fitz was unafraid of her after she changed. She's spent the last year just waiting for all of you to turn on her. And then you left seven months ago and things just went downhill from there between her and Coulson. In her mind, Coulson did turn on her, and not a single one of you stopped it.”

May looked at him in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

“Skye said that when you first found out about her powers, you put her down into the cell where I was kept and locked her in...”

“I was in there with her. I thought it was the best place to keep her while I tried to get her to get her powers under control. A Kree warrior and an Asgardian warrior were both trying to kill her. Did she tell you that part?” May defended.

Ward shook his head. “No, she left that part out. Is that when she ICED herself?”

May nodded. “Lady Sif found us and broke in. Daisy shot herself with my icer to make her powers stop to keep everyone safe. But I brought her down to that cell because I thought it was the safest place on base, that it would take them longer to find us there and break in.”

“Does she know that? All she felt was that you were trying to lock her up.”

“I just assumed she understood,” May said quietly, glancing back to the younger agent. Simmons had stopped scanning Daisy's arms and was now carefully reading the images they had generated on her tablet.

“She's scared out of her mind about all of this. That doesn't help her think calmly and logically to be able to understand,” Ward added.

“What else? What else hasn't she talked about with us? What else has she been hiding? Why does she think everyone, Coulson included, turned on her?”

“Because Coulson sent her away. And then wasn't very welcoming when she returned. It's hard to explain. I don't even understand it all, and I have to piece it together. It's not like Skye lays it all out in black and white. I'm not even sure she understands a lot of it either. And maybe she's projecting her own fears onto all of you and all of this is in her head. I don't know. Neither does she. But the fact remains that Coulson sent her on this mission with the ATCU and they tried to kill her.”

“So, she's been carrying this around since Coulson took her to the Retreat?”

“Yes. And it's been building and building with each issue or situation after that. Like I said, the ATCU trying to kill her didn't start this. It just broke it wide open.”

“And how do I know that you didn't help this along, manipulate her into thinking she had no options but you?”

“When I ran into her at the supermarket, seven months ago, I could tell then she was about to crack. Seven months ago, May. All I did was give her a safe place to go when she needed it. I let her talk with no judgments. I let her call the shots and make the rules.”

“Control. You gave her control, which is something she felt she didn't have,” May said, understanding.

“And someone in her corner,” Ward added.

“Well, it seems as if you weren't the only one,” May informed him. When he looked a bit confused, she added, “Fitz. He stood up to everyone about you and her relationship with you. He supports whatever it is. And he also yelled at Coulson for how things have gone down and how Coulson was treating her and the ATCU situation.”

“I always liked Fitz. He really is a good judge of character,” Ward said smiling. “Skye mentioned that Fitz knew about us, but never really said anything else other than that it wasn't a problem and that he wasn't going to tell anyone. I was always a little worried. Guess I didn't have to be.”

“The others were all pretty pissed off about her being sent out alone with the ATCU agents. They all gave Coulson and Price an earful. I heard some of it. I left Hawaii as soon as Coulson called me after Daisy went missing. I just kept wishing I had never left SHIELD. There is no way in hell I would have ever let Coulson send her out alone with anyone from the ATCU. I know I wasn't here when it all started, but I can't think of any good reason, from what I have heard, to allow that. Believe me when I say I am not done with this and I will make Coulson wake up, even if I have to knock him unconscious to do that.”

Ward smiled at that visual and then nodded. “You need to make her understand that. I mean, really hit her over the head with it. Trust issues and all....”

May nodded back. “I will. And thank you. I'm not sure why you did what you did...if you thought that it would get you back into our good graces or something...”

Ward cut her off, “I didn't do it for me. I did it for her. Despite what all of you may think about me and about our situation, I only did this for her. I love her, May. Always have. This wasn't about me seeking redemption. It was about Skye needing support and care. That's it.”

“I believe you,” May said solemnly. “This doesn't excuse or erase all that came before.” She watched as Ward closed his eyes and looked to the ground, almost fearful. “But it's a start,” she added softly, reaching out to him as his head snapped up, eyes wide with confusion and hope. “I think she's safest with you right now. So, thank you.”

Ward was about to say something when his conversation with May was interrupted by Skye loudly telling Simmons to back off and leave it alone. Immediately, Grant moved into action, coming over to Skye and getting between her and Simmons to protect her. He could feel May right behind him, coming over as well to see what was happening.

“Skye, you okay?” Grant asked, looking at her and keeping Simmons in his peripheral vision, just in case.

“Yeah.” She held up her splinted arms. “All done.”

“No, not all done,” Simmons argued. “I still have to check your back. According to Ward, you were shot nine times, Daisy. I need to make sure they're healing well and that they aren't infected.” Simmons then gave Ward a disgusted look. “And her name's Daisy, now. She's no longer Skye.”

“Are you so sure?” Ward countered back, feeling a bit of anger rise himself.

“Hey, my back is fine,” Skye shot back, trying to break apart Grant and Jemma's pissing match. “Grant has done a good job.”

“Daisy,” Simmons said, stressing her name, “we need to make sure you're healing well.”

“No, what you really mean is you need to make sure we're telling the truth about what the ATCU did,” Skye bluntly stated.

“Hey,” May said softly, stepping up and taking Daisy's face in her hands to turn her to make eye contact, choosing to ignore the discrepancy on what name her girl was actually using now. “I need to see exactly what that woman and her agents did so I know exactly what to do to make this right. To make Coulson see and fix this, okay?”

May did not miss Daisy's eyes darting over to Ward's, asking for his thoughts and opinions, before coming back to hers. Whatever she had seen in his eyes seemed to calm her, and Daisy nodded once. She sat straddling the bench, back to May. Before May could take a seat behind her, Ward moved to sit mirroring Daisy's position, reaching for her hands. She leaned her head into his chest instead, and May watched as Ward gently wrapped his arms around her head, holding her close. Keeping her safe.

May motioned for Simmons to come over and look over her shoulder as she gently lifted up the back of Daisy's shirt to expose her gunshot wounds. There were nine. Nine squares of gauze taped on her back. One by one, May gently peeled them back so she and Simmons could have a look. Several were already healing well. They didn't seem to be very deep. There were four, however, that seemed much deeper than any of the others. They hadn't healed much yet, but were clean with no sign of infection.

Before May could put the gauze back over the wounds, Simmons said softly, “Here, let me just put some extra antibiotic on them, okay? I have some pretty strong ointment with me, better than anything you could get over the counter. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Just do it quick,” came Daisy's strained voice from where it was buried in Ward's chest.

“Okay,” Simmons agreed, reaching into her bag. A few minutes later and she was covering up Daisy's wounds with some new gauze pads. Once done, she gently pulled her friend's shirt back down, partly ashamed that until that moment, she hadn't been sure whether to believe Ward about what had happened or not.

Once she felt her shirt fall back into place, Skye pulled away from Grant and slid around on the bench, so she was facing Jemma, back pressed up against Grant. It was going to be a long time before she put her back to anyone but Grant again.

“So, I got a little bit more information about the ATCU from Price and Coulson,” May stated to break the uncomfortable silence. And because she wasn't ready to pack up and leave Daisy yet. And because Daisy and Ward deserved to have all the information.

“Like what? What else do we need to know?” Ward asked. “We already know they tried to kill Skye because she's Inhuman. What else is there?”

“Rosalind Price isn't calling all the shots for the ATCU. She answers to one of the President's top advisors. I get the feeling he is actually the one giving orders, despite how Price presents it. I think Gideon Malick is actually the head of the ATCU and...”

“Wait, did you say Gideon Malick?” Ward interrupted May. When she nodded, he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Oh, this is bad. This is bad on so many levels right now.”

“You know him?” May asked.

“Yeah, but I know him in another capacity other that the President's advisor.” The three women all stared at him, waiting. He wasn't sure exactly how to say this, but they needed to know. This situation had just deepened to a level he wasn't sure they could deal with or come back from.

“Grant?” Skye all but questioned in a whisper.

“Gideon Malick is the new head of Hydra,” Ward informed them softly. 

“Wait, are you saying that the President's being influenced by Hydra?” Simmons asked. “And that this guy is also giving Price and the ATCU orders?”

Ward nodded. “I've met with him. He's been trying to recruit me to his new version of Hydra. But I'm not interested. His vision of Hydra....not what I'd call appealing. Or sane, really. Plus, I was never loyal or interested in Hydra.”

“So I guess the big question here is does Price know Malick is Hydra?” May stated before Simmons could refute Ward about his Hydra loyalties. This was not the time or the place to have that discussion.

“Bigger question...if she does, or if you tell her, does she care?” Skye added. She shifted on the bench, wincing in pain. Grant wrapped an arm around her shoulders, helping her move around carefully so she wouldn't strain or hurt anything else. “I mean, it makes sense...capturing and locking up Inhumans...but what's his end game? What does he need the Inhumans for?”

“I think I know,” Ward replied. “Malick comes from a Hydra sect who believe that this ancient...god...was stranded on some far away planet and it was their duty to find him and bring him home. Something about a space portal. Anyway, the story goes that this god was a super power being who could control others of his kind. That when he returned, he would make an army to take over the world and create a new one for Hydra. I'm guessing we're talking Inhumans here.” Ward placed a hand on Skye's arm to help settle her. “It seems Malick's having the ATCU capture Inhumans and put them in stasis...”

“To build an army for this being,” May finished, staring at the other three in horror. She saw their looks mirrored her own.

After a few minutes of trying to digest this knowledge, Skye turned to Grant and asked, “And why didn't you say something to me before now? Hello, I'm Inhuman and SHIELD, so did you not think that I needed this info?” She wasn't angry or hurt. She was worried that maybe they weren't on the same page after all, if he was hiding stuff from her.

“Honestly?” Grant said, a sheepish look on his face. “I didn't tell you because I thought you were dealing with enough issues at the moment. I didn't want to add to it.”

“That's sweet,” Skye said softly, placing a hand on his face and letting him know she wasn't mad. “But don't do that, okay. You don't have to protect me like that. I can handle things.”

“Oh my god!” Simmons said loudly, snapping back into the conversation. “Space portal...super powered being...could they be talking about that thing I encountered on Maveth?”

“Huh?” Ward asked, confused.

“Remember when I said Jemma got sucked into a rock?”

“Yeah, and when you got her back you said it had taken her to...another...planet...” Grant said, catching on. He turned to Simmons. “There was something there on that planet?”

Simmons nodded. “Yes. I didn't get a good look at it. More of a presence. A feeling. But it was...evil is the best way I can describe it. Pure evil. Pure hate. Pure destruction. It scared me like nothing else ever has.”

“But you came back, right? So why hasn't Hydra ever been able to bring it back before?” Ward questioned.

“Well, it was Fitz. Fitz figured out how to open the portal...” Simmons turned to Daisy. “You were there. Maybe you can explain it better?”

Skye shrugged. “Fitz figured out what that rock did. Then we broke Professor Randolph out of a jail...”

“Wait, Asgardian Randolph of the Berserker Staff?” May interrupted.

Skye nodded. “Yeah. He filled us in on exactly what that stone was and what it was supposed to do. And that some weird group of people had been sacrificing people through it for hundreds of years. Guess those were Hydra followers...spoiler alert, Hydra is much older than the Nazis...so we went to a castle in England...anyway, Fitz had it all figured out...but the equipment was too old and damaged to get the portal opened.” Skye paused. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share how exactly they opened the portal. She wasn't sure how May and Jemma would take it and her powers again. 

“Then how did he get it opened?” Simmons asked.

Skye took a deep breath. “Fitz started everything up...it worked for like a second. And it was so loud in my head...it gave me a migraine the size of Russia. So, all the equipment was so old that just turning it back on and trying to run power through it fried it all to hell. But Fitz understood how it was supposed to work and tried to explain it to us. As it turns out it worked on resonance and vibrations. I understood what he was trying to say, so I used my powers to open it back up...”

“How'd you do that?” May asked.

“I had that frequency burned into my skull from that migraine. So I just...reached out and found it again and opened it back up. Like a tuning fork. And Fitz, he was only supposed to send a message...but he jumped into the portal himself...and I tried so hard to hold the portal open...but it was so painful...then I blacked out..”

“But he got to me and pulled me through,” Simmons finished for her. “Daisy, I had no idea you had done that.”

Skye gave a small, quick smile. “Yeah, it wasn't important really. Just getting you back was all that mattered. I think at that point, Fitz and I didn't really care how, even if it meant...well, he did jump into that portal for you, you know.”

“And you could have killed yourself or given yourself permanent brain damage or something,” Simmons admonished her. “It wasn't worth it.”

Skye shook her head. “Fitz and I think it was. And I know we would both do it again.” She took a deep breath. “Jemma, I know you want to go back and see if you can bring Will back...but you can't now. You have to go back to the base and destroy everything. All the research you and Fitz have done. All the information you two have. We can't risk the ATCU or Hydra, or both, getting their hands on it. We can't risk them bringing back that thing to destroy Earth. We just can't.”

“Does the ATCU woman know what happened?” Grant asked quickly. “Because if she does, it may already be too late.”

Simmons shook her head. “No, I don't think Coulson's told Price about me and Maveth. He's shared info about Inhumans, but not that.”

“He shouldn't be giving her info on anything,” Skye said softly. But not soft enough.

“You know,” Simmons said, turning to her, “You could be a little helpful, too, and less hostile yourself. I know you object to the idea of putting Inhumans into stasis until they can be helped, but there might be something to that idea in some cases...”

Skye cut Simmons off angrily. “I don't object to the stasis pods. I object to the Inhumans not being given a choice on whether they want to go into stasis or not. The ATCU just shoots them and puts them into stasis. They even tried it with me and Lincoln and we know how to control our powers...”

“Control? Is that what you call it?” Simmons pushed, pointing to Daisy's arms.

Skye's face turned to stone. “I didn't hurt anyone.”

“Except yourself,” Simmons said pointedly.

“Yeah. I hurt myself. I hurt myself because to me that option is preferable than the other option of lashing out and hurting countless innocents.”

“But these other Inhumans don't do that. They just lash out and hurt others because they can't control their powers. And clearly you can't either, if you're hurting yourself rather than keeping your powers at bay,” Simmons argued.

“And what I am saying is that these other Inhumans deserve a chance to understand all this and they deserve to make the choice for themselves on whether to get locked up or learn to use their powers. At first, they are scared. They don't know what is happening, what they are feeling. Suddenly, everything about themselves is different. And they don't know how to deal with it. They need help, not persecution and jail,” Skye argued.

“But we can't trust them out there to do the right thing, to learn and work at it,” Simmons said, getting to her feet. 

“So you're saying you don't trust me?” Skye asked, accusation in her voice.

“Well, you did lose control and hurt yourself,” Simmons shot back sharply.

“I didn't lose control. I controlled it by turning it inward. I could just have easily let it out and hurt those around me. But I didn't.” Skye took a deep breath, trying with all her might to remain calm. Yelling at Jemma wasn't going to help the situation any. “I was aware of what I was doing. I knew I was turning it inward, Jemma. I chose to do that.”

“But what I'm saying is that if you were to truly be not dangerous, there should never be a time where you had to make that choice.”

“So what? Humans can have mental breakdowns and emotional outbursts, but Inhumans aren't allowed?”

“No, because they can hurt people.”

“So can humans. Murder, rage, abuse...that's not solely the province of Inhumans.” Skye stood up and followed Simmons as she began to walk away. She was not going to stop until she said all that she wanted to say. “Jemma, I knew it was happening. That's what I don't think you're understanding. I felt my power coming up and out and I chose to use it on myself rather than hurt Grant and his neighbors. I chose that because I had learned how to feel my powers and my body and how to project where I sent my power. But I'm not perfect. I can't be perfect. I can't be expected to never get upset, angry, sad, what have you, to the degree I am and still keep a lid on my powers. For me, my powers lashing out like that is no different than when you get angry and say or do something unkind to hurt the person you're mad at. It's the same thing, just expressed differently.”

“Except that I don't have the ability to kill someone,” Simmons replied nastily.

“Except that you do. You tried to kill Grant and hit Bakshi instead. So you lashed out when angry and killed someone. I pushed it in and hurt myself. So who's really the dangerous one here, huh?”

“Hey, that's enough,” May said, finally stepping in. She had been prepared to step in early, had even almost done so, but she felt these two younger women had to hash this out a bit first. But now it seemed as if it was going to far. “Neither one of you are better or worse than the other. You just work out your issues in different ways.”

“God, this is just like back when I first got my powers...” Skye said quietly, trailing off.

“Skye, hey, come on,” Grant said softly, reaching out to her. “You don't mean that, not really.”

She held up her splint covered arms. “What would you know about it, you weren't there,” she snapped. Immediately, she felt bad for her attitude. He had only been trying to help her calm down. “Sorry. It's just...this has been really awful and I just want to leave. It's time.”

“Leave?” May questioned. “So I gather you're not coming back with us, then?”

Skye shook her head. Then she looked over to Ward. “My hands are kinda tied up right now. Can you get it out of my back pocket?”

Grant came up behind her and reached into her back left pocket of her jeans. He pulled out something small and black and handed it to Skye.

“Is that what I think it is?” May asked, shaking her head.

“Yeah. I can't be a part of SHIELD while they work with people who want to hurt me and lock up my friends. So here,” Skye said, handing over her badge to May, tears in her eyes. “Tell Coulson...I don't know. Just tell him I can't right now. But I'm okay.”

May did not reach out to take the badge. “Daisy, we can talk about this. We can all sit down and talk this out. You don't have to leave.”

“Yes, I do,” Skye said sadly, a few tears falling. “It's what I want and what I need right now. Most everyone doesn't even want me there anyway. And as long as I stay, with Coulson wanting to work with the ATCU, I'm in danger. Not to mention I'll be at odds with Coulson and it will affect the team.” She gestured to Simmons. “It already has.”

“Is this your idea?” Simmons asked. “Or his?” She glared at Ward

“Jemma, this is my idea. My choice,” Skye stated adamantly. “This is what I want to do.”

“Because, you know, he's a master manipulator. He could have you believing this is your idea, when it's really what he wanted all along,” Simmons went on as if Daisy hadn't even spoken.

“And this is why I am leaving,” Skye said bluntly. 'You're not hearing me. None of you hear me.”

“Skye,” May stepped in. “If this is what you truly want, then we won't stand in your way.” She came over and hugged Skye gently so as not to hurt her. After a few moments, she pulled away, taking Skye's face in her hands once again. “Just know that you can always come back, no questions asked. You can always contact us for help. Again, no questions asked. When you're ready.” She picked up the backpack she had left next to the table and handed it to Skye. “Here. Coulson had me go through your quarters, trying to find any clue where you might have been or why you contacted Ward. These are the last bit of personal things you had. A few books, pictures, and some clothes.” Then she took Skye's badge, sliding it into her back pocket.

Skye nodded, tears falling freely now. She had finally gotten May back, only to lose her again. This time of her own doing. But it was something that had to be done. She had to distance herself from them, from Coulson and SHIELD. Before she lost her life. Or herself.

“You guys better go, before Coulson gets tired of waiting and tries to trace you to our location,” Grant said, coming up and putting an arm around Skye for support. He knew how hard this must be for her, especially with May finally back.

May turned her attention from Skye to Ward. She stared him right in the eyes, looking for something. And found it. She knew that no matter what was going on with him, whatever bad blood was between him and the rest of SHIELD, he wasn't going to leave Skye. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. For the first time in a long time, May found herself trusting Grant Ward. In at least this one thing.

“Okay, Simmons, time to go.” May picked up both medical bags this time and started to walk way, back the way they had come.

Jemma still hadn't moved. “You're not coming back with us?” she asked, truly not believing what was happening.

Skye shook her head. “I can't Jemma. Not now. Too much has happened and I don't want to be there.”

“How can you...why? What's so bad that you can't come back and work it out?”

“Again with the not hearing,” Skye commented, wiping the tears away.

“So you're really going to just throw us all way? Throw away almost three years of friendship and love? And family? For what?” Jemma demanded angrily. “Him?” she asked, gesturing to Ward.

“Jemma, I can't be there right now,” Skye tried one more time. She hated leaving things like this. It was tearing her up inside to think that her friends thought she didn't care about them. “I was almost killed by people Coulson wants to be allies with. I won't risk my life, even for you.”

“Simmons!” May called from the tree, holding it open to leave their secret meeting place. “Leave it alone. Skye needs to make her own choice in this.”

Jemma glanced back at May, then turned back to Skye for one last ditch effort. “Well, when HE shows his true colors, just know that I won't be so welcoming.” With that, Simmons turned on her heel and marched out under May's outstretched arm, not once glancing back to her ex-friend.

“Well, you know I'm gonna check in somehow,” May called back before leaving herself.

After their departure, Skye turned into Grant and just let out more tears, taking in his comfort. It was a long time before she'd calmed down enough to leave.

AOSOAS

It was halfway through their ride back to base before Simmons said a word. And it was to yell at May. “How could you just let her go?! How could you just leave her with that monster?!”

“Forcing her to come wouldn't help the situation. It would actually do the exact opposite and cause more anger and trouble between everyone. Plus, how was I going to force her? Knock her and Ward out and carry her over my shoulder?”

“But you just left her with that psychopath!”

“Simmons!” May yelled back, losing a bit of her calm. “She wasn't going to come. Nothing we said was going to make her change her mind. She had made her mind up before this meeting. Probably weeks ago. Nothing was going to change that, short of using brute force. And that would have just made things worse in the end.”

“Wait, weeks? You think she was planning to leave even before the ATCU shot her?” Simmons asked incredulously.

May nodded, watching the road, not sure how to answer Simmons. Lying wouldn't do much to help, and telling the truth would hurt. Either way, Simmons wasn't going to get the answer she wanted. “Yes. Remember, I went through her room when I got back, trying to find some clues. Her room looked normal, except for the items that meant something to her. Like her hula girl. Those were not there.”

Jemma didn't respond right away, taking a moment to take that in. When she did respond, there was no more anger in her voice. Only defeat. “She's been moving her important possessions out of the base. Probably to wherever Ward lives.”

“Like I said,” May confirmed gently, “she's been planning this for a while.”

“Well, that just confirms it. Ward's been manipulating her for months then. Because there's no way Daisy would choose to leave us on her own. No way she'd be planning this behind our backs.”

May shook her head. “I don't think so, Jemma. I had a talk with Ward while you were checking her over. There's not a doubt in my mind that he's being honest in all this. He's not manipulating her, I promise you. He's changed, and I think it might be a good thing. And we need to let her do this her way. Because right now, like it or not, Ward is the only one she trusts.”

Simmons was quiet again for a while before bringing up something else she had picked up on during their meeting. “He kept calling her Skye. And she didn't correct him.”

“I noticed,” May said.

“Why? Is she trying to be someone she's not with him to please him? Because that's not healthy and to me stinks of manipulation.”

“Jemma,” May said, slowly losing her patience. “For the last time, he's not manipulating her. But I do think she was trying to be someone she's not. Except it isn't for Ward. It's for all of you, for SHIELD.”

“What are you saying, May?” Jemma asked, not catching on.

“I think Skye is who that girl really is. Daisy Johnson, just a role she was playing. Either because she was trying to make everyone happy or because she thought it was who everyone wanted her to do. Or both. But she's comfortable being herself with Ward and that means she's really Skye.”

“So what are you going to tell Coulson?” Simmons questioned.

“The truth,” May answered. “She's not ready to come back.”

AOSAOS

Coulson was sitting behind his desk, going over paperwork when May marched into his office and up to his desk, followed by Simmons at a much more sedate pace, almost as if she was afraid of getting in the way of the other woman. When he didn't look up and acknowledge them right away, May threw something onto his desk. It was small, about wallet size, and black. He glanced at it quickly, then returned his eyes to the paperwork.

“You resigning again?” he asked casually.

“That's not mine,” May replied back evenly.

That got Coulson's attention and he looked up at her in confusion. “If it's not yours then who's?” He turned to Simmons. “Yours?”

“Open it and find out,” May challenged, “But I think you already know who it belongs to.”

Coulson just stared at the badge, couldn't make his fingers pick it up. May was right, he knew who that badge belonged to before he had even questioned her. He had just hoped he was wrong.

“I lost her,” he said quietly, sadly, as he rubbed a hand over his face in despair.


	2. Changing Lanes

Part 2: Changing Lanes

Dr. Andrew Garner was in his office on campus, going through the papers his undergrad Psych 301 class had written. So far, he had found way too many assumptions and jumps in logic to suit his taste. He realized, as he read the papers, that he needed to re-address the importance of factual information and proof, before diagnosing.

Shaking his head, he pushed the stack of papers away, needing a break, before he became so frustrated that he started marking everything in red and putting exactly what was in his head into the comments to his students. Needing a distraction, he swung his chair around and stared out the window, just watching the students and faculty come and go down the sidewalk through campus. People watching, a favorite past time of psychologists and psychiatrists, he thought to himself.

His cell phone rang, breaking him out of his fascination with the people strolling along outside. He swung back to his desk and glanced at his caller ID to see if he should take the call or let it go to voicemail. The caller was Daisy. Immediately, he picked up the phone and answered her. That girl would be a great distraction from the abysmal papers he was trying to fairly grade.

“Hi, Daisy, what can I do for you?” he asked pleasantly.

“Hi,” Daisy said, hesitantly. “I'm not taking you away from anything right now, am I?”

Andrew's guard came up, hearing both her words and her hesitancy. He sat up straight, giving her his full attention. “No, not at all. I was just people watching. How can I help you?”

“I, uh, well, first, I just want to say, I went back to using Skye. So I'm not Daisy Johnson anymore. Just Skye again.”

“Okay, I'll change you back to Skye in my caller ID, and try to remember to call you Skye from now on. Sorry if I slip up a bit in the future,” Andrew replied intrigued.

“No problem. Okay, why I called...I just...I just wanted to tell you that, uh, that the whole powered people team you've been helping me with...well, it's not gonna happen now. Well, it might still happen...I don't know...just, ah, not with me, apparently...” she rambled to him. “I've...well, I guess I...I'm not sure really, but maybe it's just for now...I don't know...but I should tell you that, uh...”

“Skye,” Andrew politely but firmly interrupted her. “What happened?”

He heard Skye take a deep breath and swallow over the phone and then, “I've left SHIELD.”

He waited a beat to see if she would elaborate, but when she didn't, he responded, “Okay, I'm sure you had a good reason, if you'd like to talk about it.”

“Not really,” Skye said quickly. “I just wanted to let you know, in case no one told you and you were still expecting to consult with me on my powered people team.”

“I understand,” Andrew said, not pushing. He knew better that to push Skye to talk. It was always better if you waited her out and let her make the decision herself. “I'm here if you do change your mind.”

“Yeah, I know, thanks,” she replied.

Andrew expected her to hang up then, but he could tell she hadn't. So he waited, silently, on his end, for her to start talking again.

“Do you think I made a mistake,” she asked softly, almost fearfully, after several minutes of silence.

“I'm not sure, since I don't know the circumstances around your departure. Or what your departure entails,” Andrew answered her honestly.

“May or Coulson didn't tell you what happened?” she asked him.

“No. I haven't spoken to Phil in a few months. Not since Jemma came back. And it's been even longer since I spoke with Melinda. Last I knew she was in Hawaii, still with her father.”

A beat, then, “You know about the ATCU, right?”

“I know that they are a task force put together by the President to...search out Inhumans and other threats,” Andrew responded carefully. “I don't know too much about them.”

“Coulson made a deal with them, to be allies,” Skye said.

She had been unable to hide her disgust in her voice, and Andrew picked up on it right away. “And that's not something you agreed with.”

“No,” Skye agreed. “They hunt Inhumans. And then take them, and put them, unconscious, into these stasis pods. For storage. Like they don't have any rights or a life to live. Like....”

“Like they're not even human?” Andrew finished for her. 

“Technically, I guess we're not. Or not only. But it's like we don't even matter as people to them. As thinking, feeling, people.”

Andrew picked up on Skye's pronoun change from they to we, but didn't comment. He knew she was identifying with those Inhumans, and rightly so. She was one as well, probably in as much danger as the others were. Instead, he chose to just continue the conversation as if the change hadn't happened. 

“Many people are afraid of what they don't understand. And rather than try to understand, they try to exterminate it or lock it away,” Andrew reasoned. “I'm guessing Phil offered to be allies to keep you safe?”

“Fat lot of good that did,” Skye replied bitterly. “I was on the exterminate list.”

“They came after you? Even with your allegiance to SHIELD and Phil?” Andrew asked increduloulsy.

“Grant Ward took nine bullets out of my back after,” Skye said bluntly. 

“Grant Ward?” Andrew said, now a bit confused. “When did he enter the picture again?”

“That's a really long story, Andrew,” Skye said, sighing. “Short version...we ran into each other when I really needed someone to talk too...and he's really changed...and we started a relationship...and he's the only one who's been there to help me...anyway, I contacted him after the ATCU tried to kill me and he came and got me. I haven't been back to the base since. It's been just over three weeks.”

“Does Phil know where you are?”

“He knows I'm with Grant,” Skye told him. “He doesn't know where we live or anything. May knows, too. She and Simmons even met us in the park to check me over a few days after, and to make sure I was safe.”

“So, Melinda's back,” Andrew said, a little surprised. “She hadn't told me. What does she think of your new situation?”

Skye gave a short, sharp, bark of laughter on the other end. “I think she wants to take out Price, the head of the ATCU, with her bare hands.”

“Sounds like Melinda, when someone she loves is threatened,” Andrew said, tying not to laugh as well.

“She's also one of the only people who's...in my corner. I'm not sure she agrees with my decision to leave SHIELD and stay with Grant. But she at least accepts it, and isn't trying to talk me out of it...and she's not telling me how bad of a person Grant is, or anything like that.”

“Others have done that?”

“Yeah. Every one of them have left at least one voice message or long text to try to talk me out of this or to tell me what a monster Grant is. Except May. And Fitz.”

“How are you taking all that?”

“Oh, at first, it was devastating...that they couldn't accept my feelings and decisions. But then I just took to deleting them without even reading or listening.”

“What if some of them are good messages now? Acceptance messages or apologies?”

“If they really feel that way, then they can get a message to me through May or  
Fitz. I take their calls, or reply to them. Because they just ask if I'm okay or if I need anything. And Fitz usually asks after Grant as well. I don't think he hates Grant or is even mad at him anymore.”

“It sounds to me like you went through a very traumatizing experience, Skye,” Andrew started slowly, cautiously. “It sounds like you had good reasons for walking away, most prominent being SHIELD's partnership with an organization that locks up people like you. With an organization that tried to assassinate you.”

“I just couldn't do it anymore, especially after they shot me,” Skye said, and Andrew could hear the tears in her voice. “At first, I wanted to give it a try...to talk it out with Coulson after what happened. But then I found out that he was still working with Price and the ATCU, even after he knew what they did...and I just couldn't do it.”

“You were deeply hurt, both physically and emotionally,” Andrew told her. “Completely understandable why you would want to step away.”

“Why is it that only Grant Ward can see that?”

“It sounds like Melinda and Fitz also do,” Andrew pointed out.

“May was gone for most of this. She only came back when Coulson told her about me disappearing and the ATCU agents telling some story about me attacking them,” Skye said.

“And Fitz?”

“He knew. He knew the whole time. He knew I was secretly seeing Grant for months, and he didn't tell anyone.”

“Sounds like he respected your choices and maybe even understood why,” Andrew said.

“Yeah, he's been really my only friend through all this. That's why I still talk to him. Because he knew before all the crap hit the fan. And I haven't forgotten that he was the only one who wasn't afraid of me. When I changed and got my powers. He didn't look at me any differently or treat me differently or anything. In fact, he tried to help me hide it from the others because he was just as afraid of their reactions as I was.”

“I remember,” Andrew said softly. “Are you afraid that SHIELD teamed up with the ATCU because, deep down, the agents are afraid of Inhumans? Afraid of you?”

“Especially now, after what happened with my...my mother...and me...”

“Well, Skye, I can't tell you if your decision to leave SHIELD was right or wrong. That is for you to decide. What I can tell you is that you have good reasons for doing so, and I think, in my opinion, that you taking a break from SHIELD is good for you. You have new abilities, new priorities, and new people in your life, and many of those things don't mesh with SHIELD at the moment. It's up to you to decide what is most important and how to work through it. I'm just here as a sounding board, and someone to help you untangle the threads.”

Skye was silent for a moment before replying. “You're not going to tell any of them what we talked about, right? Not even May?”

“No, Skye, I won't tell them anything. I can't, for confidentiality reasons. The only reason I would every say something is if I thought you were in imminent danger. And I don't think you are in any danger at all.”

“Okay, good,” Skye said sounding relieved. “Thanks for talking this out with me, Andrew. It really helped.”

“You know, I'm always free at this time. If you want to talk again, you can call me this time next week. Every week, if you want. No pressure. Just letting you know it's an option. I'm here for you. And if something comes up between chats, you can always call me or text.”

“Thanks. No promises but...I just might, okay?”

“I'll be here.”

AOS AOS

Phil Coulson stood looking out the window in his office. The glass had been replaced since May had thrown a book through it one month ago. And if he was honest with himself, it was a much nicer piece of glass now. It was much more clear and gave him a much better view of outside. Of course, the old glass might just have been covered in years worth of dirt and grime, but he chose to look to the brighter side and say the new window was better. Not much was, lately, so he'll take the good things as they come, as innocuous and immaterial as they are.

As he stared out the window, his mind was drawn back to the conversation he'd had with May and Simmons after they had returned from helping Daisy. When Daisy had given May her SHIELD badge to return to him. It still sat on top of his desk, in the exact spot May had dropped it. He couldn't bring himself to open it up or to move it, because then it would all be real. Daisy leaving would be real. And Coulson was not ready to face that outcome yet.

He had just stared at the badge, after admitting he had lost Daisy. It had been silent then, in his office, he wasn't sure for how long, until May broke that silence, needing to give him more information.

May said, “Ward gave us some good Intel. I think you need to hear it.”

Coulson looked up at that statement. “Intel? On what? Hydra?” he scoffed.

“Yes,” May answered back. “It's the missing pieces. We now have the full picture. And after what he told us, I now have no doubt in my mind that Skye is safe with him and that he is not playing her. Or us.”

“Alright, I'll bite. What did he say?”

“Gideon Malick is the head of Hydra,” May stated. 

“Wait,” Coulson said, getting up from his chair and coming around his desk. “Gideon Malick? Hydra? How does Ward know this?”

“Because Malick tried to recruit him,” May answered. “Ward said he met with the man but was put off by his crazy beliefs and refused to rejoin and help him.”

“Crazy beliefs?” Coulson asked,

“We'll get to that in a minute. Do you realize what I just told you. Gideon Malick, the true head of the ATCU, is Hydra. That means either Price is as well, or she's completely oblivious and will probably be taken out soon.”

“Not to mention that Malick advises the President as well as has companies and money all across the globe. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a Hydra safe house in every country he has dealings with,” Simmons spoke up for the first time.

“And you believe Ward as well?” Coulson questioned Simmons.

Jemma shrugged. “I believe what he's said about Malick and his plans. It adds up to how I got to that planet and what I saw...” she saw the look on his face and quickly added, “May and I will tell you about it in a moment. But yes, I believe that part about what Ward said. But I'm still not convinced he's not Hydra himself, or that he's not manipulating Daisy, that he's not using her to get to us.”

Coulson nodded and turned to May. “And you believe he can be trusted with Daisy's safety?”

May held up a finger. “First off, she's going by Skye again, so calling her Daisy is wrong. Second, I think Ward's the only one who can be trusted, outside of me, with her safety. She certainly won't be coming back here any time soon, and I don't think her being out there alone is a good idea, either.” May paused, trying to figure out how to phrase this so that Coulson would accept it and understand. “I'm afraid she's a danger to herself right now...”

“Then we should go get Daisy now...I mean, Skye...damnit, and I had just gotten used to calling her Daisy...we need to go and bring her back so we can keep an eye on her and help her,” Coulson cut in.

May shook her head negatively. “She won't come willingly, and forcing her is only going to make things worse right now. Whether we like it or not, she's formed a bond with Ward. That bond is the only reason she's alive and safe right now. I had a talk with Ward while we were there. I truly believe he will protect Skye with everything he has. I also believe he's the only one who can help her right now. At least, the only one she'll allow to help her.”

“Help her with what? What's wrong?” Coulson asked.

May hesitated, not sure if she wanted to have this conversation in front of Simmons. Luckily, the young scientist seemed to pick up on that and asked if they wanted her to leave. When May nodded, Simmons calmly left the room, letting May know she'd be in the lab.

After Simmons closed the office door, May turned back to Coulson and stated, “Ward says, and I am inclined to believe him after seeing and talking with Skye, that she's suffering from a form of PTSD.”

“Well, that's to be expected, after being shot...” Coulson started, but May shook her head, bringing up a hand to signal him to quiet.

“That's not it. Well, not all, according to Ward. He didn't give me too many specifics. I think he was trying to protect Skye's privacy. But he thinks this started long ago, maybe as long ago as when she got her powers.” May sank down into one of the chairs in front of Coulson's desk. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept much in four days, and now was beginning to feel it. “Phil,” she continued, when he had joined her in the other seat, “Did you know she still blames herself for Trip's death?”

“No,” Coulson admitted, looking very surprised. “I had thought she'd gotten past that.”

“Well, she hasn't. Or the fact that basically everyone else feared her. Maybe still does to some extent. Or the fact that she took me leaving as me not wanting anything to do with her. Or you leaving her at the retreat as you sending her away because you didn't want her anymore.”

“But that wasn't what I was doing...I thought she understood that.”

“Me too. But I guess not.” May sighed again and looked directly at Coulson. “That girl has serious trust and abandonment issues, probably stemming from her childhood. We didn't do that, but we also haven't done enough to help her overcome that. As much as it pains me to say, the only person who's never lied to Skye is Ward. He seems to be the only person who understands her and can read her like an open book. I also think she can do the same of him. It's probably why she seems to have forgiven him. That, and the fact that I do think he's really changed.”

“Why do you think that? What's changed? It wasn't that long ago that he was torturing Bobbi.”

“Because of the book I found in Skye's quarters. It was on Complex PTSD. Now, I know she'd never have figured it out on her own, or done the research herself. And I doubt any of you would have broached the subject with her.”

“Ward?” Coulson asked. “You think she got the book from Ward?”

“I do,” May admitted. “I think he finally woke up to what his issues are and started working on them. And I think he recognized similar issues in Skye, and so offered her the book. And she was reading it. So she at least has some idea of what is going on with her. So I don't think we've lost her completely. But I do think that she needs to say away while she deals with this. And I do think that Ward is the best person to keep an eye on her.”

“Again, how do you know?”

“I can give you a long list, but it essentially boils down to the fact that he won't hurt her. He saw what his betrayal did to her. He felt it when she shot him,” May smirked a moment at that, then continued. “I truly think she is the only person he cares about. I think a relationship with her, be it romantic or friendship, is the first thing he's ever wanted for himself. By himself. So no, I don't think he'll ever hurt her again.”

And then, when May had nothing more to say on the subject, she suggested they call everyone in so she and Simmons could brief them on Malick and Hydra and the new scheme they had to stop.

After that conversation, he'd called Rosalind Price and all but demanded she come to his office. Once she had arrived, he'd dropped the knowledge that Malick was Hydra in her lap, carefully watching her reaction.

She was just as surprised as he had been. Maybe even more so, since she'd been working for the man for months. Once the surprise had faded, the woman had, been...well...pissed...was the appropriate term for it, Coulson thought. She adamantly stated she wasn't Hydra, had had no idea, and was angry that they had gotten a foothold in her organization. Coulson decided not to point out to her that Hydra had probably started her organization, since she reported to Malick. After that, she also assured Coulson that Banks was with her, and the two of them would help expose Hydra when the time was right, as well as act like moles and feed SHIELD any relevant information, such as why Malick wanted the Inhumans and what he did with them. That was when Coulson had to tell her the whole truth. Malick, Maveth, Fitz and Simmons and their research. Everything. She had not been pleased that he had kept that from her, but understood. Sickened by what Malick had manipulated her into doing, Rosalind promised to keep her eyes on the captured Inhumans to make sure they weren't harmed in any way, until they could safely be removed from Malick's custody.

Coulson shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He still couldn't believe it had happened. Daisy...Skye had left, and Hydra was back in full force, perhaps even more insidious and powerful than before. With Malick and his belief in an evil Inhuman god who's purpose was to remake the world for Hydra by destroying their opposition...it would all seem like those science fiction movies Fitz and Mack loved so much, if not for Simmons having been abducted to that very planet the Inhuman lived on and seen and felt it firsthand.

He had ordered Fitz and Simmons to destroy all their research on the monolith, all their calculations and information on how to get there and get back. He could not take the chance that any of it fell into Hydra's hands. Not now. He knew he was condemning Jemma's friend Will to that planet for the rest of his life. It almost killed him to know that they had left a man behind. True, Will wasn't exactly a member of their team, but he had helped Simmons, protected her, and in the end, sacrificed for her. Coulson knew intellectually, that Will was probably dead, that they'd be going back to retrieve a dead body, anyway. But the annoying voice in his mind kept telling him that Will had survived for fourteen years. It was possible he was still alive, but Coulson couldn't let himself really believe that in the end. It was just too painful.

On top of that, when Fitz had immediately agreed with him, over Simmons's objections, the science department started to fall apart. The two of them, who had once seemed to share a mind, were once again at odds with each other, and this time, it looked as if it could never be repaired. This thought saddened him almost as much as knowing that Skye chose Ward over them. Over him.

AOS AOS

“Thank you for coming, Andrew,” May said, genuinely happy to see her ex-husband. “It means a lot right now.”

Dr. Garner nodded as he walked down the quinjet ramp. “I understand what all this means,” he said to her. “I want to help. I like Skye. Anything I can do to help ease this and help her, I'm in. I also know how much she means to you.”

May nodded, accepting his soothing words. “She does. That's why I want this handled delicately, and I'm not sure that Coulson is thinking clearly in this. Or anyone else, really, me included.”

Andrew started to follow his ex-wife out of the flight bay. “Handle what delicately? What exactly is it that you want me to do?”

May sighed deeply. She hadn't been sure how much of this to disclose to Andrew, but she was starting to realize that he needed to know everything, if he was to come up with a way of helping Skye overcome whatever was going on with her and help her heal. “Look, I'll tell you everything, just not here. Too many eyes and ears. Let's get you settled and then have a private dinner in my quarters...so I can fill you in.”

“Melinda,” Andrew said, gently grabbing her arm to keep her from walking. “This isn't just about her starting a team of powered people, is it?”

May stopped and stared at her ex. She shook her head. “No, it's not. I was afraid to tell you anything over the phone. I don't want much of what I need to tell you to get out. In fact, I don't want anyone else to know, including the other members of our team.”

“Okay,” Andrew said softly, now really worried about what was going on with the young agent and everyone else. “Dinner sounds great.”

Andrew arrived at his ex-wife's room at exactly seven in the evening for the private dinner. She answered her door, wearing civilian clothes, so he hoped it would be a relaxed time. Or as relaxed as it could be with what she seemed to imply about Skye and the rest of the team.

He took a sniff and smiled. She'd made crispy sesame chicken, one of the few dishes she could make and make well. And one he'd come to love when he was married to her. Where she had made it, he wasn't sure, but he didn't see any take out containers as he entered her room, so he assumed she had cooked it herself. A small table was set with two place settings, and a serving dish with the chicken, as well as another with a rice and broccoli combination was in the middle. He politely held out Melinda's seat for her, before taking his own. She gestured that he should serve himself first, as the guest, which he gladly did. He really did miss her cooking this dish. He put a heaping spoonful of the chicken onto his plate and heard her snort in amusement.

“What? It's good,” he defended himself.

“The only person I know who takes more than you do when I make this meal is Skye. I actually have to cook twice as much because she'll eat as much as everyone else combined,” May told him.

“Girl knows what good food tastes like,” Andrew replied back.

Once they had each taken their fair share, and had a little bit of the meal, Andrew gave his ex a look to get their conversation started.

“Skye resigned,” May stated bluntly. Andrew's eyebrows rose up, but that was the only indication he gave that he had heard what she said. “She...she needed a break, I guess. I'm not really sure of all the details prior to what happened to cause this, since I was in Hawaii visiting my father. I'll try to give you as much information as I can. I just don't know how to help her this time. I think...I think it's more than we can deal with. I think a therapist is needed. For all parties involved.”

“Okay,” Andrew said slowly. “I'm going to stop you right here for a moment. Full disclosure...I already know about Skye resigning.”

A beat, and then May said, “She called you to talk, didn't she? I should have known, since I've been calling her Skye and you never corrected me and told me it was Daisy. You already know she left and changed her name back.”

Andrew nodded. “About a week ago. I won't tell you what we talked about. And normally, I would end this right here. But I know how much you care about Skye. So I'm not going to talk to you the SHIELD agent right now. I'm going to talk to you the concerned semi-parent in that girl's life. Can you tell me what happened from your perspective?”

So May started recounting the events that had happened since Andrew had been there the first time, starting with Coulson deciding to take Skye to the Retreat and leave her there, through the battles with the other SHIELD and then the Inhumans at Afterlife, then giving him the pieces she'd heard from the others while she was gone, then onto the ATCU attack on Skye, and finally finishing with her and Simmons meeting with Skye and Ward and what happened then.

Andrew sat for a long time after, not saying a word. He was reflecting on what May had told him, so she knew not to rush him into anything. He needed the time to sort it all out and to come up with some thoughts and feelings of his own.

“So she resigned,” Andrew stated. “Just handed you her badge and stayed behind? No sitting down with anyone and trying to talk about it and work it out?”

May nodded. “Yes. And to be honest, I don't blame her. Not after what happened. If it had been me, I wouldn't have come back either.”

“And you're sure that leaving her with Grant Ward was the safe decision?”

Again, May nodded. “I know it's hard to believe, after everything he did in the past, everything we've all been through. But, there's just something...he's the one who figured out that she was suffering from different forms of PTSD.”

“And how do you know this?” Andrew asked.

“He and I had a conversation,” May said. She saw how Andrew looked at her after that statement and she snorted in derision. “No, not that kind of a conversation. And actual one. About Skye and what's been going on. Like I said, he's different now. I'm not sure what it is, except to say that he must have done some soul searching or gotten some heavy therapy or something. He...I don't know how to explain it, really. You just have to talk to him to see it. Feel it.”

“So, does Ward have a theory on Skye's mental state?”

“He thinks this has been going on for a long time. At least since Coulson left her at the Retreat, possibly even before then. He says Skye still blames herself for Trip's death.”

Andrew nodded. “I see.”

May looked at her ex, annoyed. “Can you tell me anything, Andrew? Anything about what's going on with her and how she's feeling? As her SO, shouldn't I be informed of her mental state?”

Andrew sighed and shook his head. “That won't work Melinda, and you know it. Skye's no longer an agent, so the SO argument won't work. Neither will having me contracted with SHIELD. I can't break confidentiality, Melinda. If Skye's really in that much trouble, then you'll need me to help her, and I can't do that if she knows I'm telling anyone the topics of our conversations.”

“How will she find out?” May countered.

“Melinda,” Andrew said warningly. “I can't.”

“I know, I know,” May relented, albeit grudgingly. “I'm just so worried.”

“I understand.” Andrew took a moment and thought through possibilities. “I could ask her if there is anyone she'd let me talk to about her. She might let me mention some things to you. I don't know. I also don't want her to think that I'm pushing her or forcing her into any decisions. Or that I'm betraying her by talking to you about her. It's a fine line, Melinda, and I'm not sure how to navigate that with a normal patient. Skye's anything but normal, and I'm not talking about her powers or Inhuman status. I'm talking about her ability to deflect, to act, and to shut down.”

“She's really good at those things,” May agreed.

“So, do you think Ward's read on Skye is accurate?”

“You mean about the PTSD?” When Andrew nodded, May continued, “Yes, I do. It makes a lot of sense. And it also makes sense what he said about it stemming from something other than the ATCU attack on her. I'm so mad at myself for missing the signs, and for leaving her after her mother died. I should have stuck around. Maybe I could have stepped in and stopped this whole alliance Coulson has with the ATCU.”

“Melinda...”

“Or, at the very least, I would have gone with her that night, despite Coulson's orders that no one else could go. That in and of itself was one of the most stupid, blind, crazy, oblivious....god, what was he thinking?”

“Sounds like Skye isn't the only one mad at Coulson right now,” Andrew stated.

“Understatement,” May replied. “There are so many things...did you know that Jiaying tried to kill Skye?” At Andrew's nod, May snorted in disgust. “Well, I didn't. I didn't know. No one told me. If I had known that little bit of information, I probably wouldn't have gone to visit my father, at least not right then. I would have stayed and made sure Skye was okay. But she didn't tell me, no surprises there. But Coulson didn't tell me either. I found out about it after reading a buried report. A buried report, Andrew, as if SHIELD...Coulson...was trying to hide it.”

“Why do you think Skye didn't tell you?” Andrew wanted to know.

“I think it was because she was afraid to talk to me about her mother. After what happened at Afterlife between us. I think she was afraid I would...not listen or care, because she thought I was angry with her.”

“What else are you angry about?” Andrew pressed.

“Just the things I've already mentioned. Coulson's attitude, his deals with the ATCU, his decisions regarding Skye. I thought, when I left, I was leaving her in good hands. I thought she'd be looked after. Protected. By Coulson. Guess I was wrong.” Melinda paused, taking a deep breath. “What I don't understand is why no one stepped up and questioned his choices.”

“You worry that deep down the others still are afraid of her, and Inhumans, too. And maybe agreed with him and the ATCU,” Andrews more stated than asked.

Melinda slowly nodded, sighing softly. “All but Fitz. He seems to be upset about all this too, even tried to talk to Coulson, but it didn't go well. I can't really blame him for not doing more, since Simmons was missing. That was his main focus, and I understand that. I should have been here to make Skye mine.”

“Melinda,” Andrew said softly, leaning towards her, “you can't take all the blame in this. They could have told you before. Coulson could have called you for your opinion on this. You weren't here, so you can't hold yourself responsible for everything that happened.”

“Maybe, but I'm here now, and I'm going to make damned sure that she's safe and not hurt anymore.”

“And again, I'm going to ask you if you think the safest place for Skye is with Grant Ward?”

“Yes,” May said again, no hesitation in her voice. “He may not be perfect. He has his faults. He's put us all through hell. But, I still think he's changed. And the one thing that has been consistent is how much he cares for Skye. Misguided he may have been at times, obsessive even, I don't think she's in any danger from him. And the way he protects her...I doubt the ATCU, SHIELD, or Hydra will be able to get anywhere near Skye now.”

“And if she's with Ward, how do you plan to help?”

“I'm going to be questioning anything I don't agree with. The others might be afraid of speaking up against Coulson, but I'm not. I'll take him and the ATCU on if I have to, to keep Skye safe.” May stopped and rubbed her eyes. To most people, it would look like she was doing it out of frustration, or tiredness, especially judging by the conversation. But Andrew knew his ex-wife better than anyone. She was forcing back tears. After a few moments, she continued, “I know Coulson's feelings about Skye, how he thinks of her like a daughter. Well, she's my damn daughter too. I'm going to protect her with everything I have, even if it is from Coulson.” 

“I know,” Andrew said. “And that is why I have to be careful how I do this. I know how important she is to you, and that makes her just as important to me. I will do everything I can to help her. But I can't do that and then tell you what she's told me. I have to be her therapist first, and your consultant second.”

May nodded. “I know. I just worry about her. Just promise me one thing, Andrew?”

“Name it,” he replied.

“If you think she's really in trouble...like the kind where she's in danger if she stays where she is...that you call me and let me handle it, before calling anyone else.”

Andrew nodded in agreement. “Done. I don't get the impression she's in any danger, but if that changes, I will tell you immediately.”

May paused for a second, and looked away. “She called me mom the last time I saw her...in the park, checking up on her after what happened. She called me mom.”

“Well, she clearly loves you as well,” Andrew said, smiling. “I don't think she'd throw that word out easily, after everything that has happened. She must really mean it.”

AOS AOS

Dr. Garner sat in his office, just waiting for the phone call he thought would be coming any moment. He had finished all his paperwork, graded all his tests from the previous day, made all his call backs, and even prepped his lessons for two of his classes tomorrow. So now he sat in his desk chair, slightly rocking side to side, watching his cell phone sitting on the desk. Suddenly, it rang. He reached forward and checked the ID. Smiling, he accepted the call.

“Skye, how's your week been?” he asked pleasantly, as if this wasn't an actual business-slash-therapy call.

“Eh, can't complain too much,” Skye replied. “Just trying to work each day as best I can.”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asked. He could almost hear Skye shrug on the other side of the line.

“Been doing my best to go through all the evidence I have, and some that Fitz has thrown my way, about Lash. I had an interesting phone call with Lincoln the other day.”

“Any leads on Lash?” he casually asked.

“Nada,” Skye said quickly, disappointed. “I don't have much info anyway, and what I do have doesn't add up to much.”

“I'm sorry that isn't going well,” he said. “What did you talk about with Lincoln?”

“Same old. He thinks me leaving SHIELD was a good idea, but doesn't want to work too closely together, since he thinks that SHIELD and the ATCU will come after me, and he doesn't want to get stuck in the crossfire. I get it. I do. But it just...well...”

“Well what?” Andrew prompted.

“I guess I just feel like since he's Inhuman too, we should be on the same side, working this together. I always thought that he just didn't want to work with me before because I was with SHIELD. But I'm not anymore, so maybe it's me? Maybe there is something wrong with me that makes others not want to be near me?”

“Doesn't sound like Ward has that issue,” Andrew pointed out.

Skye snorted. “Grant's got his own mess of issues. He doesn't have room for any more.”

“There's nothing wrong with you, Skye. That's the depression and the PTSD talking,” Andrew assured her.

“So you think I have depression and PTSD too? That's what Grant's been saying to me. Maybe not as bluntly as you just did, but I can pick up on his hidden meanings, and by the things he so casually leaves around for me to find and read.”

“I do, Skye. And it's okay and normal, especially after all the trauma you've experienced in your life. What we have to do is figure out good ways for you to cope and deal. And then face it all and heal from it. I'll be honest, it may never go away, but we can definitely manage it. I can help, if you'd like.”

Skye was silent for a long time after that, but Andrew wasn't worried. He could hear her breathing on the other side, so he knew she hadn't hung up. He knew that they had gotten to the point where Skye normally pulled back and tried to think it out herself before deciding what to do. It was a wait and see moment, not a push moment. Not with Skye. She had to make the decision herself, she had to choose this.

“Where do we start?” she asked softly.

“With whatever you're comfortable sharing now. You can always bring things up later. You don't have to lay it all out at once. But before we start anything, I need to tell you up front what happened yesterday. Melinda invited me to dinner. She wanted to talk to me about you, wanted my help in helping you. I did tell her that I already knew you left SHIELD because we had already spoken. I did not tell her anything of what we spoke about. And I will not, unless you tell me it is okay. I just want you to know that she asked me to talk with some agents over there. If I do that, everything will be confidential. I just wanted you to know that. And to know that Melinda is really worried about you. She loves you, you know.”

“I know,” Skye said softly, sniffling into the phone. “I love her too. And I miss her. But I can't...she's still there...”

“She'd probably leave, go to you, if you asked her to,” Andrew informed her, knowing exactly how his ex wife felt about the younger woman.

“I can't ask her to give up SHIELD.”

“I know. But she might do it anyway.” Andrew paused for a moment, giving Skye a moment to let that thought sink in. “So, are you okay with me also meeting with members of SHIELD? I told Melinda that you were my patient first, so I won't if you don't want me too. Or if you aren't comfortable with me now, I can give you some other names who would be more than willing to help you and have some clearance...”

“No, no, I'm good with you. Those others may not...well...I know you won't give me up or turn me in to Coulson. I don't know those others...I don't know what they would do...”

“Okay.”

“Besides, if you're working with all of us, it can be like some great big, weird, unconventional group therapy right? Just...”

“Just what Skye?” Andrew asked, hearing the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

“Just...you still won't tell them what we talk about, right? Unless I say it's okay?”

“Absolutely. And I won't be telling you anything they tell me unless they say so,” Andrew explained. 

“Okay, Andrew, then let's do this. I want to feel better.”

“So, tell me exactly why you want to do this?”

“I want to stop feeling so...lost. And hurt. And angry.”

“Okay, all good goals,” Andrew said. “I promise we can work on all of them. Now, can you tell me why you feel those things?”

“I feel them again,” Skye said.

“Again?” he asked, confused.

“Yeah. Those were feelings I had growing up. All the time. Being an unwanted kid and all. But they went away when I was accepted by Coulson and the team. Really accepted. I thought I had finally found my home and my family, as unconventional as it was. And then...” she broke off, wiping at her eyes.

“And then what?” Andrew prompted softly.

“And then everything changed when I got my powers. Most of my family looked at me like I was a freak...a dangerous freak. Like I wasn't the same person anymore. Yeah, as Fitz said, I was different, but I was still me, you know? Nobody else but him seemed to see that or accept that. And that hurt. Made me angry. And ever since then, I've just felt like the outsider again, the one no one wants, but just tolerates until they can find a way to dump them. Hell, Coulson did dump me! At some cabin in the middle of nowhere. If it wasn't for Gonzalez's SHIELD trying to kill me, I might still be there!”

“You felt abandoned, again,” Andrew stated.

“I should have been used to that by then,” Skye said bitterly. “I just never thought that Coulson...well, I was stupid to believe anyway.”

“Sounds like you were as angry with yourself as you were with Coulson and the others,” Andrew suggested.

“Probably more. Because I knew better than to trust or believe in anything good.”

“But what you have with Ward is good, right? You don't trust that?”

“Sometimes I don't,” Skye replied honestly. “But then I remind myself that no one else wants Grant either, so we have that in common, and it's a reason to stick together, we're each the only one who wants the other.”

“Don't you love Grant?” Andrew asked, taking notice that Skye called the man by his first name, not his last, like everyone else. Perhaps it was her way of separating the old man from the new man. Andrew knew that following her lead on it was the best way to go with regards to the ex-agent, especially if he wanted Skye to feel accepted for her decisions and feel safe to talk to him.

“I think so. Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what love feels like. But I don't want to be with anyone else or to be away from him. And I'll do anything to keep him safe,” Skye told him. “Is that love? Maybe. I have nothing to compare it to.”

“Yes you do,” Andrew said gently. “You love Melinda. You just told me so a few minutes ago. You care about her and want her to care about you, as well as feel a need to be near her. You think of her as a mother. That's love, Skye.”

“I have a hard time being without her,” Skye admitted quietly.

“You love Coulson. A different kind of love than what you have for Grant, but it is love, Skye. Similar to the love you have for Melinda. Otherwise, what happened between you two wouldn't hurt nearly this much.”

“It hurts real bad, Andrew,” Skye said through tears. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I don't know what happened, what changed. But it hurts so much. He hurt me so much. I have no idea why, either. Why he suddenly thought of me as dangerous, why he left me alone and defenseless, why he was so angry with me over what others did, and why he thought the ATCU would make good allies. Why did he not protect me? I pleaded, others did to. Why? Even now, Coulson still has SHIELD allied with the ATCU. Trying to kill me wasn't enough of a reason to break their agreement, I guess. Why am I not important enough for even something as terrible as that?”

“Those are all difficult questions, and unfortunately I don't have the answers to give you. Only Coulson does. We can work through different possibilities, but he's the only one who can tell you what you want to know.” Andrew paused, trying to figure out how to phrase this next question. Finally, he thought just outright asking was best with Skye. “Of all of those reasons, is there one that stands out the most? One that hurts and angers you the most?”

“Leaving me at the cabin,” Skye replied, no hesitation. “All the others I might be able to forgive, even letting the ATCU shoot me. But that one...I just...I can't...it's...” She completely broke down then, crying loudly into the phone.

“Skye, just let it out,” Andrew comforted. “I'm right here with you.”

After several minutes, Skye was able to compose herself. She felt some pain in her arms and looked down, seeing a smattering of bruises starting to form on her arms. “Damn,” she swore softly. “Not again.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I, uh...too much emotion, and I'm not wearing my gauntlets or compression gloves,” Skye admitted, knowing Andrew would understand what she wasn't saying.

“How bad?”

“Not too bad. I don't think I broke anything. Just bruised. I promise, I'll have Grant look them over and get me treated if I need it, okay?”

“Okay. I trust you.”

“Thanks. Um...do you think we can stop here? I feel a bit...overwhelmed...and I don't want to do anymore damage,” Skye asked, sounding worried.

“Yes, we can. You talked a lot, and gave us some places to start working, all without you deflecting. So I'm proud of you, Skye,”

“Thanks. So, I'll call again the same time next week?”

“Yes. Or, if you need anything, you can always call or text sooner. I'll always get back to you if I can't pick up right away. I promise.”

“Okay, thanks, Andrew.”

“You're welcome, Skye. And send me a text later, just letting me know if your arms are okay or not. I know what kind of damage you can do, and I worry a bit.”

“Will do. Grant's out right now, at the supermarket. I'll take it easy for now and get him to look when he gets home. Thanks again.”

AOS AOS

Jemma Simmons was generally a rule follower. She liked always knowing what was to happen, what lists and rules to follow. It allowed her world to operate in a distinctly known path. Sure, working for SHIELD sometimes threw a monkey wrench into her well ordered life, but she had learned to cope with the unexpected. Most of the time. But those times had been out of her control. To purposely do something to upset that balance, something such as breaking a rule, going off book, brought out a whole level of uncertainty that Simmons did not like.

So, it was very distressing to her when she herself had broken a rule. She had not followed an order given to her by Coulson. She could feel her anxiety rising at just the thought. But, then again, by following Coulson's order, she would have condemned a friend to continuing to be stuck on a far off planet at best. At worst, it could have been Will's death.

But Simmons couldn't bring herself to destroy all of her and Fitz's research on the Monolith, and on possible ways to open the portal and bring Will back. She just couldn't, not after all the man had done for her. Meant to her.

She had quietly, when no one was monitoring her or the lab, backed up everything on a hard drive, and then hidden it in her quarters. So, when Fitz erased all their research, she had a copy, hidden in her dresser drawer, buried underneath her socks. Because, really, who looks for things in someone else's sock drawer?

Simmons did not tell anyone this, not even Fitz. Once upon a time, he might have understood, even helped her maybe, but not anymore. Her time with Will, along with Skye's betrayal with Ward, had put up a wall between them. They no longer functioned as a unit, as one person. They were at odds more times than she wanted to count now, and though it bothered her, she wasn't too surprised. Everyone had changed. She saw it, felt it, once she had returned. So, why not her and Fitz? 

She looked up when she heard someone enter the lab, brushing her musings to the back of her mind. Someone might need her to do something, and she couldn't afford to be distracted by personal demons.

Fitz was staring at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. But he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he sighed and walked over to one of his work stations, casually waking up his computer and typing away. Simmons decided to ignore him for the time being and went back to analyzing the blood work from a number of Inhumans in ATCU custody.

She was broken out of her concentration a few moments later when Fitz let out a deep laugh, one that rang out in amusement and happiness. Simmons looked up and over at him, watching as he continued to chuckle and wiped laughing tears from his eyes.

“That's priceless,” he said out loud, obviously forgetting he was not alone.

“What?” Simmons questioned, trying to make conversation. Trying to have a normal conversation again with the person she had always considered her best friend.

“Huh, oh, uh, nothing,” Fitz stammered, suddenly looking worried.

“Didn't sound like nothing,” Simmons continued. “Really, what were you laughing at so hard? I haven't head that laugh in a very long time.”

“It's nothing, Jemma. Don't worry about it,” Fitz replied abruptly, cutting off the conversation. “It doesn't concern you.” With that, Fitz logged off of his computer, wiping all the information he'd been looking at first, and then walked out of the lab, feeling like he needed to be elsewhere.

Sighing at his exit, Simmons returned to her work, desperately missing her best friend, but having no idea how to fix it.

AOS AOS

Grant decided to take Skye somewhere nice for dinner that night. There was no longer a need to keep their relationship a secret, since she had left SHIELD, and everyone knew about them anyway. He knew there was a slight chance that someone would try to get to them, take Skye away from him and quite possibly shoot him, and while it might be very likely if they were alone and isolated, he doubted anyone in SHIELD or the ATCU would try it in a crowded, upscale restaurant in downtown DC. He hoped.

So, while Skye was taking a nap upstairs, he called his favorite Italian place, D'Amico's, to make a reservation for that night. He had eaten there many times over the last year, always alone, and had become friendly with the staff and the owner. In fact, Giuseppe D'Amico, the owner, had tried on several occasions, to fix Grant up with his granddaughter, but Grant wasn't interested. He eventually had told Giuseppe that his heart belonged to someone else, but he had not elaborated too much on the topic, just saying the timing wasn't right for them and her work kept her away. And that he'd made a jerk of himself and ruined it all. Boy, would Giuseppe be surprised when he came in with Skye.

After hanging up with the restaurant, Grant looked at his watch and frowned. Skye had been asleep for almost 4 hours now. That worried him. Ever since she left SHIELD, she'd been sleeping a lot. Yes, the job had a tendency to leave one sleep deprived, but he also knew Skye never slept willingly. Except now. It worried him because he was afraid it was deeper than her just being sleep deprived. He was worried she was falling even farther into the depression she was already experiencing. He knew she was talking regularly to a therapist, May's ex husband in fact, but that still didn't abate his worry much.

Grant was also sure that her recurring nightmares didn't help either. Many nights he'd be woken up by her crying out or thrashing around in her sleep. Sometimes he was able to soothe her back to sleep, but most times she'd wake up, scared, unsure of where she was, even lashing out at him a few times, causing some bruises and once a broken nose. Those nights, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Most of the time, he couldn't either, too worried about her to let his mind rest. On top of the damage she'd sometimes do to him or the furniture, her nightmares often caused her to damage herself because of her powers. After the first several times, Skye started to wear her soft, compression sleeves to bed, to try to stop her powers from causing damage. They did work, most times.

Deciding to go and check on her, but trying not to alert her or let her know he was checking on her, Grant quietly climbed the stairs and made his way down the hall, past his office and the guest room, to his bedroom. Now their bedroom, he reminded himself with a smile. She was here to stay, at least for the foreseeable future. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and Grant slowly stuck his head in, gaze focused on the bed. The covers were all rumpled up, as if someone had been sleeping in the bed not that long ago, but it was empty of anyone now. Skye was not in bed any longer. 

Grant listened carefully, to see if maybe she was in the bathroom, but he didn't hear a sound. Pulling his head back, he slowly walked back down the hall. As he got closer to the top of the stairs, he heard faint clicking sounds coming from the direction of his office, a sound he had not paid attention to when he had come up. He walked up to the closed door at the top of the stairs and put his ear on it. Definitely clicking coming from inside. He had found her. He reached up and gently knocked on the door.

“Come on in,” he heard faintly through the door.

Grant opened the office door and stepped inside. Skye was sitting at the computer, typing away. She looked deeply involved and barely registered that he'd come in.

“I should have known that you wouldn't stay away from a computer for that long,” he joked, walking over to her and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She reached up with one hand and brushed it across his cheek to acknowledge him. “You're kinda busy, huh?” he asked, stating the obvious.

She typed away for a few more seconds before turning away from the computer to face him. “Not really. I was just setting up some secure lines and firewalls on this thing. You were so open to spyware attacks and hacking I was afraid to even google a takeout menu.”

Grant shrugged. “Thanks. I barely use this anyway, so feel free to do whatever you want on it,” he said, indicating the computer.

“I'm not sure how much I can do on this thing,” Skye admitted, shrugging. “It's pretty obsolete.”

“So we upgrade for you. Not a problem. Pick something you like and we'll get it. Think of this office as yours if you want. Like I said, I barely use it.”

“Grant,” Skye said, slightly exasperated.

“What? What did I say?” he asked innocently.

Skye shook her head and sighed. “You don't have to keep buying me things, you know. You've done so much already, with saving my life and giving me a place to stay. And feeding me. You bought all those fish for me, and pay for all the upkeep. You really don't need to buy me a new computer too. I can't repay you for that.”

Grant took Skye's hands and gave them a gently squeeze. “You don't have to. I want to do all this for you, Skye. I like doing it. One day, when you're ready, you can go out and do what you want, too. Get a job if you want to make some money. But, as far as I'm concerned, all my things, money included, is ours. Okay? And as far as repaying me, or taking care of me...you do plenty yourself. You listen when I need it, talk when I need it, stay silent and close by when I need it. You don't view me as a monster. Or as a violent, damaged person. You give me a lot, Skye, when you give me that. So don't undersell your importance here, okay?”

Skye nodded and then impulsively reached out and hugged him hard. “Okay. I just don't want to be a burden on you, or a moocher.”

“You're not,” Grant assured her softly. “I want to do all this. I want you here. I like having you here.”

“Okay,” Skye said, sniffling. “Can I ask where you get all this money from? I know you don't have a steady paying job...”

Grant pulled away and wiped a few tears from Skye's face. “I have some accounts with aliases in several banks. Garrett at least taught me something good. I learned early how to hide away money and make good investments. I also had all the account information and passwords to his secret accounts as well, so when he died I...kinda took all his money,” Grant admitted the last part sheepishly. “Including several of his properties and safe houses. I sold them them off, except for the land he had in Wyoming. I kept that and I've been having a house built on the property. It's almost done.”

“You never mentioned this before,” Skye slightly sounded impressed.

“I wasn't sure how you'd feel knowing all this stuff came from Garrett,” Grant admitted, frowning. “I wasn't sure if you'd stay or leave knowing that.”

Skye nodded. “I can understand that, and understand why you didn't tell me until now. It's okay,” she reassured him, once again touching his face. “I'll admit, it makes me feel a little weird, but I'm glad you got something out of that whole horrible deal you had with him.”

“I am too. Although I'm not sure it was completely worth it. But it definitely helps now that getting a job is much more difficult, with no identity and my history.”

“Can I ask how much you have from taking all Garrett's assets?” Skye asked tentatively, not knowing if it was really her business at all to know.

“I'm not completely sure, since some of the money is tied up in investments that fluctuate and I haven't had everything appraised, but I'd say we have at least thirty million in assets. WE, Skye. Not just me.”

“Dollars?” Skye asked, dumbfounded, jaw literally dropping to the ground. “Thirty million dollars?”

Grant shrugged. “So, you can see why I said it was no big deal to get you a better computer,” he stated.

Skye grunted. “If I had known Hydra paid that well, I'd probably have joined up with you when you asked,” she joked, cracking a smile. “How much is legit? And how much is stuff he stole?”

Grant made a face. “Most is legit. Garrett came from money, like I did, so a lot was his family's money. But since he was the last...it's not like anyone is missing it. On top of that, I obtained some more from selling off his safe houses. Good seller's market helped in that respect. Garrett was very good at investing, following the market and all. And he did teach me that, so a good portion of that money is mine that I made on my own investments before Garrett died. Some though...yeah, I'll admit it was taken from hits, people he took out or siphoned money from. Some is actually from SHIELD as well,” Grant admitted.

After taking a moment to think, Skye replied. “Well that's all right then. I think SHIELD owes me a little compensation for what I just went through...hazard pay or workman's comp or something, right?”

Grant laughed out loud, smiling. “I really thought you'd be upset with that part.”

It was Skye's turn to shrug. “Maybe, before this had happened, I might have. But now, not so much. You were right when you told me that Hydra and SHIELD were two sides to the same coin. It's all a matter of perspective and personal beliefs. Just as long as going forward we try to keep things legit.”

Grant nodded. “I promise. Honestly, I've pretty much just been living off of what I already have, anyway. We have plenty. We don't need to get anymore. Interest alone gives us a very comfortable life.”

“There you go with the we and the us again,” Skye pointed out.

“Yes,” Grant said slowly. “Look, I don't plan on going anywhere without you. I don't plan on leaving you. So, it is all ours. Unless you feel differently...”

Skye quickly shook her head. “No, I don't plan on leaving either. This is where I want to be.”

“Then what's the issue?”

“I'm not used to someone else taking care of me like this. I've always made my own way, contributed somehow. This...it's all new and I'm just not...I don't want to end up a burden, something you're forced to deal with.”

“You are not a burden. You are my partner, and partners take care of each other. They take care of each other in any combination of financially, emotionally, physically...”

“Physically?” Skye interrupted, giving him him a look.

Grant blushed when he realized what his comment could imply. “I didn't mean THAT!” he said, embarrassed. “I mean things like when one is sick, or hurt, or has a debilitating illness. I didn't mean...you know.”

“Sex?” Skye said innocently, batting her eyes to make it more uncomfortable for him. “You know, Grant, if you can do the deed, you should be able to say the word without turning beet red.”

“You certainly seem in a happy and playful mood now,” Grant commented, trying to change the subject.

“Mmhm,” Skye replied. “I feel better after that nap.”

“Good enough to go out tonight to eat?” Grant asked eagerly.

“Is it safe?” Skye asked. “I mean with...well, I guess there's no point in hiding out since they all know that we're together now, right? And I doubt either SHIELD or the ATCU would be stupid enough to try and get to us in a public place like a restaurant. Too many witnesses or possible casualties.”

“I promise, you'll be safe. There's no way anyone is getting through me to get to you, okay?”

Skye nodded. “I trust you. So, what do you have in mind?”

“My favorite Italian place. They prepare the food like it comes direct form Italy. None of this Americanized crap.”

“Wow, tell me how you really feel about Italian food in America,” Skye joked. “Sounds good. I'm guessing then that this isn't a jeans and flannel place?” When Grant scrunched up his nose and shook his head, Skye smiled. “Great! I love a chance to dress up!”

Three hours later Grant was waiting patiently downstairs in the living room, channel surfing, while Skye was finishing up getting ready for dinner. Their first official dinner date out a restaurant. It seemed funny to him, since they'd realistically been dating for nine months. They lived together already. Or, at least he hoped they were actually living together. He had no idea if Skye planned to stay once she was back on her feet and feeling better. Except for the occasional back spasm or muscle ache, Skye was completely healed from being shot by the ATCU. She could leave anytime, find her own place, maybe even get her van back. However, she was still dealing with the emotional fallout of leaving the only family she had ever known, and maybe that's why she was still staying with him. He was familiar and safe. It didn't matter to him, honestly. If she wanted her own place he would help her find one. He'd even pay for it. They would still be together, he knew that. But having her share a place with him made it more real, more apparent to others. And if he was honest, he just felt better about himself with her there. But Grant also knew this wasn't about him. It was about Skye and what she felt she needed for herself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone coughed behind him. He stood up and whirled around, only to see Skye standing by the kitchen counter top. As soon as what his eyes were seeing registered with his brain, Grant had a half a mind to cancel their reservation, carry her to the nearest horizontal surface, and spend an unspecified amount of time taking her out of that dress. That dress. Ankle length, dark blue, with some silver sparkle to it. Halter top style, cut in a low V-shape in the front. Slit up the left side almost to her waist. And those silver heels. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke.

“You look gorgeous,” he said sincerely, in awe of her. “I can't believe you're letting a guy like me take you out.”

Skye smiled. “Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself in that suit.” She walked over to him and gently pecked his lips. “I'm ready now.”

Grant gestured with his arm for her to lead the way to the garage and the car. Then he got a look at the back of her dress and he had to bite his lips to keep the moan from coming out. It was backless, completely open until the lowest possible part of her spine.

Something of his moan must have escaped because Skye stopped, leaned back into him, pressing against him, and said flirtatiously, “Like what you see?”

Grant gulped and nodded, too afraid to trust his voice. Or any part of his body, really.

“Well, with a reaction like that, you're certain to get laid tonight,” Skye replied with a cheeky smile, and then continued on the way to the car.

Yeah, he was going to do everything he could to convince her to keep living with him. As he passed through the garage door, he grabbed her silver shawl off the hook, just in case it got cold.

AOS AOS

Coulson looked up in surprise as someone knocked on his office door. He wasn't expecting anyone and had asked May to keep people away so he could be alone with his thoughts and mission reports. He called out for the person to enter, not sure who it was, but knowing for sure it wasn't May. She wouldn't have knocked, but rather barged in. He stared at Dr. Garner, as the man entered, confused as to why his second in command's ex-husband was standing in his office. He rattled through his brain, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. He vaguely remembered May saying something about Andrew wanting to talk to everyone about Skye and how they were doing and feeling about her abrupt departure and joining up with Ward.

“Hi, Phil. Just checking in,” Andrew said friendly.

“Hi, Andrew. Is this business or pleasure?” Coulson asked. Coulson hoped it was pleasure, because then he could chat quickly and then send the man on his way. Coulson wanted to be alone.

“Actually, I thought we could chat about Skye,” Andrew said, taking a seat across from Coulson at his desk. “Melinda tells me that everyone has some mixed up feelings about what happened and thought that I could be helpful.”

“Andrew...” Coulson started.

“Phil,” Andrew countered.

“I really don't have time. Or much to say on the matter. She left and is...with...one of our biggest enemies. I'm not sure there are even words for that.”

Andrew stared at Coulson, not believing him for a moment. “So, you have no feelings on the matter whatsoever? You're favorite agent,” Andrew held up a hand to Coulson as the man started to protest, “Yes, you have a favorite, Phil, and it is her. You're favorite agent ran off with an enemy, then resigned, and remained with said enemy. Your favorite agent, whom you have worked with, taken under your wing, think of as a daughter, has turned her back on you and your organization. And you're telling me you have no feelings on this?”

Coulson shook his head. “None that I want to share,” he replied bluntly, trying to shut down the conversation.

“Well, maybe you don't want to, but to feel better you might have to,” Andrew countered.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Phil, that talking actually does help.”

“Says who?”

“My ex wife,” Andrew stated, throwing Coulson for a loop.

“Melinda May said that talking helps? Now you're just yanking my chain.”

Andrew shook his head. “No, Phil, I'm not. She and I have had many conversations lately about how all this feels and is affecting her.”

“May doesn't do feelings,” Coulson refuted bluntly.

“Ah, but she does now.”

“What brought this on?”

“Skye.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said quietly, leaning forward. “I can't tell you all that we've talked about, as it is confidential. But Melinda has given me permission to tell you a little bit, if you were resistant to talking yourself.”

“What did she say?”

“That she's angry at you for what happened.”

“I don't need you to tell me that. Every time she looks at me I can feel it,” Coulson said, shuddering as the remebered the evil eye glares May had been sending his direction almost every time she saw him.

“That she's concerned about Skye, and that she hopes you take my offer and talk this out so that things with Skye can be worked out.”

Coulson sighed, sinking back into his chair. “Do you think we can work this out?”

Andrew, finally happy that this was working, quickly took the seat across from Coulson. “I don't know. That depends on a lot of factors right now. But I do know that it will never happen if you don't put in the work and the effort.” 

Coulson nodded softly, seeming to be in his own thoughts for the moment. “I miss her,” she stated softly. “I just want her back with us.”

“I know,” Andrew said sympathetically. “This is a very difficult situation. Lots of mistakes have been made. Lots of blame and lots of emotions. I guess we can start with what you would like to see happen as a result of all of this.”

“I want Skye back with us,” Coulson stated without hesitation. “Back on base, back with my team. Doing what we used to do...saving the world from threats they know nothing about.”

“And what do you think would be the best way to go about that?”

Coulson snorted. “By getting her away from Ward so he can stop manipulating her. All those months, he must have turned her against us. That's the only reason she left.”

“Okay, I can understand why you would say this. Ward has hurt all of you in the past. He's a great manipulator and a great actor. But here's something...what if you're wrong?” Andrew casually threw out the thought.

“Wrong?”

“People can change, Phil, especially if there is incentive to do so. So, what if Ward has changed? What if he's not turning Skye against you, but protecting her from you?” Andrew suggested.

“Protecting her from...she doesn't need protection from me. What she needs is me protecting her from manipulating bastards like Ward!” Coulson spat out angrily.

“But you are working with the ATCU, the organization that tried to kill her. You have to look at it from their perspective, Phil. Skye being here is more dangerous for her than Skye being alone with Ward.”

“I would never hurt her the way Ward has,” Coulson stated coldy, anger flashing in his eyes.

“What makes you so sure of that, Phil,” Andrew returned, not scared or backing down.

“Because I love her. Like a daughter, Andrew. There's nothing I won't do for her, including keeping her safe from men like Ward. I could never hurt her because I can't even conceive of the idea.”

“Again, you're assuming Ward is the bad guy. I understand where your assumption comes from, and you have probable cause to think that, but have you even listened to Skye at all about Ward now?”

“I know she's told others that he's different now. But I just can't believe it. He's too good of a manipulator. He manipulated her before, what's to stop him from doing it again? Nothing, but me and the team. We need to get her back, away from Ward, so we can tell her the truth about what he's doing. She's not always thinking straight when it comes to Ward,” Coulson reasoned.

“If I remember right, you were all fooled by Ward,” Andrew pointed out.

“Yes, but not all of us are as impressionable and gullible as Skye is. She needs help, direction, someone to look out for her to keep her safe,” Coulson tried to justify. “She's so young still.”

“Phil, you're talking like she's a child who needs her parents to tell her what to do,” Andrew pointed out. “Skye's a grown woman and can make her own judgments and choices. I have to say, she's dealt with a lot more in her life than most people her age. I don't find her naive or gullible in the slightest.”

“I just want to look out for her. I want what's best for her. Being with Ward is not good. He'll only hurt her again in the end.”

Leaning back in his seat, Andrew tried another tactic, since this seemed to be going nowhere. “Has Skye talked to you about this at all? Has she said anything to give you an idea of why she would have left?”

“No, not really,” Coulson answered quickly. A little too quickly in Andrew's book. So he just waited it out, hoping Coulson would elaborate or come to some conclusions on his own as the seed he had just planted started to grow. “Well,” Coulson continued, after a few minutes thought, “I know she took issue with what the ATCU was doing with the Inhumans they took into custody. I know she'd rather it be a voluntary choice, not a forced one.”

“Can you see why that would upset her?” Andrew led.

“I guess, maybe, a little,” Coulson admitted. “But it was different with her. She had control, and was working with us. She wasn't a threat, she had nothing to fear.”

“But didn't she?” Andrew continued. “They shot her, Phil. They orchestrated it so that she was lone with their team and they opened fire on her, trying to kill her. And then lied about it to make it look like she was at fault. Can't you see why she wouldn't want to be here right now?”

Coulson nodded, finally accepting what had truly happened. “When you put it that way, and beat me over the head with it...I made the wrong decision to send her out there without a team of her own as backup. I misread the ATCU and their intentions.”

“Yeah, you did. And you almost lost Skye permanently for it,” Andrew dug deeper. “Were there other things, Phil, other decisions and instances and choices you made that made her question if she was welcome at SHIELD?”

“I don't think so...” Coulson said, thinking hard. “I can't come up with anything off the top of my head. I mean, we always seemed to be on the same page, until the ATCU came into the picture. It was almost as if, before the ATCU, that we shared everything, had the same thoughts and opinions.”

“You really thought that?” Andrew questioned.

“Yes,” Coulson stated with certainty. “Even when she wanted to be with her mother and Afterlife, she still wanted to find a way for both sides to work together, like I did.”

Andrew sat quietly for a moment, trying to come up with a response that Coulson couldn't brush off or ignore. “Since Skye hasn't spoken to you about what's going on, have any of the others voiced their theories? Do they have opinions or insight into why Skye left?”

“Some,” Coulson said carefully, not sure where Andrew was going with this and almost afraid to find out.

“Care to share? If not, don't worry, I'll just ask the others directly,” Andrew said.

“Fitz seems to think it's because she felt like she wasn't wanted here anymore,” Coulson said. “But nothing could be further from the truth.”

“Anyone else?”

“Your ex wife says it's because of PTSD and finding a kindred spirit in Ward. Or something to that effect...she used...less romantic...words in her assessment.”

“Look,” Andrew said, still not getting the answer he was hoping for. “I'm not trying to lay the blame solely on you. Yes, you deserve some blame, but so does everyone else, including Skye. What I think you should do is really think about all of this, see if there is anything you can come up with that could have pushed Skye over the edge to where she thought leaving was best for her. Because I do think Fitz is right and she left because she didn't feel wanted. She chose Ward because he makes her feel wanted. Once we can pinpoint specific words and actions, then we can start to repair this.” With that, Andrew stood up and extended his hand to Coulson. “I'll be checking back in periodically, so I can talk with everyone here. And I'm always just a phone call away, in case you think of something or need some help.”

“Andrew,” Coulson called out just as the man was about to leave. The therapist turned back around. “Are you talking to Skye too?”

“Do you think I would, considering I'm talking to the people she left?” He did leave then, leaving Coulson to realize moments later that he never really answered the question.

“Yes, I do. Because you care about her as much as we do,” Coulson said softly to the empty office.

AOS AOS

Grant parked his SUV in the parking lot behind the restaurant. He exited the car and walked around to Skye's side quickly. He wanted to do this right and be the perfect gentleman. That meant opening her car door. He knew she was very independent and more likely to start opening it herself if he didn't beat her to it. Surprisingly, she was sitting still, looking ahead, and didn't even realize he had opened the door.

“Skye?” he asked, concerned. “We're here.”

“Uh, yeah. Uh, okay,” Skye spluttered out, not making a move to look at him or exit the car. Something was up.

“Hey, Skye, I know neither of us have been on a date in a long time, but this is usually the part when we leave the car here and walk into the restaurant to eat,” Grant joked, trying to break her out of this state with humor.

“I know. I just...my back,” was all she'd say. “I wore this dress to drive you crazy and now I'm just realizing that my back is exposed. All of it. Everyone can see.”

He was about to comment that it was no big deal when it suddenly hit him. She was self-conscious about her back. More specifically, the scars from being shot. “Skye, I don't think it should matter at all. But it's not up to me, so if you're uncomfortable, we can go home and you can change. Giuseppe would understand and hold our reservation,” Grant offered. “Or,” he reached around her into the back seat and grabbed her shawl he had tossed back there before leaving, “you can put this on. I grabbed it in case you got cold. You always say you won't be cold, then always are. I was trying to think ahead tonight.”

Skye took the shawl from him and stared at it a moment. “It's like you know exactly what I'll need,” she whispered. But it was loud enough for Grant to hear and he blushed a bit. She turned and looked up at him. “Thank you.” She then took his offered hand and stepped out of the car, reaching up to kiss him soundly on the lips. 

Grant swore his toes curled, her kiss was so good. She pulled away after a few moments, much to Grant's dismay, and wrapped the shawl around herself. He took that as a signal to close the car door. He then helped her adjust the back of the shawl so that the scars were mostly covered. Once he was sure she would be satisfied, he offered his arm, which she took, smiling, and he led her into the restaurant.

AOS AOS

Later that night, as Grant lay with Skye in bed, watching one of the Harry Potter movies, he found himself paying attention to the story for the first time. He had just glossed over it before, back when he'd been a member of the team and FitzSimmons and Skye would talk about the books and movies. And then again, lately, when Skye began naming some of the fish after characters. He'd never read the books himself, thinking them too juvenile and simple. But, as he paid attention to the plot of the movie, he found himself being drawn in at the complexity of the characters and their growth. 

“I can see why you, Fitz, and Simmons found this story so compelling,” he finally admitted to his girlfriend. “It is very engaging and complex.”

Skye smirked. “Finally coming to see our side of things, huh? It isn't just a kids' story.”

“No,” Grant agreed. “I didn't realize how in depth the story went. And I can see how you would relate to the characters.”

Skye laughed a little and paused the movie. “You know, when we were all on the BUS together, FitzSimmons and I once had a discussion about which house each of the team members would belong too. Then, once Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack joined up, we added them to our list. It was kinda stupid, I know, but it gave us something fun to talk about, away from all the death and destruction and fighting.”

Grant pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. “Care to share what you guys came up with?”

Skye shrugged. “Sure, if you want to hear. We agreed on most everyone. There were a few arguments and discussions, but we generally had the same ideas about everyone. For instance, both Fitz and Simmons would have been in Ravenclaw. They're both just too smart for their own good. May was Hufflepuff.”

“Hufflepuff? Really?” Grant asked, not seeing that one.

“Yeah. Works hard, does her job, doesn't expect any acclaim or rewards. Just does what needs to be done because it needs to be done,” Skye explained.

Grand nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, when you explain it like that...I can see it.”

“I thought you were Hufflepuff, too, for the same reasons,” Skye admitted to him. “Simmons wanted to put you in Gryffindor, because you jumped out of a plane to save her. Fitz thought Ravenclaw, because he claimed you were a lot smarter than you made yourself out to be.”

“Who won?” Grant wanted to know.

“Simmons. In the end, we saw her point of view and put you in Gryffindor. Coulson was hard to sort, too. But we went with Gryffindor as well. Sometimes he's...well...Gryffindor's were supposed to be good leaders, people who were brave and inspired people, so that's why we put him there. Then Jemma decided you should be Slytherin, after well, you know....you turned out to be Hydra.”

“I see,” Grant nodded. “And...”

“Bobbi was also Ravenclaw, with Fitz and Simmons,” Skye cut him off. She knew he was going to ask about her, and she wasn't ready to tell him her thoughts on that matter yet. “Mack is definitely Hufflepuff. Hunter was harder, like you. I thought Hufflepuff as well, and Fitz agreed. But Simmons thought he was more Gryffindor. I don't know, why, really, I didn't see it. Fitz and I convinced her he belonged in Hufflepuff.”

“And you?” Grant finally slipped in.

Skye hesitated. This wasn't something she thought she'd ever have to talk about with anyone, other than FitzSimmons. It was scary, to admit what she thought about herself, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She wasn't sure if she was afraid that Grant wouldn't agree with her, or that he would.

“FitzSimmons thought that I was Gryffindor,” she started slowly. “I disagreed. I said Slytherin.”

“Why?” Grant asked softly, sensing her hesitation immediately. 

“Because I'm not brave, or a leader. I really only looked out for myself, did things only to benefit me...”

“I'm gonna stop you right there,” Grant said seriously, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her talking. He waited until he had her full attention before continuing. “Who got us all to think about working together as a team, all those years ago? Who worked with no help and all alone to find Coulson? Who broke all the rules to find me and Fitz and give us an exit plan? Who wouldn't let Deathlok kill me, even though I may have deserved it for what I did? And those are only a few things from when I was there. How about all you have done after I was gone? All you're trying to do to help the Inhumans? You don't just do things for yourself. You think about other people, always see the good in them, even when they can't see it in themselves, or others can't see it. You don't belong in Slytherin, Skye. You are a Gryffindor. Or at the least, a Hufflepuff. Like May.”

Skye was quiet after that, turning away a bit and restarting the movie. Grant knew that meant she wasn't willing to talk about his anymore. But he knew she had heard him, was mulling it over. One thing he had learned about Skye...she liked to take time to think about things, especially when someone presented her with something that totally went against what she thought or believed, especially when it was about herself. He assumed the conversation was over, at least for a few days, until she spoke again.

“I never though you were Slytherin either,” she told him softly, eyes still on the movie. “All you did...it wasn't to benefit you, either. I think Gryffindor for you too, because you're the bravest person I know.”

Grant smiled sadly, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his head on hers. He let the silence build for a while before responding. “I don't think I'm nearly as brave as you,” he whispered to her.

AOS AOS

Skye answered her phone after checking to see who the caller was. She never used to do this, but now she found it was the best thing to protect against unwanted conversations. She never changed her phone or the number after leaving SHIELD, so most of her former teammates had tried contacting her over the past few months. The only ones she'd answer were May and Fitz. This time it was Fitz.

“Hey there,” Skye said happily. She liked talking to Fitz. He didn't question her, and even asked after Grant. Like he really cared about them, not just her. She wasn't sure if he was just being polite, or if he really did care. She hoped it was the latter, and treated it as such.

“Hi, how are you doing?” came the answer in deep Scottish brogue.

“Eh, can't complain too much. Keeping busy. You?”

“Trying to find the identity of this Lash guy. I've been over and over security cameras from everywhere he's been. I can't find anything to give us a clue as to who he is. And I'm also trying to find a link between his victims, other than the fact that they are all Inhuman. How's he finding them? Does he know them already? It's going nowhere!”

“How many more since we last spoke?” Skye asked softly. It was killing her not to be out there helping her fellow Inhumans, however, she could not go back to SHIELD and the ATCU. And she wasn't sure she could do it without them.

“Three,” Fitz replied cautiously. “I don't think you knew them.” He named them, and heard Skye gasp at the other end. “Wait, you do know them?”

“Not personally, but they were at Afterlife. I recognize the names of two of them.”

“Lincoln said the same thing when I called and asked him if he knew them,” Fitz told Skye. “He won't come in and work with us directly, not after what happened to you. But he calls me and gives me info every now and then for me to pass on about Lash, and I call and ask him when we find...victims...in case he knew them.”

“Yeah, he told me,” Skye admitted. “I finally answered one of his calls, just to let him know I was okay and not to worry. He asked me who he could contact in SHIELD if he came across anything about Lash. So I told him you, since I trust you not to give him away.”

“I won't. I don't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else. And you at least had Ward to come and get you. Who does Lincoln have?” Fitz said, a bit of anger leaking through. “I wish things could be different, but I don't think anyone here will be willing...”

“S'okay, Fitz. I'm doing okay.”

There was a short pause before Fitz asked, “So what are you and Ward up to lately?”

Skye laughed. “Honestly? Not much. We got another fish. We finished that documentary miniseries on the history of Europe that Grant wanted to see so badly. I got a new computer, Grant's was so obsolete it belonged in a museum, and I've been keeping track of Lash's sightings. Other than that, not much. Oh! Grant's been teaching me how to cook.”

“And you haven't burned the place down yet?” Fitz kidded.

“Hey! I'm not that bad,” Skye said with mock hurt. “Am I?” All she heard was laughter on the other end. “Hey, not being supportive here.”

“Sorry, but I just got a visual of you and Ward cooking together in the kitchen with matching Kiss the Cook aprons,” Fitz said through his laughing.

“If I can get Grant to wear one of those, I promise to send you a blackmail picture,” Skye promised.

“Hang on,” Fitz said to Skye, then she heard him call out to someone to come in. Then she heard a muffled conversation through the phone, but couldn't make out what was said. Then Fitz came back on the line. “Sorry, but I gotta go. Coulson is having another meeting about Lash and I need to give my report on finding nothing useful. Talk to you later?”

“Sure, no problem. And I'll do some looking on my end. If I come up with anything I'll let you know.”

“Say hi to Ward from me. And let him know that if he isn't treating you right, May's not the only one he needs to be afraid of.”

Skye laughed. “I'll pass that on. Later, Fitz.” And then she hung up.

Skye stared at her computer screen, not seeing what was displayed, her mind elsewhere. She had no idea how long she had stayed that way, and was only broken out out of her musings when Grant coughed his presence at the door.

“Huh? What? How long you been there?” Skye asked, flustered.

“A minute or two. I called your name,” he replied, walking into Skye's office to lean on her desk, looking at her in concern. “You didn't answer. You were a million miles away. What's on your mind?”

Skye scrunched up her face, trying to figure out what to say to Grant. “I was talking to Fitz. He told me about three other Inhumans that Lash killed.” She leaned her head down into her hands, trying to push away all her emotions. “I really can't take this much more, Grant.”

“Take what?”

“Sitting around doing nothing while Inhumans are being either captured and put in stasis by the ATCU, or killed by Lash. It's not right and it's not fair. And I just want to do something about it!” She said the last part having raised her head, anger present on her face and in her tone of voice.

“What would you like to do?” Grant asked.

“I was thinking about my mother...my biological mother that is,” Skye said, suddenly soft and quiet again. “Maybe she had the right idea...” She immediately shook her head upon seeing Grant's distressed expression. “No, not about waging war and ruling the world...not that. I just meant the hiding. Providing a place for Inhumans to go that is safe and away from those who want to hunt or hurt them. Like what Afterlife was supposed to be, before Jiaying's need to take revenge on others took over. A place where they could learn to work and control their powers so they wouldn't be a danger.”

“And then maybe be able to go back into society without anyone ever knowing?” Grant finished for her, knowing exactly where Skye was headed with her thoughts.

Skye nodded. “Yes. If we can safely get to the Inhumans first, give them a place to learn about themselves and about control, then no one would ever know who they are once they return to their lives. Although,” she thought for a moment, “Some have permanent physical changes. Like Raina did. I guess they could always stay if they wanted. Or any of them, for that matter. They don't have to go back into society, right?”

Grant shook his head. “No, they wouldn't.” He knelt down, so he was looking Skye directly into her eyes. “We could turn our property in Wyoming into the safe haven,” he suggested, letting her see he was serious. “The house is almost complete. I could easily ask for some guest cabins be built. Maybe a large cabin to function as a large kitchen/eating area.”

“Kinda like a summer camp?” Skye questioned, smirking.

“Have you ever been to a summer camp?” he asked.

“Once. One summer, Saint Agnes was chosen to participate in some summer program where orphaned kids were given a free summer at a camp. It was actually kinda fun. Probably the best time I ever had at Saint Agnes.”

“How old were you?”

“Ten or eleven. I liked being outdoors all the time. I even slept out on the front porch of our cabin a lot. Though that might have had more to do with the other girls being bullies, more than anything....” she trailed off, suddenly remembering sad memories.

“Hey,” Grant said, taking her chin in his hands and bringing her back to him. “This would be a bit different,” he pointed out.

“Yes. But it is an excellent idea. I'm good with it, if you are. It's your property, where you wanted to go live. Are you okay with having a bunch of Inhumans running around, maybe burning stuff down and causing chaos?”

“First off,” Grant said pointedly, “It's our property. Not just mine. And second, I can't think of a better use for one thousand acres out in the middle of nowhere Wyoming. I doubt anyone would find us there.”

“Okay, if you're sure,” Skye needed to make sure one more time. At Grant's nod and smile she smiled back, eyes sparking in happiness. “Okay then, you make the arrangements to get some guest cabins and stuff built up there. I'll set up a more secure way for Fitz and I to send information to each other. Some kind of cyber drop box or something. And we need to figure out how to get to these Inhumans before Lash or SHIELD or the ATCU.”

“Can you hack something to get a list somewhere?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “It's not like many Inhumans know they're Inhuman before terrigenesis,” she said dryly. “And once they do change, it's not like they signed up on a list somewhere. Even with the new Sokovia Accords. I mean, I haven't signed or anything. I doubt many Inhumans would want to, especially with what has been happening to them.”

“So, how are we going to find the Inhumans?” Grant asked.

Skye shrugged. “Not sure if there is any one way. I can keep monitoring websites, news sites, see if anything unusual pops up. Then we can go investigate. There's bound to be Inhumans all over the globe. I just wish we had a faster way than an SUV, even with you, Mr. Lead Foot, driving.”

Grant huffed at her name calling, but smiled to show he wasn't offended. He knew he really did drive fast. “You leave that to me. I have an idea.”

AOS AOS

Fitz nervously chewed on his thumb as he stood outside the door. Behind the door was Dr. Garner, waiting for him to have a session. A discussion. Something. Fitz wasn't sure what, but Coulson had informed them all that Dr. Garner would be speaking with each of them about Skye. He wanted to see how they were all doing after Skye's resignation and to see if anyone had any thoughts or ideas on how to fix this. 

“And probably see if Skye's crazy or not,” Fitz said to himself. “Or a danger to us.”

Sighing in resignation, Fitz reached up and softly knocked on the door. He heard Dr. Garner call for him to enter, so he did, reluctantly, nervously, still chewing on a thumb.

Once inside, Dr. Garner greeted him warmly, offering a seat. Fitz slowly walked over to one of the chairs, deciding the couch was too cliche for him to even think about sitting there. Dr. Garner adjusted his own chair so that it faced Fitz and smiled at him.

“Hi Fitz. How've you been since...well...since we last talked?” Dr. Garner said, starting the conversation.

Fitz shrugged, not really sure how to answer. The last time they had spoken more than pleasantries, had been right after Jemma had been rescued. That had been several months ago. A lot had happened since then.

“Alright, I guess,” Fitz finally replied, not sure what else to say.

Dr. Garner nodded. “A lot has happened since then. How are you and Jemma doing?”

Fitz shrugged again. “We're not...getting along much lately.”

“Because...of Will?” Dr. Garner asked.

“No, because of Skye,” Fitz replied.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. See, she's mad at me because I don't agree with what she thinks about Ward and what Skye's doing. Jemma thinks that Ward is manipulating Skye.”

“And I take it that you don't?” Dr. Garner questioned.

Fitz shook his head. “No, I don't. Not at all. Not even a little bit.”

“Why?”

“Because he's different now.”

“Different how?”

“I don't know if I can explain it,” Fitz said, frustrated. “It's more of a feeling, since I haven't really spoken to him or seen him. Just Skye. She and I still talk a lot on the phone. I think I'm one of the only people she feels she can trust. Maybe May, too. But, well, Skye understands the bigger picture...that Lash and Hydra are more important...so she's willing to share information with me...and I give her information back. And we also talk. About other things, too. Like how she's really gotten into fish and has multiple aquariums. And how Ward is teaching her to cook. And I tried to explain my newest theory on particle physics, but I think she tuned me out a bit. But that's normal for her, once the science words get too long, so I'm not offended. Anyway,” Fitz said, rambling away, “she sometimes tells me things that Ward had done for her. Nice things. Kind things. Sweet things. Like buying her a new computer and letting her take over his office for her work. Like making her her favorite meal when she's having a bad day without her even having to ask. He's watching all the Harry Potter movies with her...that's a big thing since he used to make fun of us for liking them. Called them a kids' fantasy. Before she left, when I found out about her and Ward, I wasn't so sure. But, after watching her, how she was when she first got back from seeing him...big difference. Before...she...I'm not sure how to describe it...”

“You're doing a good job, Fitz,” Dr. Garner encouraged.

“Well, before she and Ward...reconnected let's say...Skye seemed so...depressed, I guess. She didn't join in any fun activities anymore. She didn't talk a lot, which was definitely very unlike her...she just...just was so sad. And hurt. She did a lot of hiding, especially after May left and Coulson started lashing out. And then, one day, she came back from the store and there was this difference about her. She seemed almost...well, not happy, but calmer? Or maybe more at peace? It only lasted a day or so before someone must have done something or said something to her to put her back into her depressed state. But then, a week later, she seemed a bit better again for a day. After having left the base for a few hours. And it kept happening. And then one day she just blurted out to me she was seeing Ward.”

“And how did you feel about that? After all that Ward has done to you and to the others?”

Fitz shrugged again. “I was a bit confused, but I was okay with it, since he seemed to give her some happiness or peace away from the base. I wasn't as upset with Ward after everything as other people were. I just felt...I thought that maybe, with Ward's help, I could get my friend back. My friend who was slowly disappearing before my eyes, and who I had no idea how to help.”

“So you were okay with her secretly seeing Ward?”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, because it made Skye happy. And, truthfully, I just was too busy trying to find Jemma at that point to care all that much.”

“But weren't you afraid he was going to use her or manipulate her? Hurt her?”

“No,” Fitz said quickly, shaking his head vigorously. “I know how all the others will tell you what a danger he is, that Skye's in danger, or being manipulated or such. But I don't think so. I don't think Ward is hurting her or a danger to her. I don't think he every truly was or will ever be. He loves her too much for that.”

“And you're okay with Skye, your friend, being with the man who tried to kill you a few years ago?”

“Yeah, about that. I wish, for once, everyone would just listen and look and use their brains,” Fitz said calmly. “I mean, Ward is a trained killer. So, why didn't he just shoot me and Simmons in our heads? Instead, he chases us into the pod. And then, instead of waiting us out, or getting tech help to try to override the locks and get us out, he drops us. In a pod that was supposed to float. Not exactly a death sentence if the pod was supposed to float. If he had wanted us dead, he wouldn't have done what he did. So no, I don't have a problem with Skye being with him. Because I don't really think Ward is a bad person. Done some bad things? Yes. But deep down? No, I think he's just like everyone else, trying to survive this crazy world. And unfortunately, he was trained and conditioned by a psychopath. Manipulated. He never had a choice. Or a chance. Skye's willing to give him both, now. So am I. I don't think he's evil. And I don't think he's a lost cause. I think he's the only thing keeping Skye safe and alive right now. He'd do anything for her.”

“But it was his choice to torture Agent Morse,” Andrew pointed out.

Fitz's face saddened and he nodded. “I know. But I also think he was trying, in some screwed up way, to help Agent Palamas get closure. He was doing it the only way he knew how. It was wrong, and horrible. But...I have to believe he realized that after Agent Palamas was killed. I think that might have been a wake up call to him. Because the Ward that kidnapped and hurt Bobbi...it's not the same Ward that Skye tells me about.”

AOS AOS

Bobbi eased herself down onto the couch in Dr. Garner's temporary office. She hated talking to therapists. Hated it. Talk about feelings? No thank you. She couldn't do her job if feelings were out and about. It was better to lock them up, not acknowledge them. They could get you killed.

For a long time, Bobbi had thought that she couldn't feel anything. That feelings did not exist for her. And then a obnoxious, yet sexy, British man had walked into her life, and suddenly, she was experiencing things, emotions, feelings, she never knew existed. That she never knew she was capable of having. And that was dangerous, in her line of work.

When Grant Ward had kidnapped her, not a big deal. She could take any pain he could dish out. She was trained to compartmentalize all that, to not feel it in the moment. But when he set up that trap for Hunter...she felt all of that. The fear, the anger, the hatred, the despair. Everything multiplied, and since she had never learned how to deal with her feelings, she felt lost and afraid. Totally ill equipped to handle what was happening. What could happen to Hunter. 

No, Bobbi Morse did not do feelings well at all.

Leaning back, she looked over at Dr. Garner, who was sitting comfortably in one of the arm chairs, an open file folder on his lap.

“How have you been, Bobbi, since you were cleared for the field? We haven't spoken since then.”

Bobbi shrugged. “Okay, I guess. I'm back. It feels good.”

“Physically, yet. But how about emotionally?” Dr. Garner asked.

Bobbi shrugged again. “Okay there, too, I guess.”

“Still having nightmares?”

“Sometimes. Usually not when Hunter...not when Hunter's with me.”

“This must all be pretty upsetting for you?”

“How so?”

“Skye running off with Ward, the man who tortured you and set a trap to kill Hunter, the man you love. A trap you took the bullet for and nearly died,” Dr. Garner stated.

“I'm worried for Skye,” Bobbi admitted, frowning. “I'm worried that Ward will turn on her and hurt her, like he did me. He seemed to enjoy it.”

“You're not worried that he'll come after you again?”

Bobbi nodded. “Sometimes. But, I don't let that rule my life anymore. Or, at least, I try not too.” She leaned forward, staring Dr. Garner in the eyes. “Look, I'm still battling with what happened. In my head. Some days I'm fine. Others, I need some time to...put it all away so it doesn't affect my job.”

“All completely normal for surviving a trauma like yours. And I'm happy that you can admit it,” he praised.

Bobbi gave him a side smirk. “Not like I have a choice. You're too good and you'd see right through me if I tried to lie my way out of this.”

“Yeah, I guess I am, otherwise SHIELD wouldn't keep calling me back to talk with their agents.” Dr. Garner closed the file he had been looking at before she came in, and leaned behind him, tossing it onto his desk. “So, Bobbi, tell me what's on your mind.”

Bobbi hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to what has been plaguing her ever since she found out Skye had been seeing Ward behind all their backs. “Do you think people can change?”

To his credit, Dr. Garner leaned back and really seemed to give her question a lot of thought. Finally he answered, “Well, I probably wouldn't be in this profession if I thought that they couldn't. Part of my job is to help people change destructive or hurtful patterns in their lives, whether it be against themselves or against others.”

Bobbi nodded, as if she understood. “I've just been wondering...after all that happened...after things Fitz has said...could Ward really have changed?”

“I've read Ward's file. The whole one. I know about his childhood, about the things he has done as an adult, including how he played Coulson's team and was a Hydra agent. About what he did to you. He's done a lot of terrible things, hurtful things, devastating things. Do I think he can change? Yes, if he really wants to. Some people, though they do terrible things, do it because they don't know how to do anything else, even if they wanted to. I think Ward fell into that category.”

“And now?”

“Now, I don't know what to think exactly, since I haven't spoken to him personally. Just people who know him, so I have to take their word on it at the moment. But yes, it does appear that he has changed. Or, at the very least, is attempting to change. He seems to have a good reason to now, and sometimes, that is all it takes.”

“That's what worries me,” Bobbi said softly. “I'm worried that the only way Coulson will be able to work this out with Skye and bring her back is to also invite Ward back. And I just can't...not with him here...I can't work with him and I can't forgive him.”

“No one, as far as I can tell, is asking you to forgive him,” Dr. Garner pointed out gently. “I'm not even sure, if Coulson does work things out with Skye, that bringing Ward here will be an option. Or even if he'd want to be a part of SHIELD again.”

“But what if?” Bobbi asked again, not able to let it go.

“If that happens, and it seems like a pretty big if, you might have a choice to make of your own. I can't tell you what to do, Bobbi, even if I knew exactly what was going to happen. But I do know, after what he put you through, it is okay to not want anything to do with him. It's okay to not forgive him. And it's okay to express these feelings to others.” 

AOS AOS

Mack did a double take. He thought he was seeing things. He didn't think they'd be reckless enough to be out and about in downtown DC, would they? He moved a little closer to the entrance to the dining room, trying to hide his gigantic frame so he wouldn't be seen. He peered in towards the back, the back booth cast in shadow. But yes, it was hard to tell, but he as sure it was them. Skye and Grant Ward. Having what looked like a romantic dinner, in one of the best, most frequented Irish pubs in DC.

Making a quick decision, Mack grabbed the takeout that had been prepared for him and the rest of the team, and quietly left, trying not to draw any attention to himself. He got back in the car, placing the takeout bags in the backseat, and then drove around the back parking lot to wait. He knew the others, Hunter more than anyone, would be upset that the takeout would be late, and cold, but Mack decided it was worth it to see if he could tail Skye and Ward and find out where they were staying.

He grabbed his cell phone, about to send off a text to Hunter to explain the situation, when he paused over the send button. Could he tell Hunter, tell any of them, what he was doing? If they knew he was following Skye and Ward to their home, wouldn't the rest of the team demand to know where they lived? And possibly take matters into their own hands? Force a confrontation that could have serious, deadly consequences? Mack quickly deleted his text. No, there was no way he'd put his partner in that position, no matter how much he wanted to save her and bring her back home. He knew that if Hunter and Bobbi knew where he was, what he was doing, they'd get the location out of him somehow, even if it meant going to Coulson and having him ordered to turn it over. And then how would showing up, threatening Ward, help them get back Skye? No, that was not a good plan at all. And, on top of all of that, if May ever found out....the last thing he needed was for May to get on his case about letting Skye have her space and be with Ward. Just the idea made him a little sick. This was his partner. The person he was supposed to watch out for. And she was living with a known murderer and traitor. That did not sit right with him.

Instead, he texted Hunter a story about a traffic accident shutting down several blocks, and apologizing for the possibility that he was going to be back very late and with cold food now. He felt a little guilty over the lie, but he knew it was better, safer, than telling the truth. If, once he arrived at where Skye and Ward were staying, there was trouble, or a way to get Skye alone, he'd take it. He'd even call his team if he needed. But not before. Not before he knew the score, and if there really was any danger at all. 

A half hour later, he saw them emerge and make their way to an SUV parked in the far corner. He watched as Ward played the gentleman and opened the car door for Skye and helped her get in, before shutting the door and taking his place behind the wheel. After they pulled out of the parking lot, Mack slowly eased his car onto the road, following at a distance he hoped would both allow him to follow them and not be made as a tail by two well trained agents.

He followed them for twenty minutes, out of DC and into Virginia, before watching the SUV pull into the garage of a very upscale looking town home. Mack continued on his way around the corner, and then parked his car down the side street, hoping they hadn't noticed him. He sat in his car for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Should he go and confront them? Should he call Skye and see if she'd talk to him? Should he leave and tell Coulson where they were? Should he just go and forget all about this?

Mack tucked his cell phone back into his pocket and quietly exited his car, making sure his gun was in his jacket, safety off. Just in case. He was going to be trespassing, on Grand Ward's property, no less. He wouldn't put it past the other guy to shoot first ask questions later. Mack wanted to be prepared. And ready.

He silently walked down the block, keeping to the dark and shadows, rounded the corner, and made his way up the front steps on the first town home. This was the unit connected to the garage he had seen Ward's SUV enter. The porch light was off, making it less likely Mack would be seen. He was thankful for that. He tried the door, more out of habit than because he actually thought it would be open. 

It opened.

Taken aback slightly, Mack took a step back. He knew there was no way someone as careful as Grant Ward would leave his front door unlocked. Especially if he was entering through the garage. Being very cautious, Mack drew his gun and entered the house. He silently made his way past the stairs in the entry, back into the open living area.

“Took you long enough,” a voice said from the kitchen area. “Left the door open for you. I'd rather not have to replace it from you kicking it down.”

Grant Ward was standing behind the counter top, two beers in hand. He held one out to Mack, offering it as if they were two friends catching up.

Mack just stared at Ward, gun pointed at the other man. After a moment, Ward just shrugged and placed one beer on the counter. “It's there if you want it.” He took a swig of the other one. “I thought May said no one would be tailing us.”

Mack gave it another moment's thought, and then put the gun away. Clearly, Ward was not going to hurt him. At least not right this second. This might be their only chance to get any information. Or any recon. “No one is. I just happened to be in O'Malley's picking up takeout for everyone. Saw you two there.” Mack picked up the beer, but didn't drink it. He picked at the label. “Guess I should have known better than to try to fool you two.”

“Saw you in the parking lot when we left,” Ward admitted. “You hungry? We got leftovers.” When Mack shook his head, Ward smiled. “Skye has no idea you were there. And I didn't tell her.”

“Where is she?” Mack asked quickly.

“Upstairs, taking a shower. I thought this conversation would be better just you and me at first. She's not really ready to talk to any of you yet.” Ward gestured to the living area. “Have as seat, Mack. Don't worry, I won't bite. Or shoot. I wouldn't hurt Skye that way.”

“Thanks, I think,” Mack replied, making his way to a chair in the living room. 

“I'll be right there as soon as I get the leftovers into the fridge. Make yourself at home.”

Mack took the opportunity to look around the living room. First thing he noticed was Skye's things all over. Clothes, books, personal care items. Mack smirked. He'd seen her personal quarters on the base. Looked pretty similar. The second thing he noticed were the many small aquariums around the living room. Mack counted five. Each one had just one fish inside. He got up and walked over to the nearest aquarium, peering inside intently.

“They're a great stress reliever,” Ward said, coming into the room. Mack immediately jumped up, acting as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

“You into aquaculture and fish?” he asked, shocked.

Ward shook his head. “Not me, though I do admit I like having these guys around to talk to and look at. Like I said, good stress relievers. No, these tanks are all Skye's work. I do what she tells me to do when it comes to feeding and maintenance, but she's the one in charge of them.”

Mack couldn't believe his ears. Skye was a fish lover. “She did all these?”

Ward nodded. “We're up to eight now. The five here, and three more in her office upstairs.” Ward gestured with his hand, asking Mack to sit. Mack once again took up residence in the chair, and Ward chose to sit on the couch. He propped his feet up on the table, taking another sip of his beer. “What can I do for you, Mack?”

Taken aback a bit by the directness, Mack shrugged. “Not sure, really. Wasn't expecting an invitation inside. I guess I just wanted to see where Daisy...I mean Skye...was, to make sure she was safe.”

“I can assure you she is,” Ward said seriously. “I know what you think, but I would never hurt her.”

“I don't understand why,” Mack admitted.

“Why what?” Ward asked.

“Why so many things,” Mack responded. “Why she trusts you so much. Why May trusts her with you. Why she went to you instead of us, way back in the beginning...so many things.”

Ward shrugged. “You want the simple answer or the complicated one?”

“Let's start simple,” Mack said.

“Okay then. It's because we love each other. Always have, and probably always will. It's as simple as that.”

“Now, see, that smug answer makes me want to punch you in the mouth,” Mack answered back.

“Not smug. Just the simple truth. If we get more complicated, it has to do with similar childhood traumas, bonding, and understanding we only get from each other, similar paths in life...take your pick. Or add them all up.” Grant took a deep breath. “There are things that Skye hasn't processed yet. Not completely. It's letting the fear do the talking, instead of the rational brain. It's very common after severe emotional trauma.”

“Are you now an expert in this?” Mack said sarcastically.

“Not an expert, no,” Grant answered. “Definitely experienced though. And I can help her. But it is going to require that you give her time and space so she can work through this. See, it's kinda like this...imagine you had this big, gaping wound. And you aren't given the time to heal. Even keep getting thrown back into the same situation that gave you the wound in the first place. That wound would never heal, right? It would just keep getting ripped open, over and over again. It's the same thing, here, with Skye. The wound is psychological. But until she heals from it, constantly being exposed to the source will not help, only aggravate it. Do you get what I'm saying?”

Mack looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly said, “So, you're saying that the team, SHIELD, we're what caused this wound?”

“Not the whole wound. Or not all of them. But, yes, SHIELD, and the people there, have played a part in this. And until Skye can really come to terms with this and help herself, being back with you will only make things worse.”

“What about you? You've certainly caused her a fair amount of pain and suffering,” Mack countered accusingly.

Grant nodded. “Yes. I have certainly done damage, too. But she has faced that, has dealt with the pain I have caused and healed from it. She has yet to really acknowledge how deep the other pain is yet.”

“Other pain?”

“There's one thing, one event, at the center of her anger towards SHIELD, and it's not Coulson allying himself with the ATCU or her being shot by them. Until she really forces herself to look at that event, and then confront the person who caused it, she won't get better. Not completely. And she won't be able to go back to SHIELD.”

“What event?” Mack asked.

Before Grant could answer, Skye called down from upstairs. “Grant? Where are you?”

“We're downstairs!” Grant called back loudly.

“We?” came her response from upstairs again.

“Yeah, Skye, we have company,” Grant informed her.

“Huh. Okay. Be down in a minute.”

“You weren't lying. You really didn't tell her I was tailing you,” Mack said, finally believing the other man. And maybe trusting him. Just a little. 

Grant shrugged. “I didn't want to hurt her.” At Mack's confused look, Grant elaborated, “Well, this could have gone one of two ways. One, like how we are now, just two people discussing our favorite person. Two, you came in guns blazing and I had to take you out. If it had been the second, I didn't want her to know ahead of time. It would have destroyed her.”

“I'm pretty sure you killing me would make her turn against you,” Mack pointed out. 

Grant shook his head. “I wasn't referring to me killing you. I would have told her after it happened. What I meant was that you trying to kill me would have hurt her. That you and the rest of the team weren't willing to respect her decisions. That would have destroyed her.”

Again, before Mack could say anything, Skye's voice came to them. “Grant?”

“Living room,” he called back, eyes still on Mack. “Entertaining.”

Mack watched the hallway, waiting for Skye to come in and see him. As soon as she stepped into the living area, his eyes met hers and she stopped, staring at him. He could read caution in her gaze, as well as confusion. And a little bit of fear. What he didn't see, and what hurt him deeply, was that there was no happiness or excitement at seeing him. A few seconds later, all her emotions were replaced with suspicion.

“Hey boys. What's going on here?” she asked cautiously, not leaving from the spot where she stood.

“Mack spotted us at O'Malley's,” Grant explained easily. “So he...”

“Tailed us,” Skye finished Grant's sentence. She turned to her boyfriend. “And you didn't tell me,” she accused.

Grant turned to her. “I wanted to see what he did,” he explained. “I wanted to find out if Coulson was having us tailed or if it was spur of the moment.”

“It had to be spur of the moment,” Skye said, finally coming into the room to join the two men. She sat down on the couch next to Grant, keeping a cautious eye on Mack. “Coulson knows that if he had set a tail, May would have found out and kicked him in the balls.”

Mack couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. She still sounded like his Daisy...Skye, he told himself mentally. She's Skye again. “You're right. I was picking up take out and saw you two. So I waited and followed. Hunter'll be pissed because his food will be cold, but I just had to see what was going on.”

“Satisfied I'm not being manipulated or held against my will?” Skye asked, almost daring him.

Mack nodded. “No one does all this aquarium work if they aren't happy where they are,” Mack said, smiling.

Skye finally smiled back. “Started with one and then it just...well...multiplied. Kinda like an addiction. Or an obsession.” Mack watched as Skye finally seemed to relax with him there, leaning back into the couch cushions and tucking her feet under her. “You hungry Mack? We have leftovers,” she offered.

Mack shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but I should be getting our food back to base before Hunter decides to screw with my stuff in retaliation.” But he made no move to get up and leave.

“What's on your mind, Mack?” Skye asked, noticing his hesitance to leave.

“I just...” Mack frowned. “I guess I just don't understand,” he said. “Why you left. Why you won't talk to us. Why you chose him, even with the history. I just don't understand why.”

Skye nodded at him and leaned forward as if she understood. “That's not what you really want to know, Mack. Just ask it.”

“What did happen that night at the warehouse?” Mack asked what he really wanted to know. “We have the ATCU story. And the pieces this guy told us. But we haven't heard from you what happened.”

Skye sighed, not wanting to talk about it, and yet knowing when she asked him to spit out his question, that it was this. And that she would have to answer. She owed him that, as his partner. “We went into the warehouse. There was nothing. No sign of the powered person the ATCU had said was there. That was okay with me...they could have already left by the time we got there, and I wouldn't have to fight with the ATCU agents on the best way to handle them. I was looking into a storage closet when I...I felt fire. On my back. In my back. Before I even heard the sounds of the guns. I just brought up my hands, my power, and forced the rest of them back...the rest of the bullets, and then the ATCU agents. And then I just ran, before they could come around and...and...well, we know what they were planning to do. So I ran.”

“And you called him,” Mack said, indicating Ward, still not comfortable saying the man's name. “You called him, and not us.”

Skye frowned. “Well, not exactly. I didn't call Grant,” she admitted. “I was afraid that either SHIELD or the ATCU had tapped my phone at this point. I wasn't sure if...if them firing at me had been ordered, and if so by who, or if it was rogue agents. I was too afraid to use my phone.”

“So how did he know?”

Skye swallowed hard. “We had planned for this...thought this might one day be a possibility. So Grant had given me a tracker, that I took with me everywhere,” Skye admitted.

“You said you had back up and an extraction plan,” Mack said softly, remembering her words to him, Bobbi, and Hunter, right before she had left on that mission. “He was it.”

Skye nodded. “I hid and activated the tracker. And the rest you probably know.”

“Why didn't you call us? Me?”

Skye's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Seriously? Call the people who might have, at the worst, ordered this, at the least, agreed with this? You've got to be kidding me, Mack.”

“You think I would have agreed to a plot to kill you?” Mack asked, clear hurt in his tone and eyes.

“Oh come on, Mack. It wasn't that long ago that you thought I was dangerous and shouldnt be trusted and should be locked up,” Skye said angrily.

“And I like to think we've come a long way since then. We're partners now. Or at least I thought we were.”

Skye stood up angrily. “Well, when supposed allies shoot you nine times in the back, you can think and decide whatever you want about the situation.”

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, both of you,” Grant said, stepping in and standing up, putting himself between Skye and Mack.

Mack watched as Skye took a step back, closed her eyes, and took three deep breaths. She then opened her eyes and looked right at him. “I'm not ready to deal with this now. I'm going to bed.” And with that, she turned walked away, leaving him alone with Ward. 

“She hasn't processed it all yet,” Grant said by way of explanation, breaking the silence after they had heard a door shut upstairs.

“It's been four months,” Mack pointed out.

Grant smiled sadly. “So what? Not everyone works on the same time table when it comes to trauma.” Grant took a deep breath, and then continued. “I don't think she really thinks you would have condoned an attack on her. Or much less planned it. It's fear talking again. She's trying to push you away. If she does the pushing, then it won't hurt as much when you prove her suspicions right and turn on her.” Grant held up his hand to keep Mack from commenting. “Whether you will turn on her or not isn't the issue. Her fear of it is doing the talking in her brain right now. That's what she has to protect herself from. Hence the pushing away.”

“How can I help her?”

“Give her time and space.”

AOS AOS 

Dr Garner stared across his desk, in his temporary office at the SHIELD base, at Lance Hunter. The British agent just stared right back. They had been doing this, just staring, neither speaking, for almost 20 minutes already. This was their third session, or attempt. The first two had gone the same as this one apparently was headed. Big, fat, nothing. Total silence for 60 minutes.

“Okay, Hunter, I'm tired of this. You can talk or not talk, I don't care. But, if you aren't going to talk, you might as well stop wasting my time and leave, so I can talk to someone else who wants to be here,” Dr. Garner said, breaking the silence and the stalemate.

“You act like this was my choice,” Hunter shot back. “It's not. I've been bloody ordered here by Coulson.”

“I know,” Dr. Garner agreed. “He and Melinda want me to look into what happened between Skye and the ATCU. I can't do a thorough assessment unless I speak to everyone involved.”

Hunter sighed. “I'm not sure what I can tell you, mate. I didn't try to kill her. And I wasn't there when those ATCU wankers did. Actually, up until I found out she was shagging Grant Ward, I actually liked Skye. Found her very capable and quite the funny one. I liked how she didn't put up with my crap. Or anyone's really.”

“You said up until you found out about her relationship with Ward. Why? What changed that?”

“Are you bloody joking?” Hunter asked, confused and a little bit sarcastic. “What changed? How about how she was shagging the man who kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed the woman that I love? Shagging him for seven months behind our backs?”

“Did anyone here give her a reason to share that information during those seven months?” Dr. Garner asked.

“Hell no! We all hate Ward and made that knowledge bloody well known,” Hunter replied agrily.

“So, now you know why she didn't share that information with anyone.”

“But to disrespect us...disrespect Bobbi, and go shagging that psychopath...I just don't understand it. Must be brain damage or something from overuse of her powers,” Hunter said meanly.

“How did you feel when she first got her Inhuman powers?” Dr. Garner asked, ignoring Hunter's remark.

“Well, to be honest, kinda scared a bit, mate. I mean, she could destroy anything or anyone, right? I think being scared was a natural reaction,” Hunter said defensively.

“Perhaps,” Dr. Garner said, trying to lead Hunter.

“How could anyone not be bloody scared of her and her power. Especially that she couldn't control it. And I wasn't the only one. Bobbi, Mack, Simmons, they were all scared too. I think even Coulson and May were. I don't know how Fitz could be near her without being scared or freaking out. I know I felt a bit better when she locked herself in the Cage on the plane. What happened after...well, I don't remember much since I was kidnapped myself by Mack and held hostage by the other SHIELD and then escaped to join up with Coulson. And then Fitz. And then...Ward.” His voice dripped with anger and hate on the last name.

“Do you think Skye knew how you felt?”

Hunter winced. “Probably. It was bloody hard to hide my feelings on the matter. Especially when she overheard us talking about it. We didn't know she was there. If we had...well...we probably wouldn't have said some of the things we did.”

“Did you ever talk to her about it? Apologize or work it out? After she came back?”

Hunter shook his head. “I was too busy trying to help Bobbi to really pay any attention to her and what she was doing. And I was too busy trying to find Ward. And then when we did start working together again, she acted like she was fine...so I just went with it and thought everything was fine, too.”

“But it wasn't?”

“No! She was seeing Ward already at that point for a few months! And she kept that from all of us!” Hunter exploded in anger. “I still can't understand how she could do that, after everything he's done. I hate to think of all the things she told him about us, about our operations, about us personally. Of how she betrayed us.”

“Seems you have some real deep anger towards Skye as well as Ward,” Dr. Garner pointed out.

“How could I not? She's with the man who almost killed the love of my life! Did she even take that into consideration before she jumped in the sack with him? Or do we mean so little to her?”

“Sounds like you have many questions for Skye, yourself,” Andrew commented. “Can you ask yourself why she might have done all those things?”

“Because the bloody psychopath brainwashed her, that's why.”

“So, can you blame her then for all her actions if she's been brainwashed?” Dr. Garner asked.

Hunter look confused for a moment, but shook his head. “No, I guess I can't.”

“You can't have it both ways, Hunter,” Dr. Garner said gently. “Either she was thinking on her own and betrayed you, thus deserving your anger, or she was brainwashed an is not in control and isn't at fault, to which you can't be angry with her.”

“I guess...” Hunter started to say, but then stopped. Taking a few moments, he seemed to work something out in his mind, and then continued. “I don't know what to believe anymore. Not until I talk to her and hear it straight from her.”

AOS AOS

It was finally completed. The house on the Wyoming property that Grant had effectively stolen from John Garrett. Although, could it really be considered stealing, if the man was dead? And a crazy psychopath, Skye thought to herself, as she and Grant drove up the long, dirt driveway to the house. 

Grant had planned the building of the house to be almost in the exact middle of the one thousand acres, so as to not be near anyone or anything. Complete privacy. As he pulled up, he saw Skye whistle in amazement. Yeah, he thought to himself, the house looked pretty darn good.

It wasn't super large, but had enough room for the two of them, and maybe a few guests, or the possibility of a family in the future. It was two stories, with a large wraparound front porch and a screened in porch on the back. Big picture windows, and a porch swing. Inside was a large open floor plan with a modern kitchen and a small room for Skye's “office”. Their bedroom was also downstairs, and three guest rooms, each with their own bathroom were upstairs, along with a family bonus room of sorts. A basement had been made into a large workout area, complete with sparring mats and exercise equipment. 

But what Skye appreciated the most were the outbuildings that Grant had had the contractor put up. Guest cabins. They would need them, if their plans going forward were to work out. Skye had the idea of turning this property into her own version of her mother's Afterlife sanctuary, and Grant supported her in this wholeheartedly. Their plan was to try to get to as many Inhumans as they could before SHIELD, ATCU, or Hydra, and offer them the opportunity to stay here and learn how to work their powers. If they chose. Skye was adamant that there would be no coercion or use of force involved. It must be each individual's decision.

Grant and Skye hadn't planned on moving out here permanently for a few more months. Identifying and dealing with Lash was a top priority, and staying near DC would be a better option for that for the time being. However, with Mack now knowing where they were in DC, it was too risky for them to stay. Neither were sure that Mack wouldn't give them up to Coulson. So they had moved up their timetable and decided to move to Wyoming now. Skye had wondered how they would be able to bring all their stuff so quickly. And how they would be able to make it back to DC as fast as possible, if something broke in their search for Lash. Grant had assured he had a way, and that it was at the Wyoming property. He had wanted it to be a surprise, and he assured her it was the best way to move their things from one place to the other, fish included.

“Grant, this is so...perfect,” Skye said softly as they toured the grounds, walking from building to building. “There's so much space here. And so secluded, that we could really make this work for the other Inhumans.” She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around him. “Thank you so much.”

Grant held her close and smiled. “This is what you need. I want to help. It was easy.” He pulled away and grabbed her hand. “I have that surprise to show you,” he said slyly, moving off towards a strand of trees. “Just past here.”

Grant led Skye along a narrow dirt path through the woods, keeping hold of her hand the whole time. After about ten minutes of Skye trying to get him to spill this secret, and him shaking her off, they came out of the trees into a clearing. Grant stopped and pulled Skye up next to him to show her.

“Oh my god,” Skye said slowly, in awe. “How...where...what...when...” she said, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

In the clearing stood a quinjet. What looked like a fully functional, up to date, quinjet.

“Garrett,” Grant said by way of explanation to Skye's stammered questions. “He had one squirreled away. I found it when I raided some of his hidden supply stashes. I moved it here and have been keeping it in working order, just in case.” He took Skye's hand again and started to lead her towards the jet. “It doesn't have cloaking, but maybe Fitz would be willing to help us there...” Skye was still speechless a she let Grant lead her towards this wonderful gift, so Grant continued to talk, filling in the silence that was so unusual for her. “If we want to get to the Inhumans before anyone else, this is the best way I can think of.”

When the reached the quinjet, Grant lowered the ramp and let Skye walk up into the jet. She slowly turned around, taking it all in. He was right, it looked in working order. Their own jet. It was perfect, just what they needed to help the Inhumans and keep them from being turned into unconscious lumps in boxes by the ATCU, by being swift enough to get to them first.

When Skye finished marveling over the quinjet, she made her way back down the ramp to Grant. When she got close, Grant saw that she had tears in her eyes. Concerned, he reached out and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Had he done the right thing? He suddenly asked himself. But then she finally spoke, actual sentences this time, and he learned he had done something very right.

“Thank you,” she said softly, sniffling into his chest. “I was trying to figure out how to do this. How to get there before the others, even if I got the information from May or Fitz. I know you said you had an idea, but you know how I worry over things...I had no clue that this was even possible for us. We have our own jet now too. So we can be just as fast. Thank you.”

“You're very welcome, Skye,” Grant said gently, rubbing her back. “This is what you need, and I'm happy to give it to you and help. Anything you need. Anything.”

AOS AOS 

Lincoln looked up from the book he was reading when his cell phone began to vibrate. Glancing at it, he saw it was Skye's number and quickly answered. “Hi, what's up?”

“Hey there. You staying safe and under the radar?” Skye asked.

“Yeah. It's hard, but I'm managing. The landlord doesn't ask too many questions,” Lincoln replied, smiling into the phone. “Just as long as I pay rent on time and don't have any wild parties. Not an issue.” He leaned back, sticking his feet up on the coffee table. “I swung by your place but you weren't home.”

“About that, Grant and I moved. We've now got our own facility for Inhumans. Kinda like Afterlife. A place to stay safe and learn to use and control powers. If you'd like to come, just say the word and we'll come get you,” Skye said, a bit of hope in her voice.

“Thanks, but I'm not ready to get drawn into another Afterlife, especially with SHIELD and the ATCU probably trying to hunt you and it down,” Lincoln explained gently.

“I understand. It's an open offer, though, so if things change...” Skye trailed off.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Glad you're staying safe. You need anything?”

“Well, actually,” Lincoln said hesitatingly, “I've kinda used up most of the money you guys sent me, and I hate to ask, but since I can't go get a job as my face is plastered all over...” 

“Say no more. I'll wire you some more money into that account I set up for you as soon as we hang up,” Skye assured him.

“Thanks. I hate to be a moocher...”

“Lincoln, seriously, don't worry about it. It's kinda my fault you're in the position you're in. Let me help you, okay?” she said, leaving no room for argument.

“Okay, thanks. Anything you need on my end?”

“Just, if you come across any other Inhumans and they want a safe place, please contact me. Grant and I will come and get them if they want. Our place is secure, and I have someone out here with us making it even more secure. Trust me, we've covered our tracks well. SHIELD and the ATCU will not be able to find this place on their own.”

“Okay, Skye, will do. Who knows, maybe one day soon I'll call for me.”

“I'd like that, Lincoln. I miss you. We were a good team, good colleagues. It would be great to work on this together.”

“Work on what?”

“Finding a way for humans and Inhumans to coexist with no fighting or bloodshed. Or persecution.”

“I'd like that outcome, too, but kinda sounds like a pipedream,” Lincoln said sadly.

“We can hope, right? Well, gotta hang up now, in case someone wants to trace this call. Pretty sure I have it bouncing off too many satellites, but just in case...remember what I said, okay? Open ended.” With that, Skye hung up.

Lincoln stared at his phone for a moment, seriously considering Skye's offer. But he wasn't ready. He wasn't interested in going up against SHIELD and the ATCU. Yet. However, if they continued down their current path, then maybe, if for no other reason than to protect himself and others like him. But for now, he'd stay in DC and try to track down Lash. 

AOS AOS

May couldn't believe the speed in which the ATCU had taken down the Inhuman they had been tracking in Colorado. In all of ten minutes, they had tracked him down, cornered him, and then, when the Inhuman showed no destructive powers or fighting ability, had knocked him to the ground and cuffed both hands and feet. Ten minutes. May would have been impressed, if the whole situation didn't make her a bit nauseous. 

“That was fast,” Hunter spoke up next to her. “How'd they do that so fast?”

“He's not a fighter,” May replied. “He didn't even try to fight. He just tried to run away. And still, they did this...it makes me...this Inhuman isn't a threat. He's a scared young man who probably has no idea what's going on with him. And clearly, his powers aren't dangerous, otherwise he would have caused a mess, with no control.”

“You really think so?” Hunter asked her, not convinced.

May nodded. “I do. We've seen it with others. If they had destructive or dangerous powers, they would have been using them without meaning too, due to not being able to control them when scared. This man? Where are his powers? Clearly he can't hurt anyone too badly, then.”

“So why all this force? Why couldn't we just go in quietly and talk?” Hunter asked.

“Do you really need me to answer that?” May asked incredulously. 

Hunter shook his head. “No. I get it. It makes me feel bad, now, with the way I treated Skye when she first got her powers. Now I can kinda see it from her perspective, and I feel terrible. I was just so scared, afraid she'd hurt us, even if she didn't mean to.”

“Me, too,” May admitted.

“You?” Hunter questioned, not believing the other agent. “You didn't seem scared of her at all.”

“I was. Very scared. But I pushed it down because I cared about her. And because I knew, if I was that scared, then Skye must be one hundred times more so. Helping her was more important than my fear. Although, sometimes my fear leaked through and I wasn't as...patient and calm...as I should have been.”

They watched in silence as the ATCU agents pushed the Inhuman into a transport tank and shut the doors. Then Banks came over to them to give them the rundown.

“We're going to take this one back to our containment facility. Thanks, even though we didn't need your help,” he said arrogantly.

“Until next time,” Hunter mockingly saluted. Then he and May climbed into their SUV and prepared to return back to base.

But, before they could even put the car into drive, there was a crackling light, similar to electricity, and then Lash appeared through what looked like a hole in the building across the street. With blinding speed, he raced to the transport tank and yanked the back doors open. May and Hunter watched, not sure what to do, when Lash picked up the whole transport tank and shook it hard, ATCU agents falling from the open doors. 

Upon seeing the agents falling to the asphalt, May and Hunter jumped out of their SUV, and ran over to the transport and the fallen ATCU agents, seeing what they could do to help, as Lash continued to shake the tank with a fury. May and Hunter each grabbed the nearest ATCU agents and began pulling them behind cars, to get them to safety.

The scene was utter chaos. ATCU agents falling, trying to get up and shoot Lash, sparks flying from metal striking asphalt, screaming, smoke, fire, shouting, roaring. Neither May nor Hunter could focus too much on what was going on. They just put their heads down pulling person after person out of danger. Hunter glanced up briefly, after pulling his third agent behind a large van, and caught a glimpse of a tall figure, dressed all in black, leaning over one of the men he had already saved. He was about to call out to alert May, or anyone, when the figure, a man by the size of him, stood up and started to run off down the street and around the corner. He swore he recognized the man, but couldn't bring himself to trust his eyes. There was no way that man could be here, at this moment. Hunter looked around for May, call out to her, since the figure was going off in the direction he'd last seen May, but he couldn't locate her in all the chaos. Shrugging, he didn't really think he had the time at the moment to investigate, but filed that information in his mind, to come back to later, and then took off back towards the fight, to try to grab another person.

May was startled when she realized the fourth person she was dragging was the Inhuman the ATCU had just captured. Most likely, Lash's target, judging by his past actions. She pulled the Inhuman farther than all the others, and left him hidden around the corner, tucked against a building. “Stay here,” she whispered to him, firmly. “This guy is after you, and way worse than those ATCU agents.” Not waiting for any answer or acknowledgment, May raced back to the destructive scene, ready to pull any more people to safety.

AOS AOS

“Come with me if you want to live,” Skye said, holding out her hand to the Inhuman man in front of her.

“Seriously?” Grant said from behind her. “You had to go there?”

Skye glanced back at him briefly and shrugged. “I couldn't resist. It's the perfect line.” She returned her gaze to the man she and Grant were trying to save. “Look, I know this is scary and you probably have a million questions...”

“Is she for real?” the Inhuman asked, looking past Skye to Grant as he unlocked his cuffs with the key he had just taken off a down ATCU agent, and threw them over his shoulder. “She's quoting the Terminator at me.”

Grant laughed. “Yes. She's for real. And she has powers, like you do. And we're here to get you away from the people trying to kill you or capture you. Or both. So, we're a little pressed for time...”

The Inhuman shrugged. “Got nothing better to do. And I don't want to end up dead or locked up. So, lead the way,” he said quickly, standing up and willing to follow Skye and Grant.

“Well, that was easy,” Skye said. “Our car is around the alley.”

“What's your name?” Grant asked, as they walked quickly to his SUV.

“Jordan Jordan Rossoff.”

“I'm Grant. She's Skye.”

Once the three of them got into the SUV and Grant had pulled out into the streets of Boulder, Jordan finally relaxed. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of these two, even after all the others who had come after him. Even after being captured and held at gunpoint in that bulletproof transport van, hands and feel cuffed. Something about these two screamed honest and trustworthy. And if the guy, Grant, was really telling the truth, the woman, Skye, had powers, too. That made him feel more comfortable. They at least could understand some of what he was going through.

AOS AOS 

May swerved her SUV, attempting not to hit the ATCU ones as she tried to thread between them to get ahead. She had no idea exactly what was happening, but she did know that someone else had taken the Inhuman she had hid during the fight with Lash. When Lash had run off, empty handed, Banks had asked her if she had seen the Inhuman they had captured, she told him about pulling him around the corner. The two of them ran to the place she had concealed the Inhuman, only to see him from a distance, running off with two people, dressed in black. A man and a woman. Even at a distance, May immediately recognized the two newcomers, but didn't say anything to Banks. 

Banks, upon seeing the Inhuman escaping, raced back to his men, gathered all the mobile ones, and started ushering them into the three SUV's the ATCU had brought along as a protection detail. He ordered one of his less severely hurt men to call in the attack, and then jumped in the nearest SUV, ordering his men to follow the Inhuman and the new interlopers.

May ran back to find Hunter, pulled him away from the man he was talking with, and then dragged him to their SUV. “I just saw Ward and Skye running off with the Inhuman man,” she whispered to him.

Hunter nodded. “I thought I saw Ward earlier, while we were rescuing people. I tried to call out to you, since he was headed in your direction, but I couldn't find you,” Hunter replied. “I wasn't sure it was him, really, just a gut feeling. Then that guy just told me about a man who had taken his keys off him after I pulled him to safety. His keys with the one that unlocks the Inhuman's cuffs.”

“Get in,” she ordered, opening the SUV's door. “We have to get ahead of Banks and the ATCU.”

AOS AOS

“Crap,” he heard the woman say from the front passenger seat. “I see two...no, check that...there are three.”

Grant quickly checked his rear view mirror and Jordan could see him make a face. “Great. Okay, how do you want to play this?”

Skye took a moment to think. “Sunroof still work?” At Grant's nod, she smiled. “I think a little quaking is in order, don't you?”

“Okay, but be careful. You'll be a target,” Grant cautioned.

“Not to worry. I'll be fine. Just be ready to hit the gas when I say.”

Jordan watched as Skye hoisted herself up through the sunroof of the SUV. “What the hell is she doing?” he asked, scared she was going to get hurt. Or fall.

“She's gonna get the tail off of us,” Grant informed him. “Just sit tight. And maybe buckle up. This could get...bouncy.”

Jordan took the man's advice and buckled in. He turned as best he could to check on what was happening out the back windshield and was almost hit by a bullet flying through.

“Get down!” Grant yelled to him. “You don't want to get hit!”

Jordan obeyed the order, silently praying to a god he had thought he had long left behind, as bullets came through the car. Then he heard something, something that sounded like a sonic wave, and then loud crashes. Metal on metal. 

“Grant hit it!” he heard Skye yell from far away. She was still out the top of the sunroof.

“Get in!” Grant yelled back at her.

AOS AOS

So now, May was racing her SUV around the ATCU, hoping to get to Ward and Skye first and to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. She knew the ATCU would be less forgiving of what the other two had done, taking an Inhuman off them, than Coulson would be.

“Wait, something's happening,” Hunter said, as he looked through his binoculars. “Someone's pulling themselves up through the sunroof. Oh, man, it's Skye,” he said, wincing. “The ATCU are shooting at her. Shooting to kill. This isn't going to end well, is it?”

“What's she doing?” May asked, ignoring Hunter's fatalistic question.

“She's putting her hands out...”

Not waiting for him to finish, May made a sharp ninety degree turn onto a crossroad and drove away at as fast as the SUV was able to manage.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Hunter yelled at her.

“Getting us out of the line of fire,” May retorted simply. She knew exactly what Skye was about to do, and she didn't want them to become casualties. As she was driving at breakneck speed, she and Hunter heard several loud crashes, screeches of metal against asphalt, and shouts from injured men. May then stopped and turned the SUV around to observe the damage.

“Bloody hell,” Hunter said softly beside her, still staring out the binoculars. “She flipped those SUVs.”

“Damn,” May whispered. “This just got very ugly.”

AOS AOS

Out of the corner of Jordan's eye, he saw Skye drop back into her seat. Then he felt a sudden acceleration. A few moments later, he realized the bullets and shooting had stopped. He sat up, and glanced behind him. The back windshield was gone, glass everywhere around him. He noticed a few bloody cuts on himself. Must have been caused by shattered glass from the others shooting. He realized then that there were no longer any cars in pursuit.

“Skye! You're bleeding!” Grant yelled, taking his eyes off the road briefly to try to examine her wound.

“It's nothing, really,” Skye informed him. “Just a graze, I think.” She turned to Jordan in the back seat. “Next to you. Med kit. Grab me some gauze.”

Jordan immediately snapped open the kit and rifled through, grabbing two gauze packs. He handed one to Skye. She shimmied out of her jacket, exposing her left arm. The upper part was bleeding pretty heavily. She gently poked and prodded her injury. Jordan watched as she made a face. “Nope, not just a graze,” she said. “I think we may need to get the forceps later.” She then ripped open the gauze and held it to the wound. “Guess I missed one.”

“Ya think?” Grant asked, almost angry. “That was a stupid play.”

Skye shrugged. “Worked, didn't it. And far easier than trying to shoot them at this distance. With just me doing the shooting.”

“Yes, but there were three cars full of people shooting at you. That was stupid.”

“I stopped all the bullets aimed at my head,” she said, almost sheepishly, lounging back in her seat.

“That's the argument you want to make?” Grant questioned.

“Are you two married?” Jordan asked from the back seat, interrupting their fight.

Both people in the front seat turned and looked at him, Grant quickly returning his eyes to the road after. But his look matched that of the woman still staring at him. Neither were amused.

“It's just...you two sound like the stereotypical TV married couple.”

He watched as Skye's gaze went from annoyance to a smirk to laughter. “Not legally, but...well, it's about as good a description of what we have than anything.”

“Do you want to make it legal?” Grant suddenly asked.

Skye turned to him. “Do you?”

Grant shrugged. “Wouldn't mind marrying you.”

Skye just stared at him, her jaw dropping a little. Grant quickly glanced at her, suddenly worried. This was the woman who always had a comeback. There was no way she was silenced unless she was angry. But the glance assured him she wasn't. Her expression was more one of disbelief and wonder. And a little excitement, if he could read her right.

“Well, Jordan, you're my witness,” she suddenly said to the man in the backseat. “He can't claim he never said that tomorrow.”

“So, that's a yes?” Grant asked for confirmation.

Skye just laughed. “Keep driving, Robot.” A few seconds later, she added, “And you owe me a ring.”

Almost thirty minutes later, outside of Boulder, Colorado, Jordan felt the SUV rise up a bit of a slight incline and then come to a halt. But nothing was there. Intrigued, he looked out the window and saw only darkness. Squinting a bit, he could tell they were in some kind of field, but that didn't explain the slightly elevated front end of the SUV, or the fact that the two people in the front seat were opening their doors and getting out. Not wanting to be left behind, Jordan did the same and came to stand next to Skye on what appeared to be thin air. This did not make any sense.

“What's going on?” he asked, confused.

Skye held up her hand, asking him to be quiet for a moment. He watched as she shut her eyes, seeming to be meditating or something. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and called out to Grant, who had moved several feet away, “I don't feel anyone coming. Time to hit the road. Or the air, I should say.”

Before Jordan could ask what she was talking about, a jet seemed to materialize around him. He watched, fascinated, as Skye anchored the SUV to the floor of the plane, while Grant sat in the cockpit, starting a pre-flight sequence, he assumed.

“Cloaked jet,” Skye explained to him once she had finished. She pointed to one of the seats. “You can strap in over there. I'm heading up to the cockpit with Grant. We should be taking off in a few minutes.”

“Where are we going?” he asked, sitting down and strapping in.

“Not far. We have a place in Wyoming. Completely hidden. It's where we take any Inhumans who are being hunted. You can stay or leave, once we get you there. We hope you stay, if for no other reason that to help you learn to control your powers.” Skye started to walk away, and then turned abruptly to him. “What are your powers anyway?”

“I can bring people back from the dead. If I can get to them as the exact moment of death, or seconds after. I can reverse the damage and heal them in some cases. In others, I can just keep them alive until they get medical help. I have no idea how I do it, but I got found out when I helped a man who had a heart attack in a restaurant last week. Then I guess I got reported to those swat team guys.”

Skye looked intrigued. “You probably use some of your own energy or life force to do it. I'm not sure I can explain it any better than that. A scientist friend of mine once tried to explain my power to me, but it kinda just went over my head. He used too many big words.” Skye smiled at Jordan. “Something about manipulating the vibrations that every piece of matter generates. That's as far as I understood.”

“You used the word Inhuman? That's what those other guys called me.”

“It's what we are, those of us who got powers through terrigenesis. I'll explain it all to you, if you want, once we get back home. And if you want to stay, there's plenty of guest houses.”

“Skye! Better strap in now. Time to go,” Ward called to her from the cockpit.

“Don't worry, Jordan, we can help you figure this all out. Just get some rest.” With that, Skye walked away and up to the cockpit, ending their conversation.

Jordan leaned his head back and waited for the takeoff, which, as it turned out, was vertical, not diagonal, so it wasn't bad at all. He usually hated flying in planes just because of takeoff and landings. He thought about what Skye had said, about having a place to stay and to learn about his powers. Normally, he'd be very skeptical about such an offer, but these two seemed legit, and he really had no where else to go. His girlfriend had freaked out and left him. His boss had fired him. He didn't have much money saved up. This was probably the best offer he was going to get, especially if the only other people who would deal with him were those people who were trying to lock him up.

AOS AOS

Jordan felt himself being gently shaken and he snapped awake. He glanced around, not really making any sense of what his eyes saw, until they came to rest on the young woman gently shaking him. Then it all came back. The armed men who had captured him, the attack on the truck, the two people who had offered him a way out, the jet...it all came back and his mind made sense again. The woman, Skye, was waking him up. He had fallen asleep on the flight to where they had been taking him.

“We're here, Jordan. Our secret home in Wyoming,” Skye said softly. “Wanna go get something to eat? You must be pretty hungry by now.”

Not trusting himself to speak yet, Jordan nodded and unbuckled himself from the seat harness. Groaning a bit as he stood up and stretched his stiff body, he smiled at Skye. “Thanks again,” he finally said. “I don't want to think about what would have happened to me if you and your boyfriend hadn't come along.”

Skye's eyes suddenly looked haunted. “Nothing good, I can promise you that,” she said cryptically. At his questioning look she explained, “We can fill you in on it all later. Right now, food, and maybe a little more sleep. Come on out and meet the others we've gathered here. Others like us, and a few like Grant who are trying to help us and protect us because they have loved ones like us.”

On the walk to what Skye and Grant referred to as home, they gave Jordan a short, simplified explanation about what had happened to him. They explained terrigenesis and his emerging powers, a quick history of SHIELD, and then the new alliance between SHIELD and the ATCU and what they were doing rounding up Inhumans.

“It's mostly because they fear us, fear what we can do. At least, that's what I try to convince myself,” Skye told him, and Jordan could hear the sadness and defeat in her voice. “When people who were once your friends and allies turn on you, I like to think it's out of fear, and not prejudice or hatred.”

“They think that all Inhumans have to potential to be destructive and to kill,” Ward quickly added, trying to distract Skye from her thoughts. “But, really, every person has that potential, not just Inhumans. A gun in a human's hand can be more destructive than a lot of the Inhuman powers we've come across. Yet, no one locks up humans just because they could use a gun destructively.”

“So, you both worked for SHIELD, but have left because of this new...policy...against Inhumans?” Jordan asked, trying to put all the pieces together.

“Kinda,” Skye said. “I did. But Grant...he left a lot longer ago, due to other circumstances...”

“I betrayed SHIELD,” Grant said, not wanting to gloss over what he did. “After some really bad decisions on my part, I realized I was becoming the one thing I hated...the person who had brainwashed and manipulated me. I was no better than him, now. So I stopped. And I've been working hard to redeem myself. I can't wipe away what I did before, but I can sure a hell make sure I do right from now on.”

Jordan nodded. While he may not have understood the extent of Grant's deeds, he did understand making terrible mistakes and wanting to fix all the hurt caused by them. “I get that. I wasn't exactly Mother Theresa, myself. I've hurt people, even got some pleasure from it. I was young...younger...and stupid, and didn't really understand my actions. Until someone died. And I've spent the last year trying to make up for it...it's hard.”

Grant nodded, understanding that Jordan wasn't going to fear him or look at him differently because of past actions. This man seemed to know a bit of what he was going through himself, and wasn't going to hold past actions against him.

“So,” Jordan said, trying to change the mood that was falling over the three of them, “was that SHIELD or the ATCU that came after me? Or was that the other group you mentioned...Hydra? And who was that scary looking blue dude who picked up that truck?”

“Both SHIELD and the ATCU,” Skye replied. “The scary blue dude is called Lash. He's an Inhuman who is attacking and killing Inhumans...though, now that I think about it...he didn't attack or kill you, did he? I mean, he went for the truck, but as soon as you were out...he didn't go for you. He still focused on the ATCU agents, even though you were right there...” she trailed off, trying to make sense of this new information.

“Almost as if Jordan wasn't the actual target...or maybe he wanted Jordan to be alive for some reason...kinda like when you told me Lash killed that Inhuman who could sense other Inhumans, but didn't go after you, even though you were right there, too...” Grant brought up.

“So, he's targeting certain Inhumans, but letting others live? Why?”

Grant shrugged. “Don't know. But maybe there's a link between those saved. Or those he's killed. Maybe tag Fitz and see if he has any information on his end about this.”

Before Jordan could ask any questions about what his two companions were just talking about, they came out of the woods into a large clearing. He was dumbfounded by what he saw. A large farmhouse sat in the middle of the clearing, with various, smaller, outbuildings scattered around. What was clearly a large garden was at the near end of the farmhouse, and he could just make out a large chicken coup off in the distance. Good smells from the largest of the outbuildings was wafting over, making Jordan's mouth water. But what surprised him the most was the various people moving around, doing small tasks, like picking vegetables, clearing debris near the woods, even building a few more buildings. This looked like a sustainable compound, one where people like him might actually be safe. He was very impressed by what the other two had set up. When they had talked about a safe have, he had figured they were glossing over a rundown cabin in the woods. No this. This was awesome.

“So, Jordan, you're free to look around. Cabin 12 is free and waiting for a guest, so you can check it out if you want. The buildings are numbered. I'm going to go check over Skye's arm inside our house, and then we'll be out to grab some food in that big long building over there,” Grant said, pointing. “Maybe thirty minutes?”

“Okay, thanks. Um, maybe I'll grab a shower...how do I do that?” Jordan asked, not sure where to get things like towels, shampoo, and maybe a change of clothes.

“Shower stuff is in the cabin for you. If you need some clothes, I can run some over to you before I check out Skye's wound. We have plenty of things in a storage room in the house,” Grant said. “It's not a problem to give you anything you might need. We also make regular runs into the nearest town, usually on Saturdays, so if you need anything special, just put an order in with me or Skye.”

“Thanks again. Cabin 12, gotcha,” Jordan said, as he watched Grant lead a protesting Skye in to the house so he could look at her gunshot wound and remove the bullet. As they walked, they seemed to banter happily, and Jordan was once again reminded of a stereotypical TV married couple. Laughing to himself, he walked off towards the cabins, looking for number 12.

AOS AOS 

There weren't that many, maybe five others in total, but it was enough to make the large eating cabin feel alive with talk and food. Jordan had not eaten such a good meal in several days, partly because he was an awful cook himself, and partly because he'd been on the run since he had accidentally set off his powers and been ratted out to local authorities. Whoever had cooked this lasagna was going to be Jordan's new best friend, he thought.

He leaned over to Skye, who was sitting on his left, and asked, “Who cooks around here? Because they do an awesome job!”

“Grant does a lot of the cooking,” Skye admitted. “But this time it was Trina's wife, Julie, over there,” she said, pointing to the two women down at the other end of the table. “Trina is Inhuman like us. Julie isn't, but came to live with us after we rescued Trina from a similar situation to yours. Grant and I went and brought Julie back with us so that they could be together. And so that the government couldn't use Julie against us and Trina.”

Jordan nodded, chewing. “It's good to know not all humans fear us or hate us. Or leave because of what we become.”

“Yes, it is,” Skye agreed. “And Julie is such an asset here, as well. She's a genius. Scientifically speaking. She keeps all the equipment here running, as well as invents new and better technology for us. She built our perimeter system and helped me to write the programs to activate and keep it running. She set up some kind of rechargeable solar battery so that even if power were to go out, it could still hold enough juice to keep us safe. She's now working on a way to try to keep us actually hidden, as in not being able to be seen or discovered by any technology. I don't really understand it, but she talked about trying to take our home out of phase or something...reminds me of a friend I have...he's always fixing and inventing things. He's a genius too.”

“Is your friend here?”

Skye shook her head. “No. He's actually still working in SHIELD. He feeds us information. That's how we found you. He also smuggled us out the cloaking tech. Julie was the one to figure out how to install it and make it work.”

“The guy that Grant mentioned before...Fitz?”

Skye nodded. “Yes, that's his name.”

“And you're not worried he will tell SHIELD about what he's doing for you?”

“No. I am worried, though, that if they find out he's giving us info and tech, they'll lock him up or something. I would love to have him come work here with us, but right now he's actually doing more good for our cause by sneaking us stuff.”

“Makes sense to have someone on the inside,” Jordan agreed. He then looked around at the other people eating. “Who else can do stuff?”

Skye pointed to the man across from them, engrossed in a conversation with the woman seated next to him. “That's Evan and Michaela. They're also a married couple. Evan can make things blow up...Julie explained it as charging objects up with energy until they explode. Pretty useful for uprooting trees an such for building. Also, destructive and scary to SHIELD. Michaela's like Julie...normal human. But, you know...people really in love overlook that normal part...so we went and got her too, after taking Evan away from SHIELD. On Evan's other side is Casey. She can make things grow. Plants and vegetables, not people or animals. Thanks to her we get some great food. Pretty cool, right? Trina over there can make Inhumans swap powers, or transfer them, or something like that. It's temporary, and the original powers go back. Don't ask how she found that out, or how the ATCU did, but we've experimented here...I had Evan's power combined with mine for a few days...pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Next to Julie is Matt. He's telekinetic...moves things with his mind. I hate it when he rearranges the furniture. And then on your other side is Wilson. He can change his appearance at will. Only to look like other people, people he sees or remembers. Hey, Wil...can you do Harry Potter?”

Jordan watched in awe as the young man, maybe eighteen, right next to him, suddenly changes from a blonde haired, blue eyed boy to looking exactly like the actor who played Harry Potter in the movies. He smiled, and then changed back to his original appearance. 

“Wow. That's cool.”

“Yeah, just gotta be careful when and where I do that,” Wilson said, still smiling.

“Yeah. He got caught trying to rob a bank by looking like the bank manager. Only problem...the bank manager was already in the bank that morning,” Skye said dryly.

“Hey, I'd been casing him for three weeks to make sure his schedule wasn't going to change. How was I supposed to know his wife was going to suddenly get sick and he'd have to take their son to school, thereby getting to work an hour earlier than every other day?”

“Tough break, man,” Jordan commiserated. “Cops get ya?”

“Then they handed me over to the ATCU. Looked like that was the end for me, until Skye and Grant pulled my bacon out of the fire a few weeks ago. Literally overturned the truck they were transporting me in and hauled me out.”

“You're handiwork?” Jordan asked, turning to Skye.

Skye shrugged nonchalantly. “Gotta do what we gotta do.”

AOS AOS

Coulson stared at the two reports sitting before him. One was from his own agents, the other from Price and the ATCU. They were very similar, just differing by slight nuances, a few personal accounts. But both contained the same conclusion...the Inhuman had been taken by two people, one male and one female. The male bore close resemblance to Grant Ward. The female, Daisy Johnson, now back to Skye.

If this was true, and Coulson tended to believe his agents were right in their identification, since both May and Hunter knew Skye and Ward, then that meant that Ward and Skye were now actively working against SHIELD and the ATCU. Against him. 

Coulson briefly entertained the thought that Ward had rejoined Hydra and took Skye with him, but he dismissed that thought almost as soon as it popped into existence. While he might still believe that Ward would go back to Hydra, he knew there was no way that Skye would. Or would still remain with Ward if he had. Her hatred of what Hydra had put her through, as well as the damage it did to her mother, made it impossible for Coulson to even think Skye would join them. He knew those wounds ran deep in the young woman.

Which left the conclusion that they had formed their own team, their own plan on how to handle Inhumans. And it appeared as if their plan was to steal Inhumans from SHIELD and the ATCU, even Inhumans who were a danger. This was not the first Inhuman that had been taken right from the hands of the ATCU. There had been a similar incident two weeks prior, again by the same described duo.

So, Ward and Skye were getting the Inhumans and what? Putting them into hiding? Starting another version of Afterlife? Powered people were hard to hide, he should know. And once the numbers increased? What were Ward and Skye doing? It wasn't as if the Inhumans could be reintegrated into society. Their pictures were plastered all over law enforcement, as well as multiple government agencies. They would not be able to hide. So where were they?

He looked up from the reports when he heard footsteps entering his office. He had called a meeting of his team, as well as asked Dr. Garner, Rosalind and Banks to sit in. He wanted to discuss this new development, as well as figure out where his wayward agent and the ex-Hydra agent were. And maybe find those Inhumans that they had hidden. 

“Okay, so, May and Hunter say that it was Skye and Ward who took the Inhuman,” Coulson began, deciding not to beat around the busy. “Anyone have any theories as to why?”

“It's simple,” Fitz said before anyone else could speak up. “Skye doesn't want them to be forced into those stasis pods against their will. She's giving them a choice to learn how to control their powers. And Ward will do anything she asks, so....”

“Like a sick, demented puppy,” Hunter said sarcastically.

“I still maintain that he's manipulating her,” Simmons spoke up. “He's doing all this to get her to trust him completely, so that when he returns to his true form, she's just accept it and go with him.”

Fitz shook his head. “For the millionth time, Ward is not manipulating her.”

“I just don't believe that. After all he did to her, she could forgive him so easily?” Jemma said indignantly.

“Ah, I doubt it was easy,” Dr Garner responded. “Something like that never is.”

All eyes turned to the psychiatrist, waiting expectantly. 

“She and I talked a bit about Ward...before all this happened. Back when her powers first manifested and then again after her mother died. And a third time when I was helping her assess powered people for her team. I'm not going to give anything away, because those talks were private. But she changed a lot, due to life experiences. I think she gained a different perspective, and that helped her see Grant Ward differently. Also, hacking his records helped, too, I'm sure.”

“She saw his records? All of them?” Coulson asked, slight tremor of fear in his voice.

Andrew nodded. “Don't be mad at her. She just wanted to know. This was before...before he kidnapped Agent Morse. I think his willingness to help you rescue Lincoln and Mr. Peterson, as well as his concern over Agent Palamas, got her thinking.”

“And she discussed with you what she found?” Coulson pressed.

Andrew nodded. “In confidence, Phil. But I know you know what's in those records. So you know what she knows.”

“We're getting off topic here,” Rosalind Price stepped in. “How do we find them and what are they planning to do with those Inhumans?”

“They aren't planning anything,” Fitz stated. “We know what Skye wants for the Inhumans. Peace, freedom, safety. They're just hiding them.”

“Then where are they?” Banks asked. “By my count, they must have taken at least four. Where are they? Inhumans aren't exactly easy to hide, especially if they have no control over their powers.”

Coulson caught Mack's flinch at Banks' question. “Got something to add, Mack?”

Mack took a deep breath. It was time to come clean. “I know where Ward and Skye are hiding out. Or, at least their place of residence.”

“What!” Price practically yelled. “And you haven't said anything?”

Mack shook his head. “No, they seemed...happy. Good. Not threatening at all. And I didn't...look, Skye's my partner, even if she's taking a hiatus from SHIELD. I wasn't about to give her away. Besides,” Mack said, smirking a little, “I had a talk with Ward. I actually have to say, I kinda like the guy.”

“Mack,” Bobbi said incredulously, “How can you possibly forgive him for what he did?”

Mack shook his head. “I didn't say I forgive him. I didn't even say I agree with what they are doing. I just said I kinda like him. I have to agree with Fitz and May in this...he's different. Not the same guy I briefly met before and read all about. And definitely not the same guy you have all described in the past.”

“And yet you didn't disclose this information,” Price stated. “Did they ask you not to tell us where they were? Did they threaten you?” 

Again, Mack shook his head. “No, there was no talk about any of that. I chose not to do that on my own. I don't want to hurt my partner and I don't think she's in danger with Ward. So, I made a call. And I'd make it again if I had the same choice. I'm starting to regret even speaking up about it now.”

“Mack,” Coulson said softly. “We have to talk to them. If for no other reason than to make sure those Inhumans are safe and not putting Skye in danger.”

“Talking isn't enough,” Banks said. When everyone looked at him he elaborated, “They could just lie. We need visual proof. We have to see those Inhumans for ourselves.”

Mack kept shaking his head. “I'm not going to betray Skye like that. Besides, the place I found them, it's too small to be hiding several Inhumans, so even going there won't get you what you want.”

“Mack, her safety is involved,” Coulson pleaded. “What if Ward played you as well? What if Simmons is right?” Coulson held up his hand at the protests that were about to come out of the mouths of Mack, Fitz, and May. “You're probably right and she's safe there, but what if? He's fooled us all before. And some of those Inhumans really could be dangerous, even without meaning to be. An accident could happen, even with the best intentions. We've seen it, even with Skye. We have to see them.”

Mack closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to give up Skye's location, but Coulson was making some good points. They had to be sure. That was part of protecting his partner. “Okay,” he relented. “I'll show you where I found them. But not all of us can go. I don't want to scare Skye or make her feel like I betrayed her. Only those with open minds in this.”

“I can have an open mind,” Hunter said sarcastically. “Open to different ways of making Ward suffer.”

“See,” Mack said, pointing at Hunter. “That's exactly what we don't want. That will just make things worse. Skye trusts Ward. She counts on him. You saying something like that...as much as I understand it, Hunter, and as much as Skye might as well, she sees something different now. And right now, if you want her back and to trust us again, we can't go targeting Ward.”

Coulson nodded. “I agree. That's why I think only me, May, Mack, and Fitz should go.”

“I don't agree to that at all,” Price said. “I want an ATCU presence there as well. I think Banks and myself should go.”

“Bad idea,” Mack said immediately. “She's not ready to deal with the ATCU yet.”

“And I highly doubt Ward would let you on his front steps, let alone in a room with Skye,” May said. She turned to Coulson. “Also why I think it's a bad idea for you to come too, Phil.”

Before Coulson could answer, Hunter jumped back into the conversation. “Now wait a minute. You're talking about walking into the enemy camp. Ward is a trained killer. You need as much firepower as you can get. Bobbi and I should go as well.”

“And what? Take a shot at Ward? Great way to try to get Skye to work with us on this,” Fitz said sarcastically.

“Fitz,” Simmons said calmly, “I think Hunter has a point. The more people we have there the less likely that Ward will be able to manipulate the situation. Or Skye.”

“Oh bloody hell, for the last time, Jemma, Ward isn't manipulating her!”

“Enough!” Coulson shouted above everyone's squabbling. When he got immediate silence, he looked around, studying everyone's faces. He ended up on May's last, not seeing anything on her face telling him which way to rule.

“May, you've been right so far in all of this on how to handle Skye and Ward. What do you think?”

May was quiet for a moment before answering. “I think that it is best to not send anyone who is openly hostile to the situation. So no, I don't think Hunter and Bobbi should go at all. Simmons either. We'll probably have more luck if Fitz and I go. Even Mack seems welcome. I also can see Price's point about wanting to confirm for the ATCU herself. I'm not sure how to handle that.” She turned to her ex-husband. “You're the therapist. And I know you've spoken to Skye several times since she left.” May couldn't help but notice the shocked and surprised look on everyone's face at that bit of information, except Coulson. He looked as if that information confirmed his suspicions. “Do you think having Coulson there would hurt? Or any ATCU agents?”

Andrew hesitated. He didn't want to break any doctor/patient confidences, but he also knew that sending the wrong people could escalate the conflict between Skye and Ward and the others. “I agree that openly hostile people would be a bad idea. I also think any random ATCU agents would most likely hurt your cause.” He paused. “But I also understand that just sending in the people who are accepting of this won't ease the fears of those who aren't. Honestly, though, after speaking with her, I think Price and Banks would probably be okay, as long as they were unarmed. I think, Phil,” he said, turning the the SHIELD director, “that you need to sit this one out. I think the moment Skye sees you she'll close down and not be helpful or welcoming at all.”

“I can't do that,” Coulson said quietly. “She's the...closest I have to a daughter. I can't just sit by and not try to help her.”

“You won't be helping her by going in. Trust me,” Andrew said softly. “She's...battling something in her mind right now. I don't think you being there, trying to get her to come back...right now, she'll see it as you trying to control her. You need to back off and let her come to her own conclusions.”

“Control her? All I want to do is protect her,” Coulson said.

“I understand,” Andrew said, staying as calm as he could. “But it's not about what you see. It's about what she sees.”

“I can't,” Coulson said again. “I have to see it, hear it for myself.”

Andrew sighed and shook his head. “This could go south quickly. Look, if you feel you need to be there, then don't say anything. Just sit silently and listen. Let Melinda do all the talking. Or even Fitz. They seem to understand what's going through Skye's mind better than anyone else. You'll have a better time of getting answers and cooperation if they do most of the talking.”

“What about you?” Bobbi asked. “I think you should go as well. Skye seems to trust you and your judgment.”

Andrew shook his head. “I can't go. Right now, she sees me as on her side, helping her. If I show up with SHIELD and the ATCU...”

“She'll think you've been spying on her for us,” May said, finishing his sentence.

“Yeah,” Andrew said simply. “And, to some extent, she'd be right.”

AOS AOS

They arrived at Ward and Skye's town home in two SUVs. Mack drove the lead car, bringing Coulson and Rosalind Price with him. May followed behind, driving herself, Fitz, and Banks. Mack parked right in front this time, utilizing Ward's driveway. Once they had all disembarked from the cars, Mack led them up the stairs to the front door. All the window shades were down, and he couldn't tell if there were any lights on. He briefly hoped they weren't home, but then pushed that hope aside. It was better they confront this sooner rather than later, and fix the split in the team.

Mack tried the front door. Locked. He then knocked a few times and they all waited with baited breath for either Ward or Skye to answer the door. No one did. Mack knocked again. Still no answer. He then rang the doorbell. Still, no one came. He turned and looked at Coulson, unsure of what to do next.

Coulson shrugged at Mack's unasked question. He had no idea what to do. Break in? Wait on the steps? Call? He turned to May, feeling helpless, and hoping she'd have an answer.

Seeing Coulson's helpless look, May took out her cell phone and called Skye. It rang and rang. Just before May was going to hang up, someone picked up.

“Skye?” she asked.

“No, it's me,” Ward replied.

“Where's Skye?” May asked, suspicion leaking into her voice.

“Taking a shower. I picked up when I saw it was you. In case it was an emergency,” Ward explained.

Hearing the suspicion in May's voice on asking after Skye, the others all gathered around her, wondering if it was Ward on the other end and why Skye hadn't answered her own phone. She motioned that they should all stay quiet and let her do the talking. May briefly considered putting the call on speaker, but decided against that, in case Ward could tell. He was more likely to give her information if he thought only she could hear it.

“You going to let us in?” May asked, getting right to the point.

“In where?” Ward asked, confused.

“We're standing on the front step, waiting. Didn't you hear all the knocking and the doorbell ringing?”

“Where are you?” Ward asked, again sounding confused.

“Stop playing dumb, Ward. Mack gave up your address. We're here, and you know it.”

“You're at the Rosslyn place,” Ward said, sounding like he finally understood some great mystery.

“Yes, and it's raining, so just let us in.”

“Can't,” Ward replied. “Sorry.”

“Can't? Or won't?”

“Can't.”

“And why not?”

“We're not there anymore. We left.”

“Left? As in out running errands? Or left as in gone and not coming back?”

“The second one.”

May closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I guess it would be pointless to ask you where you are now?”

“Yes.”

“Ward....”

“We're safe, May. Skye's safe. We knew it wouldn't be long before Mack told someone where we were. And look...we were right. I didn't want to take the chance that someone would come knocking who wouldn't have good intentions.”

AOS AOS

Andrew Garner tried to figure out how he had gotten himself into this situation. Flying in a cloaked jet, his only companion Grant Ward. A silent man with a dark and violent past. Andrew wasn't sure if he should be worried or impressed with how put together the man seemed.

“Don't worry,” Ward said, as if reading Andrew's thoughts. “I'm not going to do anything to you. Skye really likes you, and I would never hurt her by attacking you, either physically or verbally.”

“Why so silent then?” Andrew questioned.

“Because you're a shrink and I really don't want to be manipulated into talking about my...anything.”

“Fair enough,” Andrew replied. “Can we talk about Skye then?”

“I don't know,” Ward said hesitantly. “I don't want to break any confidences or anything.”

“You don't have to tell me things she's told you. Just give me your impressions of what is going on with her and how she's feeling and coping.”

Ward shrugged. “Not sure I'm going to tell you anything you don't already know. She seems pretty open with you, Doc. But I guess, the big thing is that she's depressed. Not super, can't get out of bed, on suicide watch or anything. Just low level, not interested in too much. Or, at least she was until we moved out here and started bringing Inhumans to our compound. That, having something to work on to make lives better, seems to have helped her.”

“Often having a mission or a reason to be helps push back the depression and gives a person something else to focus on than their own problems.”

Ward was silent again for a while, and Andrew assumed he was done talking until the other man shared, “She doesn't like having her back exposed. Not since she was shot. She won't stand anywhere she isn't comfortable without me right behind her, or a wall or something. And she doesn't like to wear anything that exposes her back for people to see. Even with me, sometimes.”

“Sometimes people focus on the physical changes so they don't have to think about the psychological ones. They also think that if the physical wounds are healed, the psychological ones should be too, so by acting as if they aren't, they can avoid feeling bad about themselves for not being 'fixed'”, Andrew offered an explanation, making air quotes at the end.

Ward nodded, eyes on his instruments. “She's still having nightmares. About being shot, and other things. Bad ones. Ones that make the whole house shake and sometimes breaks things. Bruised her arms so bad a few times that now she's taken to wearing her compression gloves to bed set on the highest setting. So that when she starts to use her powers in her sleep, they squeeze so hard it wakes her up so she can snap out of the nightmare. Before I even have the chance to wake her up myself.”

“She's mentioned nightmares to me, but hasn't gone into detail. Or told me about hurting herself during them. Are they every night?”

Ward shook his head. “No. I'd say she has maybe two or three a week. Sometimes all in one night, sometimes spread throughout the week. They're always worse right after we rescue someone.”

“I would say they're probably triggered when being near the ATCU agents,” Andrew guessed. “Have you found anything that helps when she has them?”

“Not really. I want to, but I haven't found anything that takes away the pain and fear.”

“You are helping, though. She's told me that having you there after a nightmare helps her feel better. Safer. So, you are doing something, Grant,” Andrew said, using the man's first name. 

“Not enough,” Ward said almost angrily.

“Grant,” Andrew said, trying to soothe the angry man, “you're doing so much already. You saved her, you gave her a place to stay, a purpose, a place to bring her people, and you're there every day through all this. You are giving her all you can, and it will be enough. Sometimes time really takes time.”

Grant snorted. “Sometimes time really takes time? Seriously? That's what you're going with?”

Andrew shrugged. “Best I could do at 30,000 feet trying not to puke on you due to motion sickness.”

“I appreciate that,” Grant said, leaning to his right and pulling something out of small compartment. He tossed it to Andrew. “Barf bag in case.”

“Thanks,” Andrew said, catching the small object. He opened it, preparing himself, but finding himself not at that point yet. Keeping it on his lap, he continued his discussion with the other man. “You seem to be doing well. Not the same man that others have told me about.”

Ward shrugged. “I've changed. I had to.”

“Why?”

“I had a good reason.”

“Skye?”

“Not at first. I still thought she hated me. No, I changed because I looked in the mirror and didn't like the man I had become.” Grant turned to face the therapist. “You know, I thought I said I wasn't going to be manipulated into talking, but here we are...you really are good.”

Andrew smiled. “What can I say? Everyone keeps asking me back, so I must be good at what I do. I understand if you don't want to talk, Grant. Just tell me to stop if we hit something you're not ready to talk about. Or we can just go back to talking about Skye.”

Grant thought for a moment and then said, “Skye's also dealing with complex PTSD, I think. Same as I was. Or still am a little. I gave her a lot of reading material, stuff that helped me. She's open to looking at herself that way and learning ways to heal. Sometimes I think she's even worse off than I ever was. And that is scary, because I was bad. Mine was caused by my family and by Garrett. Skye's? From pretty much birth through everyone she's ever met. I don't think she's ever had a person in her life who didn't cause her some kind of pain.”

“She has you,” Andrew pointed out.

“Let's not kid ourselves, Doc. I did horrible things to Skye in the past. I caused a lot of that pain.”

“But the important thing is that you admit it and are trying to make up for it. And she accepts that and is willing to give you that chance. That shows that she understands, on some level, that you didn't have control over what you did back then. Or that you didn't know any other way to be. But you're trying to change, to be better. Skye sees that and is willing to help you and forgive you.” Andrew frowned and stared at Grant for a beat before continuing. “Also, like you said about Skye, I don't think you had any kind of interaction with any one who didn't cause you pain, either. Even Skye. She shot you, right? And yet, here you are helping her. So, I take it you've forgiven her for that?”

“As soon as it happened, actually,” Grant said. “I realized that I had driven her to that, and I just...it was when I first started to think that maybe I should change and not become the man I was turning into. If I could cause someone who cared about others and not causing them pain, someone like Skye, to shoot me without hesitation, then I must really be heading down a very dark path.”

“You loved her even then,” Andrew said softly.

“Always, Doc. Never stopped.”

“You know, you really are very different from the man I read about in reports and the man I was warned about by so many of your old teammates. And some enemies.”

“People can change, right?”

“Absolutely. Usually it takes the right motivation, which you seemed to have found.”

“Skye's more important to me than anything. I started changing for me. But I will keep working at it because of her. I think we're getting married...I'm not sure...”

“Wow, I did not see that coming. Not yet, anyway. What do you mean think?”

“It was kind of a weird conversation...but after it was done she did say that I owe her a ring. So I guess she's serious. So was I, when I brought it up.”

After that, Ward didn't want to talk anymore, and Andrew didn't force him. Instead, the therapist spent the time grading some papers written by his students, trying not to puke, while Ward concentrated on flying.

AOS AOS

Dr. Garner was impressed with Skye and Ward's new place and with what they were attempting to do with the Inhumans they had saved. It was quiet, secluded, and fully functional for learning how to control powers of all kinds. He met with all the Inhumans briefly, making sure they were doing okay and in better places than where they had been prior to coming with Skye and Ward. All seemed to like being where they were currently, finding friends and people who were like them and understanding of them. Not all of the people living here were Inhuman. Some were family members of the Inhumans, and it made Andrew happy to see how welcoming everyone was to the simple humans. Finally, his last stop, before heading off to bed, was to catch up with Skye herself.

Andrew found her in her office, tapping away at a keyboard, screens flashing across the screen, moving at such a speed he figured only computer hackers could follow. He glanced around for a moment, taking in the two fish tanks, the various picture frames, and the stack of books on the floor.

“You up for a session now? Or do you want to talk in the morning before Grant flies me home?” Andrew asked Skye.

“Just give me one second...” Skye trailed off, typing what looked like a message. Less than ten seconds later she sent it off and closed down some program windows. She whirled around in her chair and gestured to the small couch against the far wall. “Okay, I'm done.”

Andrew stared for a second at the couch, deciding it probably had seen better days, but he did sit down. He was surprised with how comfortable it really was. “How are you feeling?” he asked the young woman.

“Better, now that I am out here and working on helping Inhumans,” she replied. “I still can't believe all that Grant has done to help me with this. I'm amazed at what he is willing to give.”

“He loves you,” Andrew said pointedly.

Skye nodded. “I love him, too. I don't know where I'd be without him. Well, actually I do, probably dead in that alley. So I owe him a lot.”

“As long as you're not here because you feel you owe him...”

“No, no, no,” Skye corrected quickly. “I was with him before that, remember. I just meant that if I hadn't of taken that chance on him having changed...well, we both know what would have happened to me.”

“You do seem happier, more at peace here.”

“I think, when we still in the DC area, it was always in the back of my mind that they could find me...us. Mack even did. Randomly saw us in a restaurant and followed us home.”

“I remember. We talked about that fear for a long time.”

“Yeah, so coming out here...no one knows about this place. Except Lincoln. Well, he doesn't know where here is. All he knows is that we have a place for Inhumans. I got word to him, and we made a deal that if he comes across any Inhumans, he'll tell them about us, and if they want to come he calls me and then Grant and I go to that place and pick them up. That's how Casey got here. I'm hoping more will come soon.”

“You're not worried that your secret place will be found out by SHIELD? That someone other than an Inhuman will get the pickup information and leak it? Or show up pretending to be Inhuman just to get a location?”

“It's a risk, yes,” Skye said, seeming to think on it. “But we don't really have any other way of getting to Inhumans before SHIELD or the ATCU. Sometimes we can get them away, sometimes we can't. I'd rather make it so that there are no more for them to hunt down. Besides, I trust Lincoln not to give anything away. He has no love for SHIELD or the ATCU, especially after what happened to me. I think the only reason he's not here with us is because he doesn't want to get drawn into fighting. I can't blame him, really. I would rather not fight with SHIELD and the ATCU, but I don't see another option to save the Inhumans, since neither Coulson nor Price will listen to me. Hell, they wouldn't even sit down and have a conversation about this.”

“So you've tried to get your point across? Your options and thoughts?”

“Yeah, many times, before I left. They didn't want to hear it. Okay, so sometimes I let my temper and emotions get the best of me and it was more of a shouting match, but sometimes I tried, calm and well expressed, with bullet points and all, and still neither was willing to sit and listen. So I just gave up. This is the only option I have right now.”

“Why do you think they won't listen?”

“Fear. I think they fear Inhumans. I get it. I mean, I was scared, too, and I was the one with the power. I was scared I'd hurt someone, kill someone unintentionally. So I do understand where they are coming from. But what I don't understand is why lump all Inhumans into the same dangerous category? I have one Inhuman here, Casey, who's power is to make plants grow. That's it. She's great at getting our garden veggies to be plentiful, but I'm not sure how dangerous of a power she has against other people. Oooooo....she can make the grass grow taller than 6 feet! Big, scary power,” Skye said sarcastically. “So while I agree that some powers are dangerous and should be monitored, I don't think all Inhumans should be locked up just because they possess a power they didn't even ask for. And I don't think that assuming all Inhumans with destructive powers would use their powers for evil and should be locked up BEFORE they've been given the chance to learn control and against their will is the right way to look at this. Sure, if they commit crimes, intentionally, lock them up, just the same as a human who commits a crime. But I thought it was innocent until proven guilty, not the other way around. Even though all humans have the potential to be bad people, doesn't mean all humans should be locked up. The same with Inhumans.”

Andrew nodded. “You make some very good points. And I really do wish you'd been given the chance to talk this out with Coulson because I think that would have gone a long way to having avoided this whole situation.” Andrew stared at Skye, not sure if he wanted to bring his next point up, or even if he should. There wasn't much more he could do for them all, until they all confronted the big elephants in the room, namely why Skye left and how they all contributed to this choice. “Skye,” he said softly, “the things you say are confidential. So are my diagnoses and conclusions about you and your mental state. However, I haven't had any success in trying to show the others why you left. I'd like to tell them some of what we've discussed, and some of what I've concluded about you and why you're doing what you're doing. I won't do it, if you don't want me too. Like I said when we started, you're my patient first, so if you don't want me to talk to them about you, I won't. I'm just not sure if there are any other ways to make them see why.”

Skye took a deep breath, thinking about what Andrew had said. She knew he made some sense, knew that the others might never come to those conclusions on their own. They might need someone to spell it out for them. Skye also knew that she wasn't in the right head space to do it herself. Not right now. She was still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened to her. They needed a detached, clinical, explanation, and she'd be way to emotional and temperamental. And probably cause some destruction with her powers, unintentionally. What she really wanted was for this to be worked out, without having to expose her innermost demons, but she was slowly realizing that might not happen.

“I don't want them to know about this place, about what Grant and I have set up,” Skye said slowly, mulling it over. “And I also don't want...I don't want them to know that sometimes my emotions get too much when dealing with this and I hurt myself. They'll probably just blame Grant and try harder to try to get me away.”

“I'm only talking about giving them information on your depression and PTSD. My general impressions and thoughts. Nothing else. Well,” Andrew amended, “I think telling them some of the events that caused this could help, too, such as their reactions to you when you first got your powers, and how some of this also stems from your childhood. But that's your call, Skye. All of this is your call. I won't do or say anything unless you tell me it is okay. I just think this might be the only way to move forward and help all of you come to an understanding.”

“I just worry that they'll use this information against me. Or against Grant.”

“And that's a valid concern. I'm also worried that it might backfire, too. But there hasn't been much forward progress either.”

“I guess this is the part that is called group therapy, huh? Where we air out all our grievances to each other? Lucky me that I get to go first,” Skye said dryly.

“It seems to me that they are all hung up on Grant being a manipulator and that he's somehow orchestrating all this and hurting you. That he's got you brainwashed against them. I think, by telling them my own personal thoughts and finding, I might be able to show them that he's not the cause, but part of the solution,” Andrew suggested.

“Yeah, I see your point. The certainly won't take it from me. But maybe they'll believe it if it comes from you,” Skye said, scrunching up her face. “Just, if it looks like it's making things worse...”

“I'll stop. And I promise not to give personal details. Just overviews and my own personal thoughts.”

“Okay,” Skye said softly. “Can you maybe just tell May first? See how it goes and see if it changes her opinion of me?”

“Skye, I don't think that there's anything I could tell Melinda about you that she doesn't already know or suspect. And I also don't think there's anything she could find out that would make her not love you and want you. But I'll start with her, if that makes you feel better about all of this, okay?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah. I just think, after everything...she should know it all first, before the others.”

“I'm scheduled to be back there next week. I'll tell them then. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. I just hope this helps.”

“Now that we have that out of the way...tell me about these nightmares you're still having but haven't mentioned in a while,” Andrew said, calling her out.

“Grant ratted me out, huh?” she said with no ire. “They're nightmares. Mostly about the ATCU shooting me. Sometimes about being abandoned, by previous fosters, and also by my team. May. Coulson.”

“And since your powers are tied to your emotions...they come out during high times of duress. Like horrible nightmares,” Andrew said, understanding.

Skye nodded. “Yeah. So now I wear special gloves to bed, and it at least helps keep me from destroying our stuff. And keeps me from breaking bones.”

“Do they help?” Andrew asked, concern leaking into his voice.

“Mostly. Grant helps a lot too, in calming me down. I'm really glad he's here.”

“I hear that he's planning on sticking around for a long time. Like til death do you part,” Andrew said, keeping a straight face, barely.

“Huh, what?” Skye asked, confused. Then suddenly, she turned bright red, remembering the conversation she and Grant had had with Jordan in the car, after rescuing the other Inhuman. “He told you about that? Really? Grant offered up personal information without a fight?” she asked, impressed.

Andrew nodded and smiled. “I can get anyone to talk about anything.”

AOS AOS

Skye looked through her binoculars down, towards the street across from the building they were watching from. The ATCU had the Inhuman cornered. He was standing with his back against the brick wall of the dry cleaners across the street. From this distance, Skye could see the Inhuman was male, but she couldn't even guess at age. Not this far away. But she knew that Inhuman must be terrified. He had no idea what was going on. He was just cornered by men in military garb, toting semi-automatics, and shouting at him. This, right here, was why Skye and Grant were doing what they were doing.

Skye turned to the man next to her and tapped his shoulder gently. “I'm going in. Please try not to shoot me.”

Grant nodded his head once, not taking his eye from the scope of his automatic sniper rifle. “I got you covered. And I won't miss and hit you.”

“I know. It's just...I'm about to use my powers to jump off a building and into a crowd of ATCU idiots. This could go south quickly.”

“It won't. We won't let it.”

She stood up and faced her palms down to the top of the building. Then she gave a push with her power and felt herself lift up. She let herself down again. “Okay, here I go.” She jumped off the building. Skye couldn't believe how fast the ground was rushing up. Maybe she made a mistake? She instinctively reached out with her hands, palms downward, and suddenly, she was slowing down, then landed on the ground making a dent in the sidewalk. But it had worked. And she wasn't hurt. Score one for me, she thought.

Immediately, the ATCU agents turned to see what the thud noise was. Only to be met with Skye using her powers to knock them all down. A few of them got some shots off before she took them out, but nothing made contact with her. She also heard the crack of Grant's sniper rifle and knew he'd taken some out as well, to protect her.

When all of the ATCU agents were on the ground, Skye quickly walked up to the Inhuman. She was shocked at what she saw. He was just a boy, probably no more than 12 or 13! And the ATCU had been chasing him and threatening him with guns! “Hey,” she said softly, holding her hands up to show she wasn't a threat. “It's going to be okay. I'm here to help you.”

“I know,” the boy said seriously. “I could hear it.”

“Hear it?” Skye asked, confused.

The boy nodded. “I'm a freak. Like you. Only I hear other people's thoughts. And I can put my thoughts into another person's mind.”

“Great, so I don't need to give my speech about what's going on,” Skye said, smiling. “What's your name, kid?”

“Sam,” he replied.

“Okay Sam. Let's make our way to our jet, and get the hell out of Kansas City!”

With that, Skye started to walk away, Sam right on her heels.

Once they made it down three blocks, Skye pulled up. “Gotta stop for a second and meet up with our pilot,” she informed Sam. “He's on his way.”

“Your boyfriend with the rifle on the building?” Sam asked.

“Wow. You really can read minds,” Skye said, raising her eyebrows. “That's pretty handy. And dangerous. I can see why the ATCU are after you.” Skye sized him up a minute and then asked, “You have parents?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Foster kid. I ran away when this” he tapped his head “happened. It freaked them out. They didn't really like me before this, anyway.”

“Kid, I totally get it,” Skye said softly, looking around for Grant.

Sam looked at her quizzically for a moment and then nodded his head. “Yeah, you really do,” he said softly.

AOS AOS

Dinner was no longer a happy occasion, where the team would sit around the table together and chat about past missions, or tell funny and embarrassing stories about each other. No, now it was quiet, somber, no one wanting to say anything for fear of invoking the elephant in the room. This dinner was no different. Mack had cooked, and now sat at one end of the table, eating his chicken parm, lost in his thoughts. Bobbi and Hunter sat next to each other, neither speaking, just shooting glances at the two scientists sitting across from them. Jemma and Fitz were both staring at their plates, neither eating much, neither looking at the other. For this dinner, neither Coulson nor May had even shown up. 

Finally, Jemma couldn't take the silence anymore. Or the unwritten rule not to talk about said elephant at dinner. “She must be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome,” Jemma surmised. “That's really the only explanation for her believing Ward and staying with him.”

“No, you're wrong, Jemma,” Fitz argued, shaking his head. 

“Oh, so now you have a PhD. in psychology now?” Jemma said nastily.

Fitz closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going nowhere. “No, I'm just staying that, from what she's been telling me, Ward has changed and...”

“What she's telling you?” Jemma cut him off. “When? Back before any of us even knew about Ward? Or...” she trailed off when she realized what Fitz had actually said. “You talked to her since she left, haven't you?” she asked, her voice dropping in sadness.

Fitz scrunched up his face. “Yeah,” he admitted grudgingly. “Several times.”

“Fitz,” Bobbi said, jumping in before the two scientists came to blows again. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“Because it's really none of your business,” Fitz shot back, turning angry. “It's not like she's a traitor, or trying to harm us, or a target. She's Skye, my friend. I didn't know I had to disclose all my conversations with friends.”

“Not a traitor? Are you serious, mate?” Hunter jumped in. “What do you call taking the Inhumans right out from underneath us, attacking the ATCU, and us I might add, and running around with Ward?”

“Protection,” Fitz replied right back, not intimidated by Hunter in the slightest. “And why are the ATCU still trying to capture Inhumans anyway? Didn't we decide that the ATCU was being run by Hydra and that they were taking the Inhumans to build the army for the big bad guy they want to bring back? Why are our allies helping them?”

“Because,” Coulson said, coming into the room, “they can't stop doing their job until we're ready to confront Malick. Otherwise, he might lock us out and then we won't have any insight into what he's doing or where he's taking the Inhumans.”

“While that may make sense, on paper, sir,” Fitz continued, not swayed by his argument, “it's still wrong. We're helping Hydra gather Inhumans to build their own army. Doesn't that sound wrong to you?”

“Yes. I don't like doing it, and I know Ros doesn't either. But it's what we have to do now to stay in the game,” Coulson tried to explain. “Besides, Hydra can't bring back their big bad monster without your research, which you and Simmons destroyed. Right now, those Inhumans are safer in stasis than running around the streets, possibly being killed.”

“There are other options,” Fitz said quietly.

“What? With Skye and Ward?” Hunter said, disbelieving. “How's that gonna go? Now the psychopathic murderer has people with powers. What's to stop him from training them to attack other humans? Attack us?”

“Skye wouldn't do that,” Fitz stated with certainty. “And neither would Ward. He's different now. He doesn't want us dead.”

“Says the woman he's holding hostage,” Bobbi pointed out.

“He's not bloody holding her hostage!” Fitz all but screamed in frustration. “He's protecting her and helping her. Just because you can't seem to see past everything, and aren't willing to allow for people to change, doesn't mean that everyone thinks that way! Or that it doesn't happen!”

“Okay, he's changed,” Hunter said, “instead of an overtly manipulating psychopath, he's now a covertly manipulating psychopath!”

“And he's brainwashed Skye...” Jemma started, but was cut off by May.

“Let the one with the actual PhD. in psychology make the diagnosis,” May said, coming into the common room with Dr. Garner. She motioned to him that he should talk. But before he could, Jemma turned to him and repeated her first thought.

“Skye's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, isn't she? Bobbi and I have talked this out a lot and it really makes sense. Especially with Ward's ability to manipulate people. He could easily manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted, since Skye is so desperate to belong somewhere, to be accepted and loved. Right?”

“Actually, no,” Andrew said gently. “She's not suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.”

“Then how do you explain what's she's doing?”

Andrew turned to May and everyone could see their silent conversation. Finally, May nodded once, indicating that Andrew could speak to the rest of the team about what they had discussed.

“Skye,” Andrew started, “does not have Stockholm Syndrome.”

“That's your opinion,” Jemma cut in.

“Yes, it is. But it is backed up by facts and years of me doing this job, Jemma. I think I'm pretty good at it, since you people keep calling me back. So let's say that I'm right. I know you want it to be Stockholm Syndrome, because that would explain why your friend suddenly became one with the enemy. I get it. You think Ward did something to her to make her want to be with him. If I didn't have all the information that I have, I'd probably say the same thing, even as a psychiatrist. But there's more to this situation, much more.”

“So what is going on?” Bobbi asked calmly.

Andrew opened his arms, palms up. “Many, many things,” he replied. “You all know I've been speaking with Skye as well. She's my patient, and as such, I can't disclose most of the information she's given me, due to confidentiality. However, Skye's given me the okay to talk to you a little about what has been going on with her. Not specifics, but enough information that maybe you'll understand just a little bit more. She has dysthymia, also known as persistent depressive disorder. Basically, it's chronic long term depression. She probably developed it as a child. On top of that, she's now suffering from PTSD as well as Complex PTSD...”

“What's the difference?” Mack asked. “Isn't PTSD just PTSD?”

“The PTSD you're probably thinking of, like what soldiers get after an attack, or a car bomb, etc, is an acute presentation...one quick event causes it and that it gets triggered when a situation causes them to have a flashback. Complex PTSD is something that develops slowly over time. It's caused by long term trauma that happens over a period of several months to years. The most common sufferers of CPTSD are those who deal with long term physical or emotional abuse, sexual abuse, and parental abandonment and rejection. Most people are aware when they have short term or acute PTSD. Hardly anyone realizes they have CPTSD unless they are walked through it and have it explained to them.”

“Why is that?” Coulson asked, intrigued.

“Because it just feels normal to them. They've been living this way, with these traumas for a long time. Traumas that are recurrent, usually over the course of their lives. They just assume it's normal. That life like that is normal. Or that they deserved everything, like there is something wrong with them and the others are just trying to make them better.”

“Like a battered wife who's husband keeps telling her it's for her own good, that he wouldn't do this if she didn't make him. After a while...” Mack started

“You begin to believe its true,” Bobbi finished Mack's sentence

“Okay, but how does this relate to Skye?” Jemma asked. “No one here abused her. No one here abandoned her. She abandoned us.”

“But didn't you?” Andrew challenged. “I don't think you did all the damage. She probably was dealing with CPTSD long before you even met her, if her childhood has anything to say about it. But you didn't help it. In fact, you added to it. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long for this situation to happen.”

“So, this is all our fault?” Jemma asked, feeling blamed and angry.

Andrew shook his head. “No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just trying to show you that you probably couldn't have stopped this. And that you did contribute to it. We won't be able to help Skye if we don't acknowledge what really happened and what part we all played in this.”

“And what part did you play?” Hunter demanded.

“I missed this. I should have seen the signs last year when we spoke. Maybe only a few sessions wasn't enough. Maybe she's just really good at hiding things. Maybe, subconsciously, I just didn't want to get involved. I don't know. But I am partly responsible too.”

“So how do we help her? How do we fix this?” Coulson asked eagerly.

“You have to stop trying to change her, change her decisions. Instead, you have to let her be, let her find her way in this,” Andrew informed them.

“But how can we do that? She's with the most dangerous person there is!” Jemma practically shouted.

“She's not,” Andrew told her calmly. “Maybe in the past, but not now.” Andrew held up his hand to forestall any more comments from Jemma. “I'm not going to debate Ward's mental health and his relationship with Skye with you. It is Skye's choice to be where she is, and we must respect it. Jemma, if I thought for one second that Ward was going to hurt her, or was causing her pain, I would step in. But, to be honest, he's really been the best person for her during all of this.”

“Which is mind blowing, since he caused so much pain and trauma to her before...being a Hydra traitor, kidnapping her, torturing her friend...so how is he her savior and not us?” Hunter questioned.

“They've been able to work through it,” Andrew said simply. “I guess being open, not keeping secrets helps. But, if you want my honest opinion, it was that Skye finally understood why Ward did the things he did. She went through a very similar experience, did she not? With her mother and Afterlife? Life experience can change how you perceive yourself, as well as other people. She now understands Ward much better, and is willing to forgive what happened. Probably because she can't expect others to forgive her if she can't forgive others in return. Skye's always had a very strong ethical code, despite her being a hacker. She hacked for the right reasons, I think. To share information that she felt should be shared. She never did it for personal gain. Now, her morals and ethics have been called into question, and she's finding that sometimes, people do the wrong thing because they're led to believe it is the right thing by those they trusted.”

“But that explanation still doesn't say why Ward isn't dangerous to her anymore,” Coulson pointed out.

“I've talked with Ward. I can honestly say that he is very different from the Ward of the past. Something caused him to change, and I really think he's...he's doing all he can to make up for what he's done. Whether you want to believe me or not, whether you want to give him a second chance or not, that's all up to each of you. But Skye's chosen to, and you need to respect that choice. Skye's not a child, she can think things through on her own and make her own decisions now. Just because you don't agree with them, doesn't give you the right to try to make her change her mind, or to take her away.”

“So far, you've told us what we can't do,” Mack said, trying to find something to help him understand and help his ex-partner. “What can we do?”

“The best thing everyone here can do is figure out how each of you hurt Skye and sincerely apologize for it. And then change your behavior so it doesn't happen again,” Andrew said simply. “I can't guarantee that will change everything, but it certainly won't hurt.”

“That's putting it all on us. What about things Skye did to hurt us?” Bobbi asked.

“Both sides need to do this, I agree,” Andrew said, nodding. “However, Skye's too afraid to talk to you, so you have to make the first move.”

“Afraid?” Coulson asked. “Why?”

“She's afraid that if she were to confront you, you'd confirm her thoughts on why you did what you did, instead of seeing how she was hurt and apologizing for it. She's afraid you will hurt her more.”

AOS AOS

Skye was having trouble sleeping. Her mind just wouldn't shut down, thoughts about Lash, the Inhumans, her mother, all kept revolving around in her brain, making rest and sleep impossible. There must be a connection, she thought to herself. Why can't I see it?

Angrily, she threw off her covers, being careful not to hit a sleeping Grant with them, and quietly made her way out of their bedroom toward her office. As she passed the stairs going to the second level, she paused and listened, making sure Sam wasn't awake. The last thing she wanted was for him to hear her thoughts and come investigating. Most times she was around the kid, she wasn't bothered by his mind reading ability, and the fact that he couldn't control it. There wasn't much in her head she didn't care if he or those close to them knew about. However, right, now, she really wanted to be alone with her dark, disturbing thoughts and didn't want an audience. 

Once she was in her office, she opened up her computer and began going back through all her collected data again. Lash sightings, the names of the Inhumans he'd killed, nothing seemed to fit together. She had no idea how he was finding them, and most often even before anyone else.

“I really wish Grant had been right and there was just a list I could hack,” she joked to herself out loud. Suddenly, everything in her mind clicked and she saw the answer. “Oh, crap, I'm so stupid! So so so incredibly stupid! There is a list! And...oh crap! It can't be!”

Dr. Andrew Garner had the list. Andrew was Lash.

How was she going to break this news to May?

She pushed back from her computer, tears in her eyes. It just couldn't be. And yet it was. It was the only thing that made sense. The only way to get all those Inhuman names was off a list. The only list that existed with them on it had been in her mother's possession. Her ledger, as Lincoln had called it. And Coulson had given that ledger to Andrew so he could look into helping all those Inhumans. She actually handed the book over to the therapist herself. To compile profiles to see if they could be assets to SHIELD. He knew where to find them all. It was the only possibility.

He was Lash.

“Hey,” a sleepy Grant said, coming into the office. “I woke up and you weren't there. Is everything okay?”

Skye slowly shook her head. “How do I tell her? How do I do this?” she asked tearfully, turning around to face him.

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked, seeing the anguish and tears on her face. He dropped down to his knees and took her face in his hands. “What's going on? Did you find something?”

Skye nodded. “Something Lincoln said to me during my stay in Afterlife kept banging around in my head tonight. That and other things, conversations...so I sat and worked it out...but it can't be. It just can't!” she cried, reaching for him, for his comfort.

Grant wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the chair and into his lap on the floor. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew something had upset Skye to the point that she was crying uncontrolably. Whatever that was, he'd help her with it. Once he calmed her enough for her to explain it to him.

Twenty minutes must have gone by, before Skye's sobs abated and she pulled back from him. Grant kept his arms around her, though, to keep her close and give her support. “Can you tell me what's going on now?” he asked gently.

“I figured out who Lash is. Or who he was before he went through terrigenesis,” Skye admitted softly. “And I don't know what to do with that.”

“I see,” Grant said, not really seeing at all. “Who is it?”

Skye took a deep breath and told him. “It's Dr. Garner.”

“May's ex? Our therapist?” he asked, not wrapping his brain around this information yet.

Skye nodded. “I just put it all together. Tonight. All the Inhumans killed...they were at Afterlife at some point. You were right...there was a list. My moth...Jiaying kept a list of all the Inhumans she ever came across and helped. And she kept all that information in a book, including present locations. I had asked Lincoln once, how she kept track of all the Inhumans who left. And he told me about a book she kept, called it a ledger, that contained the names of all the Inhumans she had helped throughout her life and their present locations. And SHIELD took that book after...took all of Jiaying's possessions, and Coulson gave them to Andrew for him to look for Inhumans who could be assets for them...for me to assemble my super power team. He has the list, Grant. He is the only one who would know all these Inhumans and where to find them.”

“Okay,” Grant said slowly, mind processing this new information. “If this is all true, and Dr. Garner is Lash, then why didn't he kill you already? He knows exactly where you are. He's been here in our home. Both in DC and here. And he's had the opportunity to kill you several times. If he's killing Inhumans, why hasn't he killed you? Or come back here and killed any of the others we're protecting?”

Skye shrugged. “I don't know. There must be a reason. And, maybe I am wrong. But I just don't know where anyone else could have gotten those names and locations. It has to be him. But the bigger issue...how do I tell May?”

“He switches between Dr. Garner the therapist and Lash, the Inhuman killing machine, right? Since we speak to the man, he isn't Lash all the time. Can you just ask him while he's Dr. Garner?”

“Oh right, like he'd tell me the truth. Andrew, are you really Lash? Why, yes, Skye, I turn into a homicidal Inhuman monster at night and go on killing sprees. Really?”

Grant rolled his eyes. “Dr. Garner cares about you. And he knows how important you are to May. Maybe that's why he hasn't killed you yet. But we need answers, and proof before we take this to May. I still say we should ask him.”

“If he is Lash, and we confront him, he might freak out and turn, or attack us. I don't think I can take him on my own. We should have backup when we confront him,” Skye admitted. 

“So who do we trust that we can call?” Grant asked her. 

Skye shook her head again. “No one, really. But I know I'm right in this. He is Lash. I have to tell May. Maybe...maybe if she knows, she can help. Talk him down or something. Or at the very least, help us get him...I don't know. Contained somehow?”

“You should call her,” Grant said, standing up and then offering a hand to Skye to help pull her up. “She should know.”

Skye turned back to the desk and reached for her cell phone. She activated it and pulled up May's number. “It's three in the morning, but she'll answer when she knows it's me. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell her, but at the same time I'm glad it is me.”

Grant put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want me to stay for this conversation?” he asked, not wanting to crowd her if this was personal and private.

Skye nodded. “Yeah, I might need you, if I can't get the whole thing out...” Then she pressed May's number to dial her phone.

AOS AOS

Who the hell was calling her at...she squinted at the clock on the bedside...3:20am? Anyone who would need her at this time was on the base, except...

Melinda May shot up out of bed and grabbed her phone. Only one person off base would call her at 3:20am, and then only in an emergency. Fearing the worst, May activated her phone and answered the call, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Skye?” she asked quickly, heart racing. “You okay?”

“Uh yeah, uh, I needed to talk to you. To tell you something,” the younger woman said, seemingly unable to string words together.

“But you're okay? You're not in danger or hurt or anything? And Ward's okay?” May pressed, trying to get to the bottom of why her young protege would call in the middle of the night. It must be an emergency.

“May, May, we're fine. I just...look, I've been tracking Lash, trying to find who he is and what he's doing. And Fitz has been feeding me any information you guys get...I get the feeling he wasn't supposed to do that, and if anyone asks, I forced him too, okay? I don't want him to get into trouble. But I needed SHIELD info, too, so I could correlate things and search everywhere and well...I'm sorry I was doing this behind your backs, but I still want to help, even though I'm not there and please don't be mad at Fitz, okay? I started putting things together tonight and...and there's this list...and I know who has it...and, well, it's just that...I really don't know what to say, how to tell you, but I thought it should come from me, or that I needed to tell you before you found out I knew from someone else...”

“Skye!” May said loudly, cutting her off.

“Yes?” Skye replied back, finally stopping her rambling.

May knew Skye had a tendency to ramble, but only this pronounced when she was very upset or worried. Whatever was on her mind was bothering her, and was probably not good news. “Take a deep breath and just calmly tell me what you need to say.”

She heard Skye take a deep breath over the phone and then say slowly, “Okay. I figured out who Lash is.”

“Okay, good. And you're sure?”

“Yes,” Skye practically squeaked into the phone. “I wish I was wrong, May, I really do. I'm so sorry...” Skye broke off and May could hear her crying on the other end.

“Skye? Skye, what's wrong?” May asked, fear creeping into her voice. “Can you tell me what you found? Is Ward there?”

“It's Andrew,” Skye spouted out as fast as she could.

“Andrew? My ex-husband Andrew?” May asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Skye whispered. “It's him.”

“Wait,” May said calmly, slowly, trying to wrap her mind around what Skye was saying and process it. “Are you saying that Andrew, my ex-husband, is Lash?”

“Yeah,” Skye whispered again.

May was silent for a long time. She knew Skye was still on the other end, just waiting. She could hear the young woman breathing, and sniffling through her tears. Finally, May said, “And you're sure? How sure are you?”

And then Skye, in a tearful voice, laid out all she had pieced together over the last few hours. Everything from the attacks by Lash she had been subjected to while still with SHIELD, the two times she'd encountered him since leaving with Ward, the experiences Lincoln had shared, the information Fitz had given her, the information she had gathered about the victims on her own, and finally, Lincoln's explanation of Jiaying's list and how it was given to Andrew. May had to give it to the girl. She had done some impeccable research and tied it all together. Everything made sense. She was sure that Skye would not have brought this to her if she wasn't certain of her facts. And that made her ex-husband the most wanted person by both SHIELD and the ATCU. As well as a killer.

“May? You still there?” Skye asked through her tears, when May didn't respond.

“Yes,” May said quietly. “It's just...hard to take in.”

“You believe me, right? Because I wouldn't make this up, and I wouldn't tell you this if is wasn't sure. I wouldn't want to hurt you this way...”

“Skye, I do believe you. And it does all add up. It hurts, yes, but that doesn't mean it isn't true.”

“I was so afraid that you wouldn't believe me or that you'd be mad at me for telling you. Or think I made it up and hate me...”

“Skye,” May said firmly, cutting her off before she began to ramble again. “Thank you for telling me first.”

“Well, actually, Grant knew first...” Skye said sheepishly.

“I meant telling me before alerting SHIELD,” May elaborated. “Is Ward there with you now?”

“Uh-huh,” Skye said, still sniffling.

“Can I talk to him?”

A few moments later, she heard Ward's voice. “May? What do you need?”

“How is she doing with this? Is she really okay?”

“A bit shaken. You know how much she likes your ex. But she showed me everything and it is...I'm sorry May, but it looks true,”Ward said apologetically. “I wish is wasn't. I like your ex.”

“I know. I believe her. I just want to know how she is mentally. Can she handle helping me talk Andrew in?” May asked calmly.

“Probably. I'll come too...May, what are you thinking?”

“I don't want to tell the others yet. If we do, they'll go right to trying to take him out. Or, at the very least, getting him in one of their stasis gel pods. I want to talk to him first, see if there's a reason why he's killing these Inhumans, see if we can get him to stop and to work with us. I won't be able to do that with the others there. And I trust you and Skye not to shoot him on sight.”

AOS AOS

Fitz waited impatiently outside supermarket, pacing back and forth. His right hand started twitching, a residual sign of anxiety left over from his brain trauma. He was worried that Lincoln wouldn't show up. He was also worried that he would. And even more worried that they would be found out and one, or both, thrown in a cell back at the base. But Lincoln had said it was important. And Fitz had promised Skye he could be a contact for Lincoln. She trusted him to keep her friend safe. So, he paced in front of the supermarket, waiting for the other man to show up.

Lincoln had called him about an hour ago, saying he thinks he had a lead on who Lash was. He didn't want to say over the phone because he wanted confirmation on a few details. He had asked Fitz to meet him to talk. And Fitz had agreed because really, they were at a dead end on Lash's identity. If Lincoln had information to help them pick up the trail again, he knew he needed to get it.

Lincoln came around the corner, hoodie up over his head, hands in his pockets. He walked right passed Fitz, giving him a slight nod. Fitz counted to ten, and then followed Lincoln. The Inhuman made his way down the busy street for about five minutes, before turning into a dark alley, coming to a stop by three big dumpsters. Fitz followed.

“Thanks for coming to meet me,” Lincoln said to Fitz, turning to face the shorter man. “I couldn't just tell anyone, this is too big.”

“Why me?” Fitz asked, curious. “I mean, I know Skye said you can trust me, and you can,” Fitz assured quickly. “I just mean, I'm not good at this secret spy stuff. Why not tell Skye?”

“I tried. She's not answering right now.”

Fitz immediately got worried. Did something happen to his friend? And then he suddenly began to wonder, if something did happen to her, would any of them ever find out? Would anyone know to tell them? Would Ward call him? He suspected the man would call him, and maybe May, but if something had happened to both of them? What then?

Lincoln must have seen the worried look on his face and he started shaking his head. “I mean, she called me a few days ago. She used the term...going dark...and I took that to mean she wouldn't be able to be reached.”

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “Yeah, that's what that term means. I just wonder why.”

Lincoln shrugged. “I asked and all she said was that she had a mission and communication could jeopardize it. So I called you when I put the pieces together on this.”

“Okay, what do you have?” Fitz asked, eager to have a new angle on this.

“I've been thinking, going over everything we have on Lash,” Lincoln started. “He always seems to be one step ahead, knows everyone's moves before they do. And he knows exactly where to find Inhumans.”

“You think that someone in SHIELD is working with Lash? Feeding him information?” Fitz quickly concluded.

Lincoln shook his head. “Not exactly. I think Lash is in SHIELD himself.”

“Wha...wha...what?” Fitz stammered. “You can't be serious? That would be...would be...oh bloody hell, it fits, doesn't it.”

“Yeah,” Lincoln agreed thoughtfully. “I've been over and over it.”

“So why call me?” Fitz asked, curious. “I'm in SHIELD. I could be Lash.”

“It's not you,” Lincoln said, sure of himself. “You were on the phone with me when Lash attacked that ATCU transport carrying an Inhuman last month, so that rules you out. You can't be in two places at once, right?”

“As far as I know, not possible,” Fitz confirmed. “So you know I can't be Lash. Anyone else?”

“The big guy, Mack. He was with me and Skye...when we first learned of Lash. At the hospital where I worked. So that rules him out too.”

“Okay, so that's two, out of...so many... And other clues? And what makes you think he's in SHIELD?”

Lincoln took a deep breath. “Lash seems to know how to find these Inhumans easily and quickly. I've been thinking of that...and the fact that a number of them were at Afterlife while I was there, but left before Jiaying was killed and Afterlife broken up. Jiaying had a book, a ledger of sorts, that listed all the known Inhumans, past and present. And also listed the current whereabouts of those still alive and not at Afterlife.”

“So you're thinking Lash got his hands on this ledger,” Fitz surmised. “But why do you think he's in SHIELD?”

“Because SHIELD confiscated the ledger after Jiaying died. In fact, Skye took it herself and gave it to Coulson. So I know it's in SHIELD's possession. The only way Lash could have gotten it was by being in SHIELD and having access to it.”

“You think Coulson's Lash? Can't be...he almost turned to stone when he touched that crystal of Jiaying's,” Fitz said.

“Okay, so we can rule out Coulson then,” Lincoln agreed. “Is that how he lost his hand?”

Fitz nodded. “Mack cut it off to keep the terrigen from spreading.”

“Do you know what Coulson did with all of Jiaying's things?” Lincoln asked.

Fitz shook his head. “No, I don't. But maybe we should go ask him.”

AOS AOS

Fitz used his access code to enter the base, ushering Lincoln in with him. “Don't worry about security, since you're with me. And Coulson's been more open lately with wanting you to come work with us. I think it's equal parts needing all hands on deck to find Lash, and hoping, if Skye knows you're here, that she'll come back.”

“I don't think she's coming back, even to work with me,” Lincoln said bluntly.

“Me neither,” Fitz agreed. “But that still hasn't sunk in to Coulson yet.”

They had barely made it fifty feet down the corridor before Coulson, Simmons, Mack, and Rosalind Price stopped them in their tracks. Looking a little guilty, Fitz stepped forward to try to head off any negative thoughts they were having about Lincoln being on their secret base without a security detail. Or not having been blindfolded on the way over.

“Hey, Lincoln's got some information regarding Lash. I think it might just have broken his identity,” Fitz informed them. “We should call a team meeting and talk about this. Now.”

Not used to Fitz being so assertive, Coulson had to take a moment to push away his surprise. Then, when what Fitz said sunk in, he nodded quickly and gestured that they should all head to his office, tasking Mack with finding Hunter and Bobbi, at the same time pulling out his cell phone to text May about the immediate meeting.

Fitz and Lincoln stood in the corner of Coulson's office, chatting under their breath so as not to alert anyone yet to what they had put together. Coulson, Simmons, and Price took seats, waiting for the others and shooting occasional glances at the two men in the corner. After only a few minute, Mack joined them with Bobbi and Hunter in tow. When May didn't show up after a few more minutes, Coulson became concerned and took his phone out again.

“Hey, May,” he said into her voicemail, “We're having a team meeting right now. Lincoln and Fitz think they have figured out Lash's identity. It would be really great if you were here too to hear this. Where are you?” He hung up then and gestured to Fitz and Lincoln. “We can't wait for her anymore, not with this big of a break. I'll fill her in when she shows up.”

“Yeah, it's probably better May doesn't hear this in a group setting, anyway,” Fitz said, causing all of the others to look at him in confusion. He refused to elaborate or look them in the eyes. He then nodded and looked at Lincoln, not sure who should go first. Lincoln indicated that he should, if only to make what he would say more believable.

“Well, okay, here's the thing...we have no idea how Lash has discovered the identities of the Inhumans he's attacked, right? Well, Lincoln figured out how...with a list...” Fitz stammered.

“A list that Jiaying had,” Lincoln picked up where Fitz had trailed off. “Jiaying had a book in which she kept the names and locations of all known Inhumans or potential Inhumans and their locations. I don't know exactly how she came to know all that information, but I did see the book once.”

“And SHIELD took possession of that book after the battle on the ship and we cleaned up Afterlife,” Fitz continued. “We just don't know who has the book now, but presumably someone in SHIELD...”

“Oh crap,” Coulson said quietly, eyes going wide at what Fitz and Lincoln were telling him. “Oh no no no. This can't be...”

“Coulson?” Rosalind questioned, turning to him in concern. “Do you know what they're talking about?”

Wordlessly, Coulson nodded. He then scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to hide his horror. “Yes. And I know who has all of Jiaying's things, including the book they're talking about. I've seen it, too....”

“Who?” Bobbi asked.

“Dr. Garner. I gave him all of Jiaying's things so that he could review them all and help Skye put together her team of Inhumans...he has the book with the list of Inhumans...”

“So that means...” Mack said, not wanting to be the one to say it.

“Dr. Garner is Lash,” Jemma finished for all of them, a horrified look on her face. On all of their faces.


End file.
